Tenchi and Usagi Muyo!
by Chibi Halo
Summary: Will life as a Misaki create a different Sailor Moon? What happens when Sailor Moon joins the Senshi two years after the Dark Kingdom first arrived on Earth? Find out as Sailor Moon and her oniisan Tenchi fight alongside the Inner Sensshi in this Tenchi
1. Children of Jurai

She was pregnant once more. It was a great risk but the life growing inside her had to be born. There was no way she would terminate the life before it even had a chance to live. It was as simple as that and that was the topic of the argument she was currently having with her father at the moment. Her father out of concern for her life had reminded her many times how difficult the last pregnancy was. She had spent many months confined to bed rest after a scare with the fetus had left her quite weak. Her husband didn't know what could have caused her delicate condition but her father knew all too well. He knew the risk she was running by getting pregnant; he knew what she had done to save him and how it affected her body.  
  
"Achieka I don't see why you are so intent on seeing this pregnancy through. You know how weak you became after the fight with Kain. And giving birth to Tenchi made you even weaker. The doctors said giving birth to another child would be playing with your own life. You could die Achieka and I don't want to loose you." Her father said showing much concern and fear for his only child.  
  
Achieka just looked her father in the eyes and gave him her response.  
  
"Father you know how I feel about this. I love Nobuyuki and Tenchi with all my heart and I love my unborn child just as much. There is no way I can terminate this pregnancy. And if by some miracle I survive this I promise you this will be the last child I give birth to." Achieka argued.  
  
Acheika's father had to admit to himself that his daughter had a valid point. It just wasn't in her nature to end a life without a just cause. And to Achieka trying to prevent something that might not happen was not a just cause in her book.  
  
With a sigh Achieka's father gave her his final thought on the situation, "Alright if you want this that badly I will not stop you."  
  
Achieka gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the shrine office.  
  
"Don't worry daddy I know this one will be just as special as Tenchi." Achieka said from the doorway to the office.  
  
Well Katsuhito Misaki you're going to be a grandfather again, he thought, then why aren't you happy about it.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode One: Children of Jurai  
  
********  
  
Katsuhito Misaki once known as Yosho Crown Prince of the planet Jurai tried to put the argument from that afternoon out of his head as he tried to sleep. The once valiant warrior turned Shinto priest feared for the life of his only child Achieka. The man who had faced off against the feared space pirate Ryoko didn't know what he would do if he lost Achieka.  
After his wife had passed away when Achieka was twelve she became his strength. Achieka had given Katsuhito a reason to go on each day. And together they forged ahead learning to live life once more. When Nobuyuki came into Achieka's life Katsuhito had to remind himself he wasn't loosing his daughter he was gaining a son. Nobuyuki cared for Achieka and helped her get through the period following the attack by Kain so when he asked for her hand in marriage Katsuhito was glad to give his consent to the young couple.  
  
After the wedding things went smoothly. Achieka and Nobuyuki moved into the shrine house while the house Nobuyuki had designed was being built within the city of Okayama. Katsuhito and Nobuyuki became closer each realizing they shared some of the same interests and thoughts. This made Achieka happy, for the men in her life were getting along famously. And then the day came that almost broke both Katsuhito and Achieka's hearts. The day the young couple moved into their own home.  
  
The separation anxiety felt by both father and daughter was erased the day Achieka told Katsuhito he was going to be a grandfather. The thought of having a grandchild made Katsuhito feel like the luckiest man in the universe. Nobuyuki may have been the luckiest man on Earth but Katsuhito was the luckiest man in the rest of the known universe. Then it happened. For some unknown reason Achieka's blood pressure dropped dramatically and she almost lost the baby.  
The doctors were able to stabilize the baby and get Achieka's blood pressure under control but Achieka was ordered to remain in bed until baby was born. Once again Achieka needed her father more than anything in the world. Nobuyuki thought it best for both his wife and the baby if she spend the last few months of the pregnancy back at her father's house at the shrine. Then on April twenty-fourth Achieka gave birth to a bouncing baby boy. Achieka named the boy after the family sword Tenchi.  
  
On the day of Tenchi's birth the doctors told Achieka and Nobuyuki that another pregnancy would most likely be fatal to both mother and child. Achieka took the news hard but decided that if she were to become pregnant again she would let fate decide if she and the baby would live or die. And now months after giving birth to Tenchi Achieka found out she was pregnant once again. Nobuyuki was ecstatic when he heard they would be having another child but Katsuhito was weary. Katsuhito remembered what the doctor had said after the last pregnancy and he couldn't bear the thought of loosing his daughter.  
  
The argument between father and daughter left Katsuhito feeling as though he had been too hard on her. He knew his daughter would give up her life to protect her children. And if that meant going through with the pregnancy she would. For the first time in almost seven hundred years Yosho prince of Jurai was scared. For the first time in almost seven hundred years Yosho didn't know what to do.  
  
Then it happened Katsuhito began dreaming. The dream was simple enough. He was standing by the lake at the bottom of the hill where the shrine was located. In the middle of the lake he could see his spaceship tree Funahu. As he watched a bird return to a nest somewhere within the tree Katsuhito could feel a firm yet gentle hand upon his shoulder. Turning around Katsuhito was face to face with a woman of great beauty. She had delicate alabaster skin, ice blue eyes, and silvery blonde hair done in a twin bun and ponytail style. Upon her forehead was an upturned crescent moon and she wore delicate white dress.  
  
"Yosho Crowned Prince of Jurai I am Serenity queen of the Moon Kingdom. I have come to you to discuss the child your daughter bares within her." Serenity said.  
  
"My daughter is determined to have this child." Katsuhito commented.  
  
"And this scares you?" Serenity inquired.  
  
"More than when I lost my wife to caner. This isn't just my daughter's life but the life of my unborn grandchild as well." Katsuhito replied with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Serenity knew all too well what it was like to loose a child. She could understand Katsuhito's fear and she had come to help ease that fear. Serenity had news for Katsuhito that would make him feel just as excited about the pregnancy as his daughter and her husband were.  
  
"Yosho your daughter will live through the birth as will her daughter. I had chosen your family for my daughter to be reborn into because of your unique background. Love her as you love your grandson and help mold her into a strong individual. With your abilities and the abilities she inherited from me your granddaughter will need all the love and support she can get." Serenity told him.  
  
Katsuhito pondered what Serenity had told him. Achieka and the baby would survive the pregnancy but at what cost. As long as he knew he wouldn't loose his daughter Katsuhito Misaki could be truly happy for Achieka and Nobuyuki.  
"Then I guess all I can do is give my daughter and her children all the love and support they'll need." Katsuhito replied.  
  
Serenity smiled at Katsuhito and gave him one last comment before fading out of existence.  
"One day Katsuhito Misaki you will understand why I chose your family for your granddaughter to be born into." Serenity said.  
  
With that Serenity was gone and Katsuhito Misaki awoke from his dream.  
  
********  
  
Achieka's pregnancy went along as expected. There were no bumps along the road and Achieka was right on schedule when something happened. Three weeks before Achieka was due to have the baby on June thirtieth one year two months and six days after she gave birth to Tenchi she went into premature labor. Achieka was too far along in the labor for the doctors to delay it. In order to save her life and the life of her child Achieka underwent a cesarean. And three hours after arriving at the hospital Usagi Misaki was born into the world.  
  
Katsuhito Misaki was lead to the room where his daughter and granddaughter were. Nobuyuki's parents were at the hospital with Tenchi who was fast asleep in his grandmother's arms. Walking into the room Katsuhito saw his daughter holding the tiny bundle that was his granddaughter. Achieka looked pale and tired but very happy. Nobuyuki was smiling from ear to ear and now had the beginnings of mustache growing on his face. Looking over at his daughter Katsuhito beamed with fatherly pride.  
  
"Daddy I have someone I'd like you to meet." Achieka said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Katsuhito walked over to his daughter's bedside and got his first good look at the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. There wrapped in little white blanket with pink bunnies and yellow crescent moons dotted all over it was his granddaughter. She looked just like her mother with her tiny nose and ears. The top of her head was covered in a crown of soft blonde locks and her eyes when she opened them were two large azure blue pools sparkling as they caught each facet of the light in the room.  
  
"She's beautiful Achieka." Katsuhito said to his daughter.  
  
With a smile Achieka introduced her daughter to her father, "Daddy I'd like you to meet your granddaughter Usagi Misaki."  
  
********  
  
One month after Usagi was born the doctors declared she was big enough to go home. It was the happiest day for Achieka and Nobuyuki since the birth of Tenchi. And even though both mother and daughter survived the birth Achieka's health was never the same. As time went on Achieka was more susceptible to illnesses than she was after Tenchi was born.  
  
As the years went on Achieka spent more time bedridden than she did with her children and husband. Tenchi and Usagi began to accept the fact that their mother wouldn't be able to do much with them. But they learned to make do with what they had. By the time Tenchi was four and Usagi was three they began learning martial arts from their grandfather Katsuhito. It helped to take their minds off their chronically ill mother and form a strong bond with their grandfather.  
Life was going pretty well for the Misaki family then one day everything changed. Tenchi was five and Usagi was four. It was a day like any other; Usagi was spending what little time she could with her mother. Achieka was doing Usagi's hair putting it up into a double bun and ponytail style. Turning Usagi around she smiled at her daughter and told her the same thing she always told her children before they left the room she was in.  
  
"Usagi Misaki you are a very special person and I want you to know that I love you very much and you'll always be in my heart forever." Achieka told her daughter.  
  
Usagi not knowing her mother's reason for telling her how much she loved her kissed her mother on the cheek and told her she loved her.  
  
"I love you too mama." Usagi replied.  
  
"Now you go outside and play with your oniisan. Mommy needs to take a nap." Achieka said.  
  
"Okay mommy." Usagi replied as she ran out the door.  
  
Usagi found Tenchi outside running around chasing little white dots that were falling from the sky. Not knowing what her big brother was doing Usagi stood before him with her innocent eyes full of curiosity as she asked him her question.  
  
"What are you doing Tenchi-niisan?" Usagi asked him.  
  
Tenchi turned and faced his little sister and with a big smile he explained the game he was playing with the snowflakes.  
  
"I'm chasing snowflakes trying to catch them Usako imoto-chan." Tenchi said.  
  
"I want to chase them too Tenchi." Usagi told him.  
  
Tenchi saw this as a challenge and he was ready to take that challenge.  
  
"I bet you I can catch more than you." He dared his little sister.  
  
The two Misaki children soon found themselves laughing and having a good time as they chased after the many snowflakes that fell from the sky. Usagi went from trying to catch them in her hand to trying to catch them in her mouth. Thirty minutes went by since Usagi joined Tenchi in the simplest and purest of all childhood games. As the siblings tried to catch another snowflake a pair of hands found themselves onto the two children's shoulders. Turning around Tenchi and Usagi saw their father standing over them with a sorrowful look upon his face. Something was wrong and the Misaki children knew it.  
  
"Tenchi, Usagi I'm afraid your mother passed on. I went to check on her and she told me she loved me and you two before closing her eyes for good. We all knew she was very sick and this was a great possibility. She's in a better place now. She's with her mommy now." Nobuyuki told his children.  
  
Tenchi began crying the moment he heard his mother was gone for good. Usagi just looked at her brother and her father before running into the house. Going all the way up to her parents' bedroom Usagi stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Achieka's lifeless body lying upon the bed. Running to the bed Usagi put her little head on top of her mother's body and began crying big crocodile tears.  
  
Two days later Nobuyuki buried his wife next to her mother in the small family graveyard at the Misaki shrine. The graveyard was in reality a small piece of land on the shrine grounds underneath a fairly good-sized Japanese maple tree where Katsuhito had buried his wife Kimiko. Now his daughter Achieka was being laid to rest next to her. It was the hardest thing any parent or spouse could ever do.  
  
********  
  
For two years following his wife's death Nobuyuki mourned his loss. If it weren't for his children Nobuyuki would have shut himself out from the rest of the world. Tenchi and Usagi gave Nobuyuki a reason to go on each day. The two Misaki children became the most important people in his life. And it was at this time in their lives that Tenchi and Usagi began spending more time with their grandfather Katsuhito at the shrine.  
  
Katsuhito began telling his grandchildren stories about their ancestors. It was in the telling of these stories that Katsuhito turned the tale of his own arrival on Earth and the defeat of the Space Pirate Ryoko into a great legend. And between the kendo lessons and the shrine work Tenchi and Usagi would listen to Katsuhito's tales for hours on end.  
  
Two years after Achieka passed on Nobuyuki stopped mourning over her death. It was at this time that Nobuyuki began buying girl's romance comics and magazines in hopes of getting a date. And even though he had procured quite the collection of manga and magazines Nobuyuki had no luck in getting a date. But Nobuyuki wasn't the only one to read the romance comics. Usagi began reading the manga by looking at the pictures and following the stories as best she could. Usagi was hooked on them.  
  
The lives of Tenchi and Usagi stayed pretty much the same over the years following their mother's death. Every day they would go to school and on the weekends and during school breaks they would go to their grandfather's house at the Misaki shrine to receive their kendo lessons and spend time with their grandfather. Then one day ten years after their mother had passed on something or rather someone new came into the lives of the Misaki family.  
  
********  
  
It was a little over a month after Usagi's fourteenth birthday when the incident had taken place. Tenchi and Usagi were on their way to school that morning when Usagi happened upon a small group of local boys harassing a stray black cat. Usagi couldn't stand to see the poor cat being mishandled the way it was so the only daughter of Nobuyuki Misaki defended its life.  
  
"Hey you leave that cat alone!" Usagi yelled.  
  
One of the boys stood up and turned to face her.  
  
"Oh yeah who's going to stop us?" he demanded to know.  
  
Getting into the ready position Usagi stood her ground.  
  
"I am!" she told him defiantly.  
  
A second boy stood up next to his friend.  
  
"You and what army?" the second one inquired.  
  
It was at that point Tenchi came over to back up his sister getting into a similar ready position.  
  
"This army!" Tenchi said.  
  
The third boy not wanting to get beat up over a cat turned to his friends to suggest a hasty retreat.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I don't want to get beat up by those two." He said.  
  
With that the three boys turned tail and ran off from the scene.  
  
Usagi feeling sorry for the cat began removing the bags from its feet and the bandage from its forehead. Upon removing the bandage Usagi saw an upturned crescent moon on the cat's forehead. Then the strangest thing took place. The cat began looking at Usagi as though it was sizing her up. The cat's actions freaked out Usagi who promptly dropped the cat on its feet. With the cat out of his sister's arms Tenchi grabbed Usagi by the wrist and they ran off to school. And as they left the scene the cat took one last look at Usagi.  
  
"Could she be the one I'm looking for." The cat said in a soft female voice, "I'd better follow her and find out."  
  
The cat watched as Usagi and her brother rounded a corner and entered one of the local schools. Looking at the building the cat took note of where Usagi went to school. Realizing it would be a while before she would see Usagi again the cat decided to go to the designated check in station her bosses had set up for her while she was in Okayama.  
  
Walking down the street the cat made her way to a small local arcade and ice cream parlor. Going inside the arcade the cat walked over to one of the machines. Looking around she saw that no one was watching her and jumped up onto the video game. The cat began pressing the buttons in a specific pattern and when she was through the screen went blank and a voice began talking to her.  
  
"Please state your password and ID." The voice instructed.  
  
"The early cat gets the mouse." she replied, "This is agent kitty one reporting."  
  
Upon recognizing her password and ID the screen began displaying all sorts of data on Okayama and some strange occurrences taking place within the small city. The voice then began speaking to her once more.  
  
"Welcome agent Luna it is good to hear from you once more. Central command has retrieved this data concerning the recent attacks in the Okayama area. They believe it is the work of an organization known as the Dark Agency. You must find the chosen one and help her understand her destiny." He said.  
  
"But how will I know who she is?" Luna wanted to know.  
  
"You will know when you have found her Luna." He explained.  
  
"Then I think I have already found her." Luna said.  
  
"That is good. As for your other mission our other agent has found the first of his Senshi last night and they are working well together. Once he has uncovered all of his Senshi the search for the princess can begin. We will keep you informed of his progress and what you can do from your end. Good luck Luna." The voice replied.  
  
After taking a good look at the information displayed on the screen Luna signed off.  
  
"This is agent kitty one signing off." Luna said.  
  
Punching a simple series of buttons on the video game Luna returned the screen to its normal state. She then hopped off the video game and made her way back to the school.  
  
Upon reaching the school Luna saw a group of girls outside in the large playing field next to the school. They had changed from their regular uniforms into the uniforms required for gym class. Standing in the middle of a smaller group of girls was Usagi. Looking at her again Luna knew right away that Usagi was indeed the one she was looking for.  
  
That afternoon as Usagi and Tenchi made their way home Luna followed close behind keeping out of sight. Better not reveal myself to Usagi while her brother is around, Luna thought.  
When the Misaki siblings entered their house Luna bounded up a nearby tree and watched the bedrooms for any signs of Usagi to appear in one of them. After ten minutes of waiting Usagi appeared in the bedroom closest to the tree Luna was perched in. After giving the younger Misaki a few minutes to change clothes and conveniently open the window Luna jumped into the room landing on top of Usagi's desk startling the young woman.  
  
"Kitty what are you doing here? Don't you have a home?" Usagi asked her.  
  
Luna looked Usagi in the eyes and did the one thing that almost made the schoolgirl faint, talk.  
  
"My name is Luna and I have been sent to find you Usagi Misaki. You have been chosen to help fight against the forces of evil. A group known as the Dark Agency has been attacking innocent people here in Okayama and it's your job to protect the people of this city from them." Luna said.  
  
Usagi found it hard to believe a cat could talk. But after the initial shock wore off Usagi figured Luna was the real thing and must really need her help dealing with these evil forces.  
  
"What about the police? Aren't they doing anything?" Usagi asked Luna.  
  
"The police have just categorized these attacks as nothing more than unexplainable events taking place within Okayama. This is where you come in. You have the ability to fight these creatures. The training you grandfather has been giving you will come in handy." Luna replied.  
  
"Yeah but I don't think my kendo lessons will be enough against these guys." Usagi said still not believing she could make a noticeable difference.  
  
"That is why Central Command has authorized me to give you this." Luna told her.  
  
Luna jumped off the desk and bounded over to the bed. Once there she did a quick back flip. In a shower of sparkles a broach appeared out of nowhere and landed on the bed. The broach was gold with a pink center that had a crescent moon on it surrounded by four smaller stones that were blue, red, green, and orange. Picking up the broach Usagi could feel a surge of power rush through her body.  
  
"That was weird." Usagi commented.  
  
Looking at her new charge Luna was amazed at how well she was taking the entire situation. Luna had expected Usagi to freak out and think she was dreaming.  
  
"Now then with that broach in your hands you can become a defender of justice. Just say the words Moon Prism Power and you will become the Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Moon." Luna instructed.  
  
Taking a deep breath Usagi decided to give it a try.  
  
"Okay here goes nothing." Usagi began, "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Usagi's room was bathed in a bright flash of light as the transformation took place. When the light had faded Usagi stood before Luna as Sailor Moon. The broach she had was now resting in the middle of the bow on the front of her uniform.  
  
********  
  
Over the course of the next six months Usagi fought against the Dark Agency as Sailor Moon. Keeping her identity from her family was quite difficult but necessary. Then one day an event occurred that forced Usagi to reveal her identity as Sailor Moon to her brother and grandfather. The Dark Agency sent one of its minions to the shrine to attack it and take the energy of those gathered at the shrine. Knowing the only way to save her oniisan and her ojiisan was to transform Usagi did just that. And with nowhere to go to transform Usagi became Sailor Moon right in front of them.  
  
With the knowledge that his imoto-chan was Sailor Moon Tenchi became a great asset in the fight against the Dark Agency. Tenchi also helped keep his sister's secret identity from their father. Nobuyuki would have had a fit if he knew what Usagi was doing for he was quite protective of his daughter. This was partly due to Usagi being born prematurely and because he didn't want any harm to befall her.  
  
With the Dark Agency behind them Tenchi and Usagi could now concentrate on a normal life once again. And for the next two years it seemed they could do just that. Then one day their lives changed once again. After years of listening to their grandfather's tales about their ancestor Yosho Tenchi and Usagi decided to see what the big deal was with the forbidden cave.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi had spent the spring break during Usagi's first year of high school up at their grandfather's house at the Misaki shrine. It was early in the morning on the day they were to go back to school and after sweeping the shrine grounds Usagi got a mischievous look upon her face. Tenchi knew his sister was up to something by the looks she was giving him. And with one cleverly worded phrase Usagi had laid out a challenge to her brother.  
  
"Hey Tenchi-niisan I know why ojiisan doesn't want you going into that cave. He thinks you aren't brave enough to face off against the demon that lives inside it." Usagi challenged.  
  
Tenchi was up to the challenge laid out by his little sister and accepted it.  
  
"Oh yeah I'll show you who's brave enough to go inside that cave." Tenchi told her.  
  
With that Tenchi headed towards the cave with Usagi and Luna hot on his heels.  
  
Upon entering the small cave Tenchi noticed a strange stone with anti evil wards tied to a rope around the stone. Next to the stone was a rock that had what appeared to be a handle sticking out of it. The handle was covered with moss and had three red dots upon it. Something about the handle seemed to call out to Tenchi and the older Misaki child walked over and placed his hand upon it.  
  
"You know I don't think this was such a good idea Usagi." Luna said.  
  
"Oh Luna you worry too much." Usagi began, "What in Kami's name is he doing?" she wondered when she saw her brother trying to pull out the handle.  
  
The handle came out fairly easy and revealed itself to be the hilt of a very rusty sword. The moment the blade touched the air it disintegrated into a powder and fell to the cave floor. And with the sword out of the rack the large stone in the center of the cave began cracking.  
  
"Some sword this is it fell apart." Tenchi commented, "Must have been Yosho's."  
  
Usagi was the first one to notice the very large crack in the stone growing quite large quite fast.  
  
"Um oniisan I don't want to sound like a party pooper but that big stone over there is starting to fall apart." Usagi said very nervously.  
  
Tenchi looked up from the sword to the large stone and saw what his little sister had noticed. The stone was cracking and whatever was inside it could now be seen clearly. With one final crack the stone shattered into thousands of tiny shards revealing a mummified creature. The creature then began moving towards Tenchi and the sword hilt he had in his hand. Nervously Tenchi began backing up to where his sister and Luna were standing.  
  
"W...w...what do we do?" Tenchi asked Luna.  
  
"I suggest we run." Luna replied.  
  
"Luna that's the best suggestion you ever had." Usagi commented.  
  
With that said Tenchi, Usagi, and Luna ran out of the cave and headed for town and the school.  
  
The school day went pretty much as expected. Usagi got in trouble with her sensei because she was caught snacking during class and received a detention. At lunchtime both Tenchi and Luna scolded Usagi for getting into trouble before trying to figure out the sword hilt. And Tenchi said he would wait for her until detention was over with.  
  
That was how the demon Ryoko found things when she came upon the school looking for the sword hilt Tenchi had on him. Usagi was writing I will not eat in class on the blackboard and Tenchi was fast asleep in his homeroom. Ryoko took advantage of the opportunity and snuck up upon Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi. Tenchi." Ryoko said in lilting voice in Tenchi's ear.  
  
Tenchi groggily woke from his nap and looked up only come face to face with the demon from the cave that morning. Tenchi did the only sensible thing he could think of, he screamed.  
  
"Y...y...you're the demon!" Tenchi yelled out.  
  
"Of course I am. Now be a good boy and give me the sword." Ryoko replied.  
  
Tenchi tried to back away from Ryoko but only succeeded in toppling his chair over. Getting angry with him Ryoko began generating some type of strange orange energy within her hand. And after witnessing some of the youma Usagi had fought Tenchi knew he was in deep trouble.  
  
"I said give me that sword!" Ryoko demanded as she sent the energy ball flying towards Tenchi.  
  
The energy ball hit the wall of the classroom creating a new doorway. The resulting explosion brought Usagi running into the classroom to see what was going on. What she saw was the shrine demon attacking her brother.  
  
"You leave my brother alone you...you demon!" Usagi called out.  
  
Ryoko turned to face Usagi who was valiantly standing her ground in a ready position.  
  
"Make me!" Ryoko challenged.  
  
"Alright you asked for it!" Usagi replied.  
  
Holding her hand up high Usagi called forth the power of her henshin broach.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out  
  
The classroom was engulfed in a bright light and Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon. When the light faded Sailor Moon stood where Usagi once was.  
  
"W...w...who are you?" Ryoko asked a bit nervously.  
  
Usagi then went into her usual opening speech.  
  
"I am the beautiful sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon announced.  
  
"I'd like to see you try sailor girl." Ryoko said.  
  
"If that's a challenge then I accept." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
Tenchi looked over to where his sister and Ryoko were standing off. Usagi looked as though she was ready to launch into one of her patented round house kicks. And Ryoko was powering up her energy ball once again. Tenchi knew he had to warn his sister and fast.  
  
"Usagi watch out for her energy attack!" Tenchi called out.  
  
"Right." Usagi called back with a nod.  
  
Ryoko launched another energy ball straight at Usagi who dove out of the way just in time. Energy ball hit the desks turning the classroom into a blazing inferno. Usagi grabbed Tenchi, who had a firm grip on his school bag, and ran out of the room at the exact moment it totally was engulfed in flames. Thinking Ryoko was a goner Tenchi and Usagi both breathed a sigh of relief. But their joyous moment was cut short when Ryoko walked out of the burning room.  
  
"She can walk through fire?" Tenchi questioned not expecting a response.  
  
"Let's get out of here oniisan." Sailor Moon suggested.  
  
"I'm with you." Tenchi replied as he led his sister into one of the other classrooms.  
  
Tenchi quickly closed the door and noticed they were in the chemistry lab. If anything happened in there they would be goners for certain.  
  
Two minutes after they had arrived in chemistry lab Ryoko found them once again. But instead of opening the door she went right through it. This scared the living daylights out of both Tenchi and Usagi.  
  
"What is she?" Sailor Moon asked Tenchi.  
  
"I don't know but I don't want to stay long enough to find out." Tenchi replied.  
  
Ryoko who looked quite angry made an energy sword materialize in her hand. The space pirate was ready to use her sword on Tenchi when something began glowing from within his school bag. The school bag became two separate pieces and the sword hilt floated out of it and into Tenchi's hands. The moment he touched it a blue energy blade shot out of the hilt and lit up the room.  
Tenchi seemed to be running on pure instinct. He was able to block every one of Ryoko's moves with the strange sword. Every parry and thrust Ryoko made never touched the boy. It was at that point that Usagi noticed a red stone on Ryoko's left wrist. Recalling what her grandfather had told them Usagi formulated a quick plan. Opening the door to the science lab Usagi hoped Tenchi would catch on and lead Ryoko out into the hallway.  
  
Seeing what his sister wanted him to do Tenchi led Ryoko out into the hall and away from the chemicals in the lab. Finding himself out in the hallway once again Tenchi wondered what he should do next. Looking over to his sister he saw what the next step in her plan was going to be.  
  
"Tenchi. The legend ojiisan told us mentioned something about three stones for power. I noticed one on her left wrist. If I can get it that just might stop her." Sailor Moon told him.  
"Go for it imoto-chan." Tenchi called back.  
  
Placing her hand on the jewel in the center of her tiara Sailor Moon prepared for her final attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
The tiara became a glowing disk of energy and Sailor Moon threw it towards Ryoko. Ryoko quickly deflected the spinning disk sending it flying off to the left. Tenchi saw what had happened and went for the gem on Ryoko's wrist. But instead of destroying the gem the sword cut Ryoko's left hand off. The gem fell to the ground and exploded. Ryoko stopped her tirade and just stood there staring at where her hand used to be. Tenchi noticed what happened and became apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean it really I didn't. Can you ever forgive me." Tenchi said a mile a minute to her.  
  
"We didn't mean to cut off your hand we're sorry." Sailor Moon added.  
  
Ryoko looked up from her hand and saw the concerned looks on Tenchi and Usagi's faces.  
  
"It's no big deal." Ryoko told them.  
  
Ryoko placed her right hand on the stump where her left hand once was. The lone hand began glowing and as she moved it away from the stump a new hand seemed to sprout from the old one. When she was finished Ryoko had a matching set of hands once more.  
  
"Tada!" she said with a bow.  
  
Both Tenchi and Usagi were impressed with what they saw and began clapping. It was at this point that the fire in the other classroom reached one of gas lines in the building. The hall began exploding in a wall of flames and Ryoko vanished into thin air. Usagi seeing no other alternative kicked out one of the windows and grabbed her brother before jumping out of the second story of the school.  
  
Once safe on the ground and on the other side of the school gates Tenchi heard the sound of sirens heading their way. It was time for them to leave.  
  
"Come on Usako we're getting out of here. We don't want to get in trouble with the police. Especially since you're still Sailor Moon." Tenchi said.  
  
With that the Misaki siblings left, their high school engulfed in flames.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko's arrival at the Misaki home was the first in a string of strange events that occurred over the next three months. After Ryoko arrived came a pair of princesses from a planet called Jurai named Ayeaka and Sasami. Upon their arrival the entire Misaki house was yanked off its foundation and transplanted next to the lake at the bottom of the hill were the Misaki shrine was. Nobuyuki saw this as a great opportunity for his children and welcomed the two new guests.  
  
A week after Ayeaka and Sasami arrived Ryoko's ship Ryo-Ohki regenerated itself and was born as a cute and cuddly little cabbit with an appetite for carrots. Both Sasami and Usagi thought Ryo-Ohki was the cutest thing they had ever seen. After Ryo-Ohki arrived the Misaki family was introduced to Detective Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police when Ryoko tried to conjure up a demon at the hot springs Tenchi and Usagi's great aunt on their father's side owned.  
  
It was shortly thereafter when the real trouble started. Ryoko was captured by another space pirate a man by the name of Kagato. Tenchi, Usagi, and the others tried to fight off Kagato on the shrine grounds. It was during this fight that Tenchi and Usagi learned from their grandfather that they were part Jurian and he was the Yosho from the legends they had heard so much about. And it was also during this fight that the sword Tenchi chose its new owner, Tenchi Misaki.  
  
After the fight at the shrine Tenchi, Usagi, Luna, Ayeaka, and Mihoshi took off into space on Ryo-Ohki who now had the main compartment to Ryu-oh in tow. During the space battle Tenchi and Usagi went down to Ryu-oh to activate the shield system known as the light hawk wings. Everything was going smoothly until a blast from Kagato's ship blew up the remaining section of Ryu-oh. Everyone who saw the explosion thought Tenchi and Usagi were gone for good.  
  
While a mighty battle raged on inside Kagato's ship, the Souja, the Jurian goddess Tsunami visited Tenchi and Usagi. Tsunami gave Misaki siblings a chance at life once more by infusing them each with one of the seeds from her tree form. This gift endowed the pair with new abilities. For Tenchi it gave him the ability to create three light haw wings of his own along with the sword Tenchi. Usagi's reaction to the seed was quite different from her brother's. The seed infused with her Senshi side, which gave her the ability to create a protective field around herself both in and out of sailor form. Along with their new abilities Tenchi and Usagi were also able to create Jurian battle armor. Tenchi's was more traditional while Usagi's looked more like her Senshi fuku.  
  
When the battle had ended and Tenchi and his sister had defeated Kagato the Misaki house had another new guest living with them. Kagato's prisoner and the mastermind behind Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki Washu decided to return to Earth with the others and set up shop in the hall closet of the Misaki house.  
  
Things quieted down and settled into a somewhat normal routine for the members of the Misaki house. And for a while it seemed as though not much would happen outside of the babysitting duty Tenchi and Usagi's great aunt on their grandmother's side of the family had them doing for a few days. But shortly after a former student and rival of Washu's Dr. Clay came to Earth and sent down his robotic creation zero to take over Ryoko's identity and bring back Washu so she could be brought before the goddess Lady Tokimi. But Zero's newfound feelings for Tenchi got in the way and she could not get the job finished. And after a failed assassination attempt on Tenchi's life a quick rescue mission to retrieve Ryoko took place. With Ryoko and the others safe and sound life was once back to normal. Or was it?  



	2. Unexpected Guests

Life for Usagi Misaki couldn't get any better. She had a great brother, a wonderful grandfather, a loving father, and seven of the best friends a person could ask for. For two years now Usagi was Sailor Moon protecting the city of Okayama from evil with Luna by her side. By the time the Kagato incident was over with everyone knew Usagi and Sailor Moon were one in the same, everyone that is except for her father Nobuyuki and Usagi kept it that way. But Usagi felt as though her mission as Sailor Moon wasn't finished yet. One task still remained for her to perform.  
  
While Usagi and Luna dealt with the Dark Agency another group of Senshi were busy dealing with Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom in Tokyo. After the Sailor Senshi led by Venus had defeated the Dark Kingdom they faced off against a pair of aliens who grew up knowing only evil. It was a long hard battle but the Senshi discovered within themselves newfound abilities that helped them reach a new level.  
  
After the battle with the aliens the Senshi had to deal with the Death Busters. But the emergence of three new Senshi helped the battle end on a positive note. The Outer Senshi as they called themselves left after the battle against Mistress Nine was over to help the little child Hotaru Tomoe live a new life free of the evils that inhabited her body. With the latest threat to Tokyo gone the city was a prime target for evil once again. This time it came in the form of the Dead Moon Circus.  
  
The Dead Moon Circus was in search of the mystical Pegasus who was in possession of the golden crystal. With his help the Sailor Senshi were able to reach the super level. The battle against the Dead Moon Circus and their amazons was hard fought and long and in the end the Senshi were victorious. The Senshi and their ally Tuxedo Mask were closer than ever after that battle.  
  
During their long two years together the Sailor Senshi had one overlying mission to perform. They were to search for their long lost princess. The search for the Moon Princess brought about may revelations. It was learned that Tuxedo Mask was once the prince of the planet Earth during the time the Moon Kingdom had existed. And the Senshi had also learned that the key to their missing princess was the seven rainbow crystals of the Shadow Warriors. When the crystals were near the princess they would form into the legendary Silver Crystal and the princess would be revealed. But after two years that had yet to happen and the Senshi were feeling as though they had failed in their mission.  
  
Now almost two years after they had defeated the Dark Kingdom the Senshi of Tokyo were about to get a lead in their search for the Moon Princess. It would be a lead they so desperately needed. Soon all of the Senshi would be together for the first time. Central Command was about to send the Inner Senshi to Okayama to find Sailor Moon.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode Two: Unexpected Guests  
  
********  
  
Usagi loved teasing Ryoko. Ever since Washu had infused the Zero unit with Ryoko Usagi couldn't resist the chance to take advantage of Ryoko's runaway emotions. Every time Usagi mentioned her brother to Ryoko the former space pirate would turn red as a beet and run off babbling incoherently about how a space pirate shouldn't let emotions get the best of them. Usagi loved it a lot. And that was what she had in mind when she returned to the house after her morning kendo lesson with Yosho.  
  
The smirk on Usagi's face spoke volumes as she entered the house. Ayeaka saw the look on the face of her brother's granddaughter and knew something was about to happen. She loved it when someone got the better of Ryoko. Carefully watching the Senshi of the Moon Ayeaka wondered what Usagi would do to poor Ryoko this time.  
  
Finding her target Usagi snuck up behind Ryoko and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Oh Ryoko Tenchi-niisan is up at the bath pod and he wants you to wash his back. Usagi said in a singsong tone of voice.  
  
Almost immediately Ryoko's entire face turned red and she became tongue-tied. Freezing up Ryoko began her incoherent babbling.  
  
"Tenchi. Tenchi. Tenchi. Tenchi." Ryoko babbled.  
  
Then Ryoko did something she hadn't done all the other times Usagi teased her she developed a facial tick. The corner of Ryoko's mouth began twitching involuntarily and her right eye began blinking out of control. Not able to take it any longer Ryoko screamed and ran or rather flew out of the room. Usagi burst out in laughter rolling on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Today was going to be a good day to tease Ryoko.  
  
"Oh man that Ryoko is such an easy target." Usagi said catching her breath.  
  
"Lady Usagi what you do to Ryoko is absolutely priceless." Ayeaka commented between giggles.  
  
It was at that moment Luna came down the stairs with a questioning look on her face. It was obvious she had heard the laughter coming from the family room upstairs. Luna knew Usagi had done something to someone again and the first and only guess as to who that person could be was Ryoko.  
  
"What did she do to Ryoko this time?" Luna asked Ayeaka.  
  
"Only what she has been doing ever since Washu fused Ryoko with the Zero Ryoko taking advantage of her overactive emotions." Ayeaka told her.  
  
"Gee Luna it was only some innocent fun." Usagi said.  
  
Luna didn't have time for some innocent fun. She felt Usagi had caused Ryoko enough embarrassment for one day.  
  
"Well now that you've had your innocent fun Usagi I suggest you get back to business. I for one have to find a way to get in touch with Central Command." Luna told her.  
  
"You know you don't play a video game for six months and they take it away from you. Don't they know how important it is to the safety of the world?" Usagi commented.  
  
"Central Command just did a very good job of concealing our communications unit from public knowledge." Luna replied.  
  
Usagi thought about the possible ways for Luna to get a hold of her bosses. The first and only place Usagi could think of was Washu's other dimension lab.  
  
"Maybe Washu can help you out Luna. As for me I need to get out of these sweaty things." Usagi said as she headed up the stairs.  
  
********  
  
Tokimi was in a foul mood. Her plan to get Washu back failed her or rather Dr. Clay had failed her. The goddess was not a happy camper and it showed. Washu and Tsunami watched over the boy and his family like a pair of guard dogs. And the way they gave the Misaki family the upper hand had angered Tokimi. It was one thing that Washu helped the boy and his sister but Tsunami unleashing their hidden abilities went too far. Tokimi knew she would have the upper hand in the struggle for power if she could get her hands on Washu's gems. But Washu's gems still eluded her and this made the goddess even angrier. Tokimi was power hungry.  
  
"D3, the last time we tried to get the gems we used something that was easily defeated because Washu knew how to take down the good doctor. This time we'll use something unexpected." Tokimi said.  
  
Tokimi's assistant and right hand man D3 wondered what his lady had in mind this time.  
  
"And what do you wish me to do my lady?" D3 asked her.  
  
"I want you to gather every demon in the known universe and send them down upon the city where Washu has taken up residence. I want to test that girl Tsunami has named one of her champions. We know what the boy can do but we have yet to see what abilities the girl possesses." Tokimi told him.  
  
"It shall be done my lady." D3 said with a bow.  
  
With that D3 left the chambers to gather his demon army.  
  
********  
  
Mihoshi wasn't the only one who needed to make a report to her superiors. Luna had been out of touch with Central Command for six months now and her only means of communicating with them had been replaced by a better more popular video game. Without Usagi in Okayama proper the Neon Genesis Evangeline video game in Okayama's only video game parlor went unplayed and was soon replaced. And because of the events of the last six months Luna was unable to make the trip in Nobuyuki's wan each morning when he went to work.  
  
Luna desperately needed to report in to Central Command and the only other person in the house with the technology capable of reaching her superiors was Washu. Usagi knew it and Luna knew it, so it was no surprise to the black feline when her charge made the suggestion to see the diminutive genius. Washu was in possession of a very large and powerful communication console. And Luna hoped she would be able to use it to make her report.  
  
Walking up to the hall closet door Luna scratched her paws against the door and waited.  
  
"It's open!" Washu called out.  
  
Pushing the door open with her head Luna entered the lab and went to find Washu.  
  
Washu was sitting on her floating cushion in front of her transparent laptop looking over a few test results. Luna walked over to where the diminutive genius was seated and got her attention.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Washu." Luna said.  
  
Washu looked down to her side to see Luna seated on the floor of the lab looking up at her.  
  
"Luna how many times have I told you to call me Lil' Washu. Now what brings you here?" Washu replied with a big goofy grin.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your communication console." Luna requested.  
  
Washu became curious as to what purpose a cat would have with her communication console. But then Washu had to remind herself that this was no ordinary cat. Still the curiosity remained.  
  
"Mind if I ask what purpose you have for my console." Washu wondered.  
  
Luna thought it only best that Washu be informed of her reasons for using the console.  
  
"Well I need to contact my superiors at Central Command to give them a full report of what has taken place since the last time I contacted them six months ago." Luna explained.  
  
"Okay its right over there." Washu said pointing out the large console.  
  
Luna bounded over to the console and leapt up onto the control panel. After taking a good look at the controls Luna began moving her paws effortlessly over the keys. Washu was amazed to see a feline operating the console with the same grace and dexterity she did. After connecting to the Central Command main computer Luna gave her password and ID.  
  
"The early cat gets the mouse. Agent Kitty One reporting in." Luna said.  
  
The unknown voice at the other end of the connection responded to Luna's password.  
  
"Welcome Agent Luna it has been a while since you last reported in." he said.  
  
"The communication unit you placed in Okayama was replaced by the owners of the game parlor sometime during the last six months." Luna replied.  
  
"And why haven't you been in Okayama proper in the last six months?" the boss asked.  
  
Luna could tell by his voice that her boss wasn't too happy she hadn't been making regular reports to Central Command.  
  
"Sailor Moon has had some family business come up over the last six months that have prevented us from going into Okayama proper during that time."  
  
"Can you disclose the details of that business?" Luna's boss wanted to know.  
  
Luna knew the higher ups in Central Command would eventually need to know Sailor Moon was part Jurian and descended directly from their royal family. But she needed to be certain they would keep this information confidential before giving it to them.  
  
"If you can promise not to tell another living soul what I am about to report to you then yes I can." Luna told her boss.  
  
"You know all transmissions are kept confidential and only the necessary information gets passed along to the commanders and other agents here at Central Command." He replied.  
  
With that said Luna began transmitting her report of the activities that had taken place during the last six months after Ryoko was set free.  
  
********  
  
In a small section of the Juban district of Tokyo a white cat with a crescent made its way down the streets of the district. Passing by shop after shop the cat soon came upon the Crown Game and Fruit Parlor. The game parlor had yet to open as it was still quite early in the morning but the cat could see much activity taking place in the fruit parlor above. Sneaking into the game parlor through one of the exterior vents the cat made its way to the Neon Genesis Evangeline video came console. Leaping onto the control panel the cat began pressing the colored control buttons in a specific pattern. When the cat had finished he gave the console his password and ID.  
  
"When the dog is away the cat will play. Agent Kitty Two reporting in." he said.  
  
"Welcome Agent Artimes. What do you have to report on your search for the princess?" the boss wanted to know.  
"We have yet to find the Moon Princess. The seven rainbow crystals have yet to form the Silver Crystal meaning the princess is nowhere to be found. What do you suggest our next course of action should be?" Artimes replied.  
  
There was a pause before Artimes's boss responded to his inquiry. The white feline figured he was either considering their options or a new piece of information had come in.  
  
"You and your Senshi must travel to Okayama. Once there you will meet up with our other agent Kitty One and her charge Sailor Moon. We have reason to believe they will be able to add great assistance in your search for the princess. It is suggested you bring along Tuxedo Mask and the rainbow crystals he possesses with you." The boss instructed.  
  
Artimes was a bit confused. In two years time he had yet to hear a single word spoken about Sailor Moon or the other agent Kitty One. He began to wonder why Central Command would mention them now after all this time.  
  
"Just who is Kitty One and Sailor Moon?" Artimes wondered.  
  
"Sailor Moon was called in to action two years ago to fight against a lesser threat from the negaverse known as the Dark Agency. She hasn't seen any major action since then and the top brass at Central Command feel she is finally ready to join up with the rest of the Senshi team." He replied.  
  
"I see." Artimes said, "Then it looks like we're going to Okayama."  
  
********  
  
The Senshi were gathered at the Hikawa-jin temple for another meeting once again. They met at least once a month to discuss any leads Central Command might have that would aid them in their search for the Moon Princess. And for two long years the leads they had been getting lead them to nothing but a bunch of dead ends. The situation was getting grim and the Senshi were ready to give up looking.  
  
"I wonder what type of wrong information Artimes was given this time." Rei said as she came out of the shrine house with some tea.  
  
"Well I'm just surprised that after two years of searching we still haven't found the princess yet." Makoto commented while she poured a cup of the soothing brew.  
  
It was at that point that Artimes came bounding up the temple steps. The girls could tell he had been doing some serious thinking on his way over to the temple. The furrowed look on his small kitty brow was a dead giveaway. Walking over to the house Artimes found a seat between Minako and Ami.  
  
"So what did the big wigs at Central Command have to say this time?" Minako asked him.  
  
"We have a new but not so new Senshi to check out." Artimes told them.  
  
Ami pondered what Artimes had just said and wondered what he meant by his comment.  
  
"Artimes what do you mean new but not so new?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well this Senshi has been around for two years but she's only fought against one enemy so we don't know how strong or experienced she'll be." He replied.  
  
"Who is this Senshi?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"All Central Command told me was that her name is Sailor Moon." Artimes told them.  
  
"So where can we find this Sailor Moon or will she find us? Did Central tell you that?" Rei asked him after taking a sip of her tea.  
  
Artimes looked at the girls and decided now was as good a time as any to break the news.  
  
"Girls you're going to Okayama." he announced.  
  
********  
  
Luna left the lab and went to find Usagi. She had some very important news to discus with her young charge concerning the Senshi. After two years Central Command was finally going to have the full compliment of Inner Senshi together for the first time. Luna wondered if the other Senshi would be accepting of Sailor Moon considering her unique heritage. Usagi was descended from royalty and had two great aunts who didn't look any older than she was. And one of them had merged with a goddess.  
  
Walking out the front door to the house Luna saw Usagi sitting under her grandfather's tree Funahu meditating. At least that's what it looked like to Luna. What Luna didn't know was Usagi was in all actuality communicating with the spaceship tree. It was one of the many gifts given to her by Tsunami when she and Tenchi were infused with Tsunami's seeds. Luna didn't have to say a single word to Usagi as she walked up to her. Funahu had alerted the Senshi of the moon to the presence of her guardian.  
  
"Luna what brings you here?" Usagi asked with a smile.  
  
Finding a place in Usagi's lap Luna proceeded to tell her Senshi what Central Command had told her after she gave them her report.  
  
"I've just finished reporting into Central Command and they have some news for us. After two long years we're finally going to be meeting up with the Inner Senshi from Tokyo." Luna told her.  
  
Usagi was glad to hear that new but she had other things on her mind. For one she wanted to know what Central's reaction was to finding out she was part alien and a member of a royal family. And she wondered how they would take the news that so many individuals knew she was Sailor Moon.  
  
"That's nice. How did they react to the report you gave them?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"Well they told me that considering the situations you were in you had no choice but to reveal you were Sailor Moon. And they said that since the individuals that do know possess amazing abilities they see no problem with them knowing." Luna began, "As for the matter of your royal heritage and alien biology they said that along with the gifts given to you by Tsunami were the deciding factors in their decision to have you meet up with the other Senshi. But they were a bit disappointed in us because we allowed the communication unit in Okayama to be replaced."  
  
Usagi got a smile on her face and began scratching Luna behind the ears.  
  
"We just didn't know the owners of the game center would replace it for a regular model if it went unused during the day." Usagi commented.  
  
********  
  
The city of Okayama glistened against the backdrop of the azure blue waters of the ocean. Six months had come and gone since Ryo-Ohki and Ryu-oh smashed into the great Seito Bridge and the repairs to the bridge were nearing completion. And it had been almost two years since the Dark Agency was defeated. The people of Okayama lived carefree lives worrying only about their day to day affairs.  
  
The train from Tokyo to Okayama pulled into the station at exactly thirty minutes past two. The high-speed train took only five and a half hours to reach its destination. But Okayama wasn't going to be the final destination for the train. For the first time in six months the trains on the main island would finally be able to use the bridge to travel to the smaller islands.  
  
The passengers on the train who were going to be staying in Okayama disembarked the train and made their way out of the station. Among those passengers was a small group of four teenage girls and one white cat. The girls were carrying small bags over their shoulders and looked as though they had some serious business to attend to while in the city.  
  
"Okay now all we have to do is find Sailor Moon." Minako said to the others.  
  
"I just wish Mamoru was able to come with us." Rei commented.  
  
"I do too but you know he couldn't get away from work until tomorrow." Ami replied.  
  
The girls left the station and made their way into the city. They could see the many people in the city moving about from place to place without a care in the world. Off in the distance the girls could see a series of hills not too far from the city. Rei noticed the lack of a temple within the city and wondered where the people went to pray and look for guidance.  
  
"Doesn't this place have a Shinto shrine?" Rei asked the others.  
  
"Well according to this guidebook I picked up the nearest shrine is outside Okayama proper in those hills." Ami told her as she thumbed through her book on the city.  
  
"This is just great I'm gonna have to go to all the way into those hills just to do a little prayer and meditation. I don't think so." Rei complained.  
  
Artimes and the other Senshi just sighed at Rei's complaint. With the mood she was in the trip to Okayama was going to be a long one. Makoto decided it would be for the best if the conversation were brought back to the reason they had traveled to Okayama.  
  
"So how do we go about finding this Sailor Moon?" Makoto asked Minako and Artimes.  
  
But before the Senshi of Venus or her guardian could answer the Thunder Senshi the sky above Okayama suddenly became very dark. In the center of the street they were currently on a large black portal opened and a dozen or more seven-foot tall scaly winged lizard men came through. When the last one had made its way through the portal they began attacking the buildings in the city. The people of Okayama began panicking and fleeing the scene.  
  
"Looks like it's time for the Sailor Senshi." Artimes said.  
  
"Right!" the girls replied.  
  
With that the four girls went to find a back alley where they could transform.  
  
********  
  
The appearance of the portal and the now dark sky didn't go unnoticed at the Misaki house. In her other dimension lab Washu's alarm system began blaring throughout the lab. Someone or something had opened an unstable gateway between dimensions and now a group of nasty demons were terrorizing all of Okayama proper. And while Washu tried to pinpoint their exact location Usagi, Luna, Tenchi, and Ryoko came racing into the lab.  
  
"Washu what's going on out there?" Tenchi wanted to know.  
  
"An unstable gateway between dimensions has appeared somewhere in Okayama proper." She told the others.  
  
"I could feel something real nasty come out of that thing." Ryoko said.  
  
Washu knew Ryoko would be able to tell what had come through the gateway because of her connection with the demon world.  
  
"It's more like a dozen nasties came out of that thing." Washu clarified.  
  
"There're demons in Okayama?' Usagi asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ryoko replied.  
  
Luna knew a situation such as this one would require the presence of Sailor Moon but she didn't feel right about sending Usagi into the city to face those things on her own. This wasn't like the Dark Agency. This was an honest to goodness real life demon attack.  
  
"You know what this means Usagi. You're going to have to go down there and fight those things." Luna told her.  
  
Before Usagi could ask the others for help Tenchi made his feelings known.  
  
"You're not going down there alone Usako imoto-chan. I'm going with you." He said.  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi like he was crazy.  
  
"What are you nuts? You'll get killed out there. I'm going too." She declared.  
  
Usagi smiled at her brother and best friend. For as long as she could remember Tenchi and Ryoko had always been there for her. Though up on till six months ago Usagi thought Ryoko was her guardian angel watching over her from above.  
  
"Thanks guys. I was about to ask if you wanted to lend a hand." Usagi replied.  
  
Washu began typing on her laptop and produced a small device that resembled a remote control for a camera. Upon giving the device to Tenchi she began giving them its instructions.  
  
"That device I gave you is my remote doorway. Just push that button and a doorway to my lab will appear no matter where you are." She told them with a big grin.  
  
"Thanks Washu. We'd better get going." Usagi said.  
  
"Let's do it to it." Ryoko added.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out transforming into Sailor Moon.  
  
********  
  
The Sailor Senshi were about to face off against the demons when they noticed someone had beaten them to the scene. There standing in the street in front of the rampaging demons were three brave yet very stupid individuals two girls and one guy. One of the girls had the weirdest hairstyle the Senshi had ever seen. Her extremely long hair was styled in such a way that it had two buns with a ponytail cascading down from each one. But that wasn't what had gotten the full attention of the Senshi. The girl with the odd hair was wearing a Sailor Senshi fuku. The skirt and collar were both blue and her boots and bows were red and she wore a red choker. But it was the sleeves that gave away what level she was at. This Senshi was still a level one Senshi and she had two civilians with her.  
  
"Is she crazy! She could get killed!" Jupiter hissed.  
  
"Not only that she's endangering the lives of two civilians." Mars added.  
  
"A low level Senshi like that should let the professionals take care of this." Venus said.  
  
Mercury took out her computer and ran a quick scan of the area.  
  
"Guys I wouldn't be too sure about her level. There's something different about her." Mercury said as she typed away with one hand.  
  
It was at that point the unknown Senshi issued her challenge to the demons.  
  
"Yo uglies! You want something to pound then how about taking me on!" she began, "I am the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"  
  
The Senshi were stunned to find out their mystery Senshi was really the one they were looking for.  
  
"That's Sailor Moon?" they all questioned.  
  
The first of the demons rushed Sailor Moon who quickly got into a ready position and waited. When the demon got close enough to her Sailor Moon unleashed a roundhouse kick to its head before dropping low to get in a sweeper and knock it down to the ground. The other demons sensing what was going on descended upon Sailor Moon and the civilians. The Senshi knew they had to help them before it was too late for the trio.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Moon had just taken down the first of the big ugly demons when its friends decided to join in on the fun and frivolities. In no time at all the eleven remaining demons had Sailor Moon, Tenchi, and Ryoko surrounded. Pulling out his sword Tenchi ignited the blade of the Tenchikin and prepared for battle. Ryoko did likewise making her energy blade materialize into her hands.  
  
"Get ready guys!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
But before they could do anything a red flaming arrow shot thorough the air and struck one of the demons in the chest. Looking in the direction the arrow came from Sailor Moon saw four people in fukus similar to her own. The new arrivals then made themselves known.  
  
"Attacking innocent people is totally uncalled for. We are the Sailor Senshi and in the name of..." the first one began.  
  
"Mercury..."  
  
"Mars..."  
  
"Jupiter..."  
  
"And Venus..."  
  
"You're going down!" they all said together.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there and stared at the Senshi not believing what she was seeing. It was hard to believe these four were the protectors of the world. In her opinion they had the corniest challenge ever.  
  
The demons could have cared less about the speech the famed Sailor Senshi had just made. All they knew was they had been told to eliminate Sailor Moon and her brother and anyone else that stood in their way. And they were going to carry out those orders to the letter.  
  
One by one the demons began breaking off going after each one of the Senshi. The fight soon became a large free for all with Tenchi and Ryoko trying to handle the remaining six demons each taking on three. The demons were primarily relying on hand to hand skills and Sailor Moon was doing a pretty good job keeping up with them. But then one of the demons unleashed their true power and sent a crackling ball of energy straight towards Tenchi. The energy blast hit Tenchi square in the chest and knocked him out cold. Upon seeing Tenchi get hurt Sailor Moon and Ryoko went berserk.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Oniisan!" Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
All at once everything seemed to happen way too fast. In a blind rage not felt since Kagato blew up the remaining piece of Ryu-oh Ryoko began attacking demon after demon. Sailor Moon seeing a stray demon heading for her brother did the only thing she knew that would save his life. Placing herself between her fallen brother and the oncoming demon who was preparing to unleash its own blast of energy Sailor Moon called upon her Jurian abilities. In a flash of light Sailor Moon's fuku was replaced by her Jurian battle armor. Calling forth the gift Tsunami had given her Sailor Moon produced her protective field mere seconds before the blast hit.  
  
As the blast hit Sailor Moon winced in pain.  
  
"Ryoko!" Sailor Moon called out getting the ex space pirate's attention.  
  
"I'm on it!" Ryoko called back.  
  
Recalling her energy blade Ryoko began powering up her own ball of energy and flew towards the demon. Stopping inches from the demon Ryoko unleashed her deadly attack.  
  
"Take that! Hah!" Ryoko said as the blast hit the demon.  
  
In a flash of light the demon ceased to exist.  
  
Seeing what was going on the Senshi knew they had to help Sailor Moon and her friends.  
  
"We have to help them." Venus said.  
  
"Right!" the others replied.  
  
Springing into action once again the Senshi began hitting the demons with all they had.  
  
Sailor Mercury sent out the first attack.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she called out.  
  
The water attack found its target and took down another demon.  
  
While Mercury took out the first demon Mars prepared her fiery arrow for the next one.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
And just as she had done before Mars' arrow was true to its mark hitting the demon in the chest.  
  
With the next demon gone it was Jupiter's turn to take one out.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
In a shower of oak leaves the demon before Jupiter joined its brethren in the great beyond.  
  
As the demons fell all around her Venus prepared to show them what the leader of the Inner Senshi was capable of doing.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The blast of energy sent forth by Venus illuminated the entire area and disintegrated the demon.  
  
One by one the Senshi and Ryoko took out the remaining demons. And when the last demon fell Ryoko went over to check on Sailor Moon and Tenchi.  
  
The Senshi looked over to where Sailor Moon was and saw her cradling Tenchi's head gently within her lap. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Oniisan please oniisan don't leave me." Sailor Moon said between sobs.  
  
The Senshi were shocked to hear Sailor Moon call the boy big brother. Venus knew they had to do something to help the boy.  
  
"Oh my god! That's her brother! We have to do something." Venus said.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Mercury replied as she activated her visor.  
  
Mercury went over to where the Misaki siblings were and began her examination. Pulling out her computer Mercury began scanning Tenchi's body. What she found had her puzzled. Tenchi's genetic makeup was unlike anything she had ever seen. And because he was part alien Mercury didn't know what she could do to help him.  
  
"I'm getting some strange readings here guys. His genetic composition is unlike anything I have ever seen before. I don't know what I can do for him." Mercury reported.  
  
Sailor Moon was devastated by Mercury's grim news. Picking up her family's sword she began to pray to Tsunami for help.  
  
"Great goddess of Jurai Tsunami, protector of the Misaki family, I pray to you to give me the power to save the life of your champion Tenchi. Please do not let his life end this way." She begged.  
  
In answer to her prayer the gems embedded in the sword in Sailor Moon's hands began glowing. And as if by pure instinct Sailor Moon closed her eyes and held the sword over her brother's body and let the warm glow of the gems wash over Tenchi. As the gems healing properties began working their magic Tenchi began responding as the life was brought back to his body. When the healing was over Tenchi slowly opened his eyes to see his Usako imoto-chan smiling down upon him.  
  
The Senshi couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. The last person they had seen who had the power to heal was the little girl Hotaru Tomoe. And now they witnessed Sailor Moon bring the life back to her brother Tenchi. The Senshi wondered just what Sailor Moon really was.  
  
"Ryoko we'd better get him to Washu's lab and have her check him over." Sailor Moon said to her friend as she pulled the remote doorway device out of Tenchi's pocket.  
  
Ryoko nodded and picked Tenchi up slinging his arm around her neck. Pressing the button on the doorway remote Sailor Moon activated the remote door to Washu's lab. Before returning home she turned to the Senshi and their guardian Artimes to thank them for all they had done.  
  
"Thank you. If you hadn't shown up when you did I don't know what would have happened." She said with great appreciation.  
  
Sailor Mars glared at Sailor Moon. She couldn't believe Sailor Moon had risked the lives of her own brother and close friend. In her mind it was not only irresponsible but also immature and Mars was going to let her know it.  
  
"We wouldn't have had to cover your back if you didn't bring these civilians along with you. What you did was not only irresponsible but immature as well." Mars chastised her.  
  
Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and her brother had thirteen years of kendo and jujitsu training and in her mind both he and Ryoko were more than qualified to back her up in any situation they were in.  
  
"Sailor Mars I presume." Sailor Moon began, "How dare you say I was irresponsible. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. This was my decision and my decision alone. I knew the risks as did my oniisan and we were prepared to take them. I wouldn't have anyone else by my side in battle than my oniisan."  
  
Tenchi was proud of his Usako imoto-chan. She had become strong person and would do anything she could to defend and protect her family and friends. Way to go Usako, Tenchi thought.  
  
Sailor Mercury who was the voice of reason for the group stepped forward and tried to negotiate peace between Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.  
  
"Sailor Moon do not judge us by what Sailor Mars has said. We don't all think that way. We would be honored to work side by side with you and your friends and family. Please give us that chance." Sailor Mercury said with a hint of compassion in her eyes.  
  
"I'm with Mercury. You can't let that hot head over there get to you. After a while she kind of grows on you." Venus added.  
  
With a heavy sigh Sailor Moon considered what Mercury and Venus had said and decided to give them another chance. A minute ago she was ready to write off the infamous Sailor Senshi from Tokyo but now she was willing to try and work with them.  
  
"Alright I'll give you another chance. And to start off I'd like to offer you a place to stay while you're in Okayama. That door leads to a lab and that lab leads to our home. If you want to take me up on my offer all you have to do go through that door." Sailor Moon offered.  
  
"Imoto-chan come on, before Sasami gets worried about us." Tenchi called out gently.  
  
"Coming guys." Sailor Moon replied before following them through the doorway.  
  
Artimes didn't wait very long before making his decision. In less than a minute after Sailor Moon followed Ryoko and Tenchi through the door Artimes was hot on her heels. And just as he reached the door Artimes turned his head to call out to the Senshi.  
  
"Well are you coming or are you going to be as stubborn as Mars." Artimes said.  
  
With that said the Sailor Senshi made their way through the door to Washu's lab.  
  
********  
  
"Washu!" the Senshi could hear as they entered the lab.  
  
There standing next to an examination was Ryoko, a small girl or woman with long dark pink hair, a black cat, and girl no older than they were with extremely long blonde hair in a double bun and pony tail style. Sitting on the table was Tenchi with his shirt off and a bunch of monitoring wires all over his body. And at the moment he was looking quite uncomfortable.  
  
It was the cat that noticed the Senshi had entered the lab. The moment she turned to face them the Senshi saw that she had a crescent on her forehead like Artimes. The cat came over to the Senshi and welcomed them to the Misaki home.  
  
"You must be the Sailor Senshi." She said with a slight accent, "I am Luna Sailor Moon's guardian. And over there is Usagi Misaki Sailor Moon."  
  
After looking at Luna for a moment a look of recognition came across Artimes's face.  
  
"Luna long time no see." Artimes said pouring on the charm.  
  
"Artimes you always were the charmer." Luna replied dryly.  
  
Sensing the casual air in the room the Senshi dropped their transformations and revealed their civilian forms to all who were present.  
  
"Ah and who might we have here?" Washu inquired as she came over to greet the Senshi.  
  
"Miss Washu this is Artimes and like me he is a guardian." Luna told her.  
  
One by one the Senshi introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury." Ami said with a smile.  
  
"My name's Rei Hino, Sailor Mars." Rei added.  
  
"Makoto Kino's the name and I'm Sailor Jupiter." Makoto said with her hand held out.  
  
"I'm Minako Aino unofficial leader of the Senshi and Sailor Venus." Minako announced with a big goofy grin on her face.  
  
Washu got her own big goofy grin on her face and Usagi, Tenchi, and Ryoko knew what was coming and prepared for the inevitable.  
  
"I am Washu the number one genius in the entire universe but you can call me Little Washu yes you can." Washu told the Senshi.  
  
A round of groans was heard from Ryoko and the Misaki siblings.  
  
"But seriously welcome to the Misaki house. I'm Usagi and that's my oniisan Tenchi and over there is my good friend, guardian angel, and number one target Ryoko. I have a feeling you guys are gonna fit right in." Usagi said.  
  
********  
  
Okay I thought I should explain a few things here.  
  
First off the name of the video game used as the communication device was chosen for two reasons one it has female main characters and two it has a whole heck of a lot of action. The reason there is no Sailor V game is because Sailor V doesn't exist in this alternate reality. And with Usagi in Okayama the Silver Crystal has not formed yet and the Senshi have not found their princess yet. That means ChibiUsa had not come back to the past and there was no Black Moon Family attacking the past.  
  
Because the Black Moon Family didn't attack the Senshi in the past they didn't receive their Star Power henshin rods until the start of what would have been the S season. The Senshi did get the Sacred Cup but no one was able to use it.  
  
Finally for all you purists out there who think Mamoru should make fun of Usagi all the time I'm apologizing in advance. Usagi is not a klutz in this reality and therefore a different type of relationship will form between them. The lack of Usagi in Mamoru's life will be filled by Makoto as his close friend. Let's just say it will be a pair of orphans helping one another get through life. The Usagi Mamoru romance will be quite interesting since Usagi will have a stronger more confidant personality.  



	3. The First Time They Met

Usagi Misaki martial artist for thirteen years, Sailor Moon, practical joker, Jurian royalty, and one of Tsunami's chosen champions was afraid of her own father. But that was putting it mildly for Usagi was terrified of her father. Not that there was anything to be truly afraid of she just didn't like having to face him when she had to reveal something she had been keeping from him. Usagi didn't like dropping the bomb on her father and this bomb was a nuclear warhead. Usagi was about to reveal to her father that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi would have liked to keep the truth about being Sailor Moon from her father for a little longer. But the fact that the four infamous Sailor Senshi and their guardian needed a place to stay while they were in Okayama forced the issue out into the open. And so Usagi prepared for the worst when she found her father sitting alone on the couch with his nose in the local paper.  
  
Carefully and slowly Usagi walked over to her father Nobuyuki Misaki and sat next to him. Kissing her father on the cheek Usagi waited for his reaction. Nobuyuki closed the paper, placed it on his lap, and turned to face his daughter with a smile on his face. Taking a deep breath Usagi began telling her father everything about her double life as Sailor Moon.  
  
From their vantage point the nine faces peeking out of the door to Washu's lab saw the smile on Nobuyuki's face fade as Usagi droned on about being Sailor Moon. Tenchi could only imagine what their father would say when Usagi finished her story. Luna silently congratulated her young charge for getting over the biggest hurdle she faced so far. While both Washu and Ryoko noticed how calmly Nobuyuki was taking everything. The Senshi on the other hand thought Usagi was out of her mind.  
  
"What is she doing?" Minako asked in a whisper.  
  
"She's telling her father everything." Luna whispered back.  
  
"She has got to be the bravest person in the entire world." Ryoko commented.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ami wondered.  
  
"She hates keeping things from him and the longer she hides it the harder it becomes for her to tell him. She's kept this from him for two years. And believe me when I say she's rehearsed a million different ways to tell him." Tenchi explained.  
  
As they continued to watch the group at the door noticed Usagi crying on her father's shoulder. Tenchi knew she was telling him about the final battle between Sailor Moon and the Dark Agency. Usagi had nightmares for three weeks following the battle and Tenchi had spent a lot of time comforting his imoto-chan. Now she was reliving it all over again.  
  
"By Tsunami, the last time she cried like that was when our okasan passed away." Tenchi said.  
  
Ten minutes later Usagi and Nobuyuki finished their talk. For twenty solid minutes the father and daughter discussed the last two years of Usagi's life. When it was all over the smile on Nobuyuki's face returned indicating everything was going to be just fine. And after giving her father a great big hug Usagi called over her shoulder to the group at the door.  
  
"Okay guys you can come on out now. He said yes." Usagi called out to them.  
With that the Misaki household had four new houseguests and one more furry companion.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode Three: The First Time They Met  
  
********  
  
Morning had come to the Misaki household and one by one the residents of the house awoke to face the day. The first of these was one Usagi Misaki. Usagi had the fortunate luck to rise just as the sun was about to break over the horizon and peek through the gap in the hills kissing the valley below. After quickly throwing on some loose pants and a sleeveless T-shirt Usagi headed down the stairs and out the door to greet the new day head on.  
  
The first stop on Usagi's agenda that morning was to wake Ayeaka's guardians Azaka and Kamidaki. Bounding over to the two logs at the front gate of the Misaki home Usagi called out them in her usual chipper tone of voice.  
  
"Morning guys!" she called out.  
  
"Good morning Miss Usagi." Kamidaki the younger sounding guardian replied.  
  
"Yes it is indeed a good a morning." Azaka added before yawning.  
  
"Well I'm off. See ya!" Usagi said as she headed for the temple steps.  
  
Bounding up the numerous steps to the temple Usagi made her way over to the small family burial site and knelt before her mother's grave marker. And after saying a silent prayer Usagi began recounting the latest events in the Misaki house to her mother's spirit.  
  
"Good morning mother. Well yesterday was certainly an interesting one." Usagi began, "Ryoko still hasn't gotten her emotions under control since the Zero incident and once again I took full advantage of it. But I only do it because I like her so much. That wasn't even the more interesting part of the day. My guardian Luna made her first report to Central Command since the house got transferred here six months ago and we found out the Sailor Senshi from Tokyo were coming to Okayama. It seems the search for their princess has led them to our tiny little burg. Well things were going pretty much the same way they always do around here with Tenchi out in the fields and Ryoko about to do something that would get Ayeaka mad at her when Washu noticed a dozen nasty looking demons attacking Okayama.  
  
"Washu wasn't the only one to notice this because the sky suddenly got dark which caught Tenchi's eye. And Ryoko could feel the presence of the demons in town. Naturally I said this was Sailor Moon business and prepared to head down to town via Washu's gateways but Tenchi and Ryoko didn't want me going it alone. And I was actually glad to have them volunteer their help because I was about to ask for it. Once we got into town that's when the real fun began.  
  
"The demons began attacking and we were doing a pretty good job of holding our ground when they surrounded us. I thought we were goners but then a flaming arrow shot out of nowhere and struck one square in the back. That's when I saw them. The Sailor Senshi saw we were in trouble and offered to lend a hand. I know when to take help when it's offered and boy was I glad to get it. The fight was going at a good pace and was strictly hand to hand until something happened.  
  
"Now don't get mad at me but Tenchi got hurt during the battle. One of the demons revealed that they could use energy attacks similar to the ones Ryoko can do and it hit Tenchi. But before it could do any more damage I got between Tenchi and the demon and used my gifts Tsunami had given me. I quickly put my protective field up and stopped the next attack from hitting him. After that things seemed to happen all at once because before I knew it Ryoko and the Senshi had taken care of the remaining demons.  
  
"When I looked up I saw Sailor Mercury using her computer and visor to scan Tenchi. I could tell from the look on her face that she didn't know what to do because Tenchi and I are part Jurian. I decided to take matters into my own hands and picked up the Tenchikin. Holding the sword hilt in my hands I began praying to Tsunami to help Tenchi. I don't know how it happened but somehow with that sword in my hands I was able to heal Tenchi. Just what am I mom? I don't think even you know the answer to that but I have a good guess as to who might ojiisan's spaceship tree Funahu. I'll talk to you tomorrow mother and I love with all my heart."  
  
With that Usagi kissed her fingers and placed them on the kanji that was her mother's name.  
After her daily conversation with her mother's spirit Usagi made her way back down the temple stairs and headed out to the tiny island in the middle of the lake by her house and sat in a lotus position under the branches of Funahu. And that was how the next person to wake up found her.  
  
********  
  
Makoto was an early riser in the morning but never this early. The tall Senshi could tell she was alone in the bedroom and the empty bed she saw confirmed her suspicion. Getting up off the futon Makoto put the bedding away before brushing out her hair and putting it back into its usual ponytail. And after brushing her teeth Makoto put on her white judo clothes and made her way out the front door to get in a quick workout before breakfast.  
  
Stepping out onto the front porch Makoto was greeted by a sight that left her completely speechless. Out in the middle of the lake by the house was a tiny island large enough to hold one tree and one person. Sitting underneath the tree in a lotus position with her eyes closed was Usagi. The scene seemed at first glance to be perfectly normal but upon closer inspection Makoto noticed something unusual. Coming from the tree were pencil thin beams of blue energy that bounced off the smooth surface of the water and gently touched Usagi's forehead. And after a few minutes Usagi got up, faced the tree, and bowed to it before heading back towards her.  
  
"Good morning. Makoto is it?" Usagi said with her usual smile.  
  
"Yeah it is. Good morning to you too Usagi." Makoto replied.  
  
Makoto took a good look at the shorter person standing before her. Usagi's body was lean and well toned. Makoto couldn't find an ounce of body fat on her. Her arms and legs weren't big and bulky but each muscle was well defined. The tall Thunder Senshi could tell Usagi led a very active lifestyle.  
  
"So what were you doing out there?" Makoto asked as they sat on the porch.  
  
"Having a conversation with Funahu." Usagi said casually.  
  
"Funahu?" Makoto inquired.  
  
"My ojiisan's spaceship tree." Usagi explained as though it was no big deal.  
  
Makoto wondered what in the world Usagi was talking about and how she could talk to a tree. There were a lot of mysterious things about the Senshi of the Moon Makoto wanted to know all about.  
  
"But I don't talk to her until after I visit my mother each morning." Usagi commented.  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Yeah you might find this weird but I visit my mother's final resting place every morning and talk to her spirit like I'm doing with you."  
  
"I don't find that weird at all. I try and visit my parents' grave sites once a month and update them on what's going on in my life."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking what happened to them?"  
  
"They were in a nasty plane crash near Hokkaido when I was eleven. That was five years ago."  
  
"My mom died when I was four. My ojiisan says she had been real weak and prone to get sick real easily since she was seventeen. She almost lost Tenchi before he was born and I had to be pulled out through an emergency c-section three weeks early. I don't remember a single day where my tosan's okasan wasn't around the house when he was at work before she died."  
  
Makoto had noticed the conversation had taken on a somber note and decided to change the subject into something not so depressing. Looking around the grounds of the house she saw Ayeaka's guardians by the front gate to the house.  
  
"Hey Usagi what are those things by the front gate?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"Those two are Ayeaka's guardians Azaka and Kamidaki." Usagi explained.  
  
"They look like a pair of logs." Makoto commented.  
  
"Yeah but don't let them hear you saying that." Usagi said with a playful grin.  
  
The two girls laughed at Usagi's comment. They could tell they were going to get along just fine. And as Usagi looked over at Makoto she noticed the judo outfit the taller girl was wearing.  
  
"You do martial arts?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Yeah I've been doing judo since shortly after my parents died. You do any?" Makoto replied.  
  
"Me, I dabble in a little jujitsu and the Misaki family style of kendo. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but I've been learning from my ojiisan since I was three."  
  
"You've been practicing for thirteen years?"  
  
"Yeah, you uh want to spar with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that the two martial artists left the front porch and made their way up the temple steps to the Misaki family training grounds halfway to the top.  
  
********  
  
After Makoto woke up the other residents in the Misaki house began waking one by one. Tenchi, Sasami, Washu, and Nobuyuki all woke within mere moments of each other. And while Nobuyuki prepared for another day at work Sasami began getting breakfast ready. At the same time Tenchi went to perform his morning chores up at the shrine and Washu did some work in her other dimension lab. A few minutes after Tenchi had left Ayeaka woke up and went downstairs to see what she could do to help her imotosan leaving Minako in the room all by herself with Artimes. Luna soon followed bounding out of Usagi's room ready to face another day. And down in the family room Ryoko still snored away from her perch on one of the beams overhead.  
  
Up at the shrine Yosho had woken up when he heard Usagi having her daily conversation with Achieka. A few minutes after Usagi had left the shrine to go talk to Funahu Rei and Ami had gotten up and prepared for the day ahead. Ami put on a pair of white jeans and blue hooded sweater with canvas shoes while Rei threw on some loose fitting white pants and a red mock turtleneck. After brushing out their hair the girls went outside to check out the Misaki shrine.  
  
Rei noticed a broom leaning against one of the posts on the shrine temple and decide to make good use of it by sweeping the shrine yard. At that moment Yosho came out of the shrine office dressed in his familiar white and blue priest robes. Yosho saw what Rei was doing and tried to tell her it was Tenchi's turn to sweep the shrine yard.  
  
"Miss Hino you do not have to sweep the shrine yard. That is Tenchi's job today." He said.  
  
"I don't mind and besides I wanted to do something to repay you for allowing us to sleep in your home last night." Rei replied.  
  
It was at that point in the conversation as if on cue Tenchi appeared at the top of the steps to the shrine. Yosho not wanting to make Rei feel bad went into the small house and emerged a minute later with another broom, which he promptly handed to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi you will help Miss Hino sweep the shrine yard." Yosho told his grandson.  
  
"Yes grandpa." Tenchi replied as he took the broom.  
  
Tenchi soon got to work sweeping alongside Rei while Ami sat on the porch of the shrine house. After a brief moment of silence the three were soon engaged in friendly conversation.  
  
"So what do you two do when you're not Senshi?" Tenchi asked the girls.  
  
"Well I work at my grandpa's shrine in Tokyo where I'm studying to be a shrine priestess. It's hard work but I enjoy it. Other than that I go to school and volunteer for the school festival committee." Rei replied with a proud smile.  
  
"Besides school and studying I go to a juku three times a week and tutor. Right now my only students are Minako and Makoto." Ami told him.  
  
Tenchi the decided to ask the most important question on his mind next or else he wouldn't be able to relax around the new houseguests. He didn't want to have to deal with any more Ayeakas or Ryokos around the house.  
  
"That's nice. So are you guys seeing anyone?" he asked casually.  
  
"Well I have someone I've gone out with a few times but he lives outside Tokyo now. We still write to each other though." Ami said.  
  
"And even though I don't like to admit it I've been sort of going out with this guy who lives with my grandpa and me at the temple." Rei told him.  
  
Tenchi let out a small soft sigh and hoped Rei and Ami didn't notice. With those two out of the picture all he had to worry about were the other two Senshi and Ayeaka and Ryoko.  
  
********  
  
"Miya?" Ryo-Ohki mewed questioningly at the sleeping Artimes.  
  
Artimes awoke with a start as he heard the soft mew from Ryo-Ohki. The little brown cabbit was staring the white cat directly in the eyes inches from his face with a big grin on her face. Artimes was about to make his escape when a hand reached over and picked up the male feline by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"You woke me up from a very good dream about me and Motoki cat." Minako said in a less than cheery tone of voice.  
  
"Well as long as we're up we might as well join the rest of civilization." Artimes replied.  
  
Minako put Artimes down and went to get dressed. The white cat turned to face the cabbit who had a sweet innocent look on her face. With a dark expression on his face Artimes addressed the cabbit.  
  
"Don't think you're getting off easy Ryo-Ohki. That cute and innocent routine doesn't cut it with this white cat." Artimes told her.  
  
Ryo-Ohki just looked at Artimes with a confused expression and blinked.  
  
"Miya?" she mewed.  
  
Artimes was in no mood to argue with the cabbit and left the room to head downstairs not noticing said cabbit was following him.  
  
********  
  
Minako was greeted by quite the sight when she came down the stairs. Ayeaka was preparing the table for breakfast while Nobuyuki sat on the couch with his head buried in the morning paper. Artimes was trying to outrun Ryo-Ohki who was chasing him around the family room. Luna was seated on the couch next to Nobuyuki looking at the front section of the paper. And all the while the faint sounds of breakfast cooking and things exploding mingled with Ryoko's constant snoring from above.  
  
A couple of minutes after Minako had come downstairs Sasami popped out of the kitchen to announce breakfast was ready.  
  
"Ryoko time to get up breakfast is ready." Sasami said trying to wake the former pirate.  
  
Ryoko didn't move a single muscle and just continued snoring away. Sasami knew of one sure-fire way to get Ryoko up and going that morning and turned to her oneesan.  
  
"Ayeaka would you please go to the shrine and tell Tenchi breakfast is ready." Sasami requested.  
  
But before Ayeaka could even respond Ryoko shot up straight as an arrow and flew over to where Sasami was and quickly offered to get Tenchi and the others for breakfast.  
  
"I'll do it Sasami." She said before racing out the door.  
  
Luna decided to accompany Ryoko on her task and headed towards the door. But before she left the black feline grabbed the attention of her male counterpart and got him to follow her out the door.  
  
"Thanks a lot Luna." Artimes said once they were out the door.  
  
"You're welcome. You know if I didn't know better I'd say Ryo-Ohki likes you." Luna commented as the pair headed for the shrine steps.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Artimes asked.  
  
"You should see it when Mihoshi is around." Luna replied.  
  
Artimes noticed Luna stop halfway up the shrine steps and enter a small clearing nestled amongst a few Japanese maple trees. Catching up to her he wondered what she was doing.  
  
"Why aren't we going up to the shrine?" he asked her.  
  
"Because Usagi isn't at the shrine this morning she's at the family training ground." Luna replied.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko reached the top of the shrine steps and saw Tenchi and the girl called Rei sweeping the shrine yard while the other girl Ami watched them. The trio was engaged in casual conversation laughing about this and that. Seeing that Tenchi was preoccupied with the broom and the conversation Ryoko decided to greet Tenchi in her own special way. Floating over to him while his back was turned Ryoko glomped onto Tenchi's neck and whispered into Tenchi's ear.  
  
"Morning Tenchi." Ryoko said in a seductive manor that made Tenchi's skin crawl.  
  
"Ah! Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed as he jumped out of her arms.  
  
"What's the matter Tenchi you don't want to be with me?" Ryoko questioned him as she began inching her way closer to the now very jumpy Tenchi.  
  
Rei and Ami tried hard not to laugh at the scene unfolding before their eyes but failed miserably.  
  
Yosho emerged from the shrine office after hearing his grandson yell out the name of his former advisory and walked up behind Tenchi. Placing a hand upon Tenchi's shoulder the patriarch of the Misaki family caused his grandson to jump out of his skin.  
  
"Jeez grandpa. What'd you that for?" Tenchi almost yelled.  
  
"Can't your old grandpa have some fun now and then." Yosho said with a sly grin.  
  
"I swear you and Usagi think alike." Tenchi muttered.  
  
Yosho became serious once more and turned his attention to Ryoko.  
  
"I take it breakfast is ready." He stated rather than ask.  
  
"Yeah. We'd better get down there before it gets cold." Ryoko said, "Oh and we'll have to get whoever's at the training grounds too."  
  
Rei and Ami looked at each other for a moment. The two Senshi figured Makoto was working on her martial arts again.  
  
"Mako-chan must be practicing her judo again." Ami said.  
  
Yosho made a mental note of what Ami said before addressing his grandson.  
  
"Come Tenchi we'd better go get your sister." Yosho told him.  
  
"Sure thing grandpa." Tenchi replied.  
  
The small group made their way down the shrine steps and stopped halfway. Off to the side was a clearing with Japanese maple trees around it. In the ground were a series of poles varying in length and on top of them were Usagi and Makoto sparing in a hand to hand fighting style. Off to one side was Luna and Artimes watching the two martial artists spar.  
  
Usagi was blocking every one of Makoto's jabs blow for blow but she failed to notice Makoto go low and got hit in the stomach. Yosho could see his granddaughter needed to work on her blocking and he gently scolded her for leaving herself open to such an easy shot.  
  
"Usagi." He said firmly.  
  
"Hai ojiisan?" Usagi replied.  
  
"You failed to cover your stomach and left yourself open to a low blow to the abdomen. We will work on your blocking this afternoon." Yosho told her.  
  
"Hai ojiisan." Usagi said.  
  
"Come Usagi breakfast is ready."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Before leaving the training grounds Usagi faced Makoto and bowed in respect ending their match.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was sore from the workout Yosho had put her through. Makoto on the other hand was pumped. While Usagi felt as though every single muscle in her body had been put through the ringer Makoto felt as though she could take on the world. It wasn't as though Usagi didn't like martial arts she just didn't like it when her ojiisan worked her extra hard. And now when all she really wanted was a good long soak in the hot springs pod to relax her muscles Usagi was at the train station in Okayama proper with the Senshi and her brother waiting for their friend to arrive.  
  
As Usagi waited for the train from Tokyo to arrive she looked over to the other Senshi. Ami was running a few numbers on her mini computer shaking her head before punching a few more keys. Minako paced back and forth nervously checking the schedule and her watch every few minutes. Rei just stood off to one side watching Usagi carefully and cautiously with a stern disapproving look on her face and her arms cross across her chest.  
  
Looking over to her oniisan and then to Makoto Usagi was greeted with a pair of smiling faces that told her everything was going to be alright. Makoto's face told Usagi not to worry about Rei while Tenchi's face was full of concern for his Usako imoto-chan. Usagi sighed and smiled back at them before turning her attention back to the train tracks.  
  
Mamoru Chiba age twenty, student at Azabu Technical University, Tuxedo Mask, ally, Earth Prince, and all around great guy was currently sitting on a train from Tokyo bound to Okayama. If the gods of fate had their way Mamoru would have been on a plane bound for Boston but a certain blue green haired goddess and her dark pink haired sister saw things a little differently and the gods of fate were quickly silenced. And so for the past two years things moved a little differently in the life of Mamoru Chiba.  
  
For two years Mamoru had been having reoccurring dreams of a woman standing on a balcony in a beautiful gown asking to be set free. He could never get a good look at her face but he knew she was very beautiful. In the dream the woman told Mamoru the only way to set her free was to find the Silver Crystal. Mamoru knew the key to his past lay in the seven rainbow colored crystals he held within his hands. Somehow these crystals would unlock the secret of both the Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess.  
  
The train from Tokyo pulled into Okayama Station and when it came to a complete stop Mamoru disembarked. Upon setting foot on the platform he visually searched the crowd for the Sailor Senshi. But instead of finding the Senshi Mamoru's eyes came upon two of the most beautiful azure blue pools he had ever seen. The sound of his beating heart was the only thing that Mamoru could hear. As he continued to stare into the mesmerizing blue orbs before him a voice called out to him in an all too familiar tone.  
  
"Mamoru-san over here!"  
  
It was the sound of Ami Mizuno's voice filled with the respect she felt for the older fighter that brought him back to reality. In the two years they had come to know each other Ami treated him more like a respected elder than a true friend. At times Mamoru wished there was a way he could be closer to her.  
  
Walking over in the direction of the voice Mamoru saw three of the Senshi standing together. The smart yet quiet Ami was putting he computer away. Minako had a big grin on her face and looked like she was glad to see him again. Rei just stood there staring off towards the left with a challenging look on her face and her arms crossed. Mamoru wondered where Makoto was and why Rei didn't look too thrilled to be there. Something just didn't seem right.  
  
"Do you have them?" Minako asked him getting down to business.  
  
Mamoru pulled out a small black velvet bag and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I brought them with me." He replied, "What's up with Rei?"  
  
"She's not too fond of the new kid over there." Minako said pointing out Usagi.  
  
Mamoru looked over to Minako's left and saw Makoto standing next to a girl with blonde hair in a double bun and ponytail style. Next to the girl was a boy with short dark hair and a small pigtail. The three of them seemed to smiling and laughing about this and that. Mamoru wondered if the blonde was the new kid Minako had mentioned.  
  
"Is that her?" he wondered.  
  
"Yeah that's her next to Makoto." Minako told him.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Mamoru asked with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"That's her brother. We're staying with them at their family's home outside Okayama while we're here." Ami explained.  
  
It was at that point Rei came over to the group and in a less than enthusiastic tone suggested they introduce Mamoru to Usagi and her brother.  
  
"Well we'd better get this over with." Rei said with a slight bite in her voice.  
  
Minako sighed and hoped Rei would be able to find a way to accept Usagi the way she was.  
  
Mamoru and the girls walked over to where Makoto and the others were standing. Makoto noticed Mamoru and got a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hey you finally made it big guy." Makoto said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Makoto treated Mamoru like a big brother. Outside Motaki Makoto was one of the closest friends Mamoru had. Of all the Senshi Makoto treated him like a real friend.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba I'd like you to meet my new friend Usagi Misaki and her brother Tenchi." Makoto introduced.  
  
Makoto finished her introductions but neither Mamoru or Usagi heard a word she said. Mamoru took one look at Usagi and saw them once again the blue orbs that had captured his attention when he first stepped foot on the platform. Usagi looked back at Mamoru and took in deep blue eyes that were full of mystery. As they continued to look at each other they began to notice the other features each one had. Mamoru noticed Usagi's strong well-toned body and long blonde hair. Usagi took in Mamoru's dark hair and perfectly built body.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi were brought back to reality when Makoto tried to get Mamoru's attention.  
  
"Yo! Earth calling Mamoru, come in Mamoru." Makoto said waiving her hand in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Mako-chan." Mamoru replied softly.  
  
"Well we'd better get going." Tenchi said.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru had never seen anything like the residents of the Misaki house. As the group returned from the train station he saw four girls and an older man with gray hair waiting for them on the front porch of the house. One of the girls had long blue green hair in two ponytails and pink eyes with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. The girl next to her had long layered purple hair with two pigtails and a bob and deep violet blue eyes. The third girl had cyan blue hair, amber colored eyes, and a tail. The last girl looked to be no older than twelve and had long dark pink hair and green eyes. She might have looked young but Mamoru could tell she possessed great intelligence. The lone man looked as though he was studying the Earth Prince tying to size him up.  
  
"Ojiisan this is Mamoru Chiba. He's a friend of the Senshi." Usagi introduced, "Mamoru this my ojiisan Yosho Katsuhito Misaki."  
  
Mamoru gave a slight bow of respect to the older man before addressing him.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home honorable Misaki-san." He said.  
  
Yosho looked at Mamoru and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"You should be thanking my son-in-law not me. This is his home. Mine is at the top of those steps." Yosho told him indicating the long stairway near the house.  
  
Mamoru looked at the stairway and let out a whistle in amazement. The stairs to Misaki shine were longer than the ones that led to the Hikawa-jin temple.  
  
"Um Usagi aren't you guys forgetting something?" Washu said getting her attention.  
  
Usagi sweat dropped and let out a nervous chuckle before introducing the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I'd like you to meet the girls. That's Sasami, her oneesan Ayeaka, Ryoko, and Washu. There's another who isn't here named Mihoshi."  
  
Washu smiled and walked up to Mamoru. Usagi and Tenchi knew what was coming next.  
  
"You can call me Little Washu yes you can." Washu said with big twinkling eyes.  
  
Usagi, Tenchi, and the rest of the Misaki household just held their heads in shame.  
  
After getting Mamoru settled into Tenchi's room Usagi had insisted on giving him the standard ten-cent tour while Sasami prepared dinner. Taking him outside Usagi began by showing him what was right outside her front door. In the center of the lake in front of the house was a large tree on a tiny island and leading up to it were a series of stepping stones.  
  
"That tree out there is my ojiisan's tree Funahu." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Looks like it's been here for a long time." Mamoru commented.  
  
"Seven hundred years to be exact." Usagi told him.  
  
Taking Mamoru by the hand Usagi led him up the stairway to the Misaki shrine. Along the way she recounted a little of the history of the shrine and her family.  
  
"The Misaki shrine has been around just as long as Funahu. It was built when my ancestor wanted a place where he could pray to his goddess and keep a watch over the prison that held a nasty demon he had captured." Usagi told him.  
  
"Your family has lived in this area for that long?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes but there's more to this place than just the shrine." Usagi said stopping halfway up the steps.  
  
Mamoru wondered what could be halfway up to the shrine that was so interesting. Usagi gave him a smile and pulled the older man off to the side of the stairway. There he saw a small clearing nestled amongst the Japanese maples that dotted the hillside. In the clearing was a series of wooden poles sticking out of the ground. It was the perfect little secluded spot.  
  
"This is the Misaki family training grounds. This is where ojiisan teaches my oniisan and me the family fighting style. It's a mix of kendo and jujitsu." Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru knew how Usagi had gained her well-toned body when he heard she practiced martial arts. In fact Mamoru himself had dabbled in karate for a while joining a karate club at the local rec. center in Juban back in Tokyo. He considered himself to be fairly good in karate and had even gone one on one with Makoto a few times to keep in top form.  
  
"How long have you been learning it?" he asked trying to gage her level figuring she hadn't been at for more than a few years.  
  
"I've been going at it for thirteen years." Usagi said like it was no big deal.  
  
Mamoru's jaw seemed to drop to the ground as he stared at her in disbelief. If what Usagi had said was true than she was at it longer than he was. Taking off his green jacket Mamoru prepared to see just how good Usagi really was.  
  
"Care to put that up against my eight years of karate." Mamoru challenged.  
  
Loving a good challenge Usagi began stretching out he arms and grinned as she quickly got into a ready position. With a glint in her eyes Usagi accepted the challenge.  
  
"You're on." She said.  
  
Mamoru quickly made the first move sending a combination punch that was quickly blocked by Usagi who then sent a few jabs of her own Mamoru's way. For the first ten minutes the pair was evenly matched neither one backing down to the other. Then Mamoru made a move that proved costly. Trying for another combination move Mamoru sent a punch towards Usagi who stopped it like it was nothing. Usagi used Mamoru's size to her advantage and flipped him to the ground ending the match.  
  
"Wow, you're good." Mamoru commented.  
  
"Here let me help you up." Usagi said offering her hand.  
  
As Usagi went to help Mamoru up something happened. Usagi soon found herself inches away from Mamoru. As if driven by some unknown force Mamoru leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. At first Usagi didn't know what to make of it but then something inside her said it felt right. And in response to the kiss Usagi closed the gap between them and deepened it letting herself get held in Mamoru's strong powerful arms.  
  
When the kiss finally ended Usagi and Mamoru looked into each other's eyes with smiles upon their faces. The seeds of love had been planted and were starting to grow. And unknown to either of them the seeds were well over a thousand years old.  
  
********  
  
Okay I bet your thinking where's the meatball head remark? Well I'm making it so Mamoru isn't the bitter loner the staff at Toei wanted him to be. I'm trying to stick with how Takeuchi-sensei tried to make him a tortured soul in search for a past he can't remember. Besides having him begin to like Usagi the Jurian princess before she finds out she's the Moon Princess will make for some interesting dream sequences and inner conflicts.  
  
As for Tenchi protecting his sister when someone from the Senshi group fights with her we'll eventually see that. I'm not going to have Usagi and Rei magically kiss and make up completely but things will get better. As you can see Rei thinks Usagi is a bit immature and inexperienced and her inner senses are telling her there is something not quite right about Usagi. She won't call Usagi meatball head but I have a feeling once she learns Usagi is part alien the word freak just might be mentioned once or twice. That's when Tenchi will defend his Usako imoto-chan's honor.  
  
Oh yeah I bet you're wondering about the timeline here. Let's just say the story takes place after the Super S season of Sailor Moon and the first few parts of this story take place between Tenchi OVA episodes 12 and 13. So with that said the Senshi influenced OVA episode 13 is up next. Keep the reviews coming both good and bad because otherwise I won't be able to be a better writer.  



	4. Here Comes Jurai

First class detective Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police had sent in what had to be the most detailed report of her entire career. It contained everything from the incident that brought her to Earth to the attempt on Tenchi's life by Zero Ryoko. Nothing was overlooked. The report had four pages on the bond between Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki and six pages on Sailor Moon and Luna. The report was fifty pages in length and hard to understand.  
  
It had taken Galaxy Police headquarters three days to decode the report and another three to decide what to do about it. The report was classified top secret and ordered to be sealed away forever. Only the edited version would be allowed into the public record but there was so much detail to the report that editing it proved to be difficult. And after much frustration and many headaches Galaxy Police headquarters turned the report over to the planet Jurai.  
  
Jurian intelligence was baffled by the report. For four days they went through every detail of the report with a fine tooth comb. The section on the gems possessed first by Ryoko and now by Tenchi had them especially interested. As did the fact that Tenchi could produce three light hawk wings. But Tenchi wasn't the only person that caught the attention of the intelligence officers. Usagi was a mystery in her own right. The reaction Sailor Moon had to the seed Tsunami had given her proved to be just as fascinating as the light hawk wings. Usagi didn't need the master key to communicate with the spaceship trees. She was able to do that on her own.  
  
After the report had been thoroughly read through the Minister of Defense and the head of intelligence decided to pay a little visit to the Misaki house on Earth. The Emperor of Jurai allowed them to travel to Earth and decided that he too would like to travel to Earth. But his trip wouldn't be to visit with Tenchi and Usagi. His trip would be to retrieve his daughters and introduce one of them to the man he had chosen for her to marry. And so the Jurian royalty headed for Earth.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode Four: Here Comes Jurai.  
  
********  
  
Usagi woke up early once again. This time she had beaten the sun and decided to go watch it from her favorite place as it kissed the lake with its golden rays. Sitting underneath Funahu's canopy of branches Usagi replayed a dream she had the night before in her mind.  
  
In her dream Usagi was standing on a large marble balcony overlooking a beautiful garden wearing a long white gown. As she stood there a young man in black and silver armor took her hands in his. After a brief kiss Usagi pulled out a locket that was shaped like a star and opened it allowing its soft melody play for them alone. The crescent moon within the locket made its way around as the melody continued. Usagi then took the hand of the young man and placed her locket within it.  
  
"Take this locket as a reminder of our love and let its melody guide you back to me." Usagi said.  
  
Looking into his eyes once again Usagi and the young man kissed what they thought would be their final kiss. When the kiss ended the young man held Usagi close to him and she could hear the sound of his heart beating. Looking down at her the young man said his good-byes.  
  
"My love I do not know if I'll see you again but know that you are in my heart always. I must go now for my people need me." He told her.  
  
The dream ended with Usagi watching the young man walk out of sight.  
  
Usagi didn't know if the dream she had the night before was trying to tell her something or if it was just her imagination running wild because she had kissed Mamoru the day before. Whatever it was Usagi knew one thing Mamoru was somehow the cause of her dream.  
  
"Funahu you've been around for a long time what do you think this dream means?" Usagi asked the tree as she placed her hand on its bark.  
  
The tree responded in its usual way letting its beams of energy find Usagi.  
  
"Perhaps it is a memory." Funahu said in her mind, "Your soul is as old as I am."  
  
Usagi thought about it for a moment considering what Funahu had told her. If her soul had indeed been a part of another life before hers then maybe she was remembering events from that life. Then again maybe it was her mind telling her she was falling in love. Whatever it was the dream was a good one.  
  
"Maybe it was a memory or maybe it was pure fantasy. Whatever it was it certainly was romantic." Usagi commented as the sun found the lake.  
  
********  
  
The lone spaceship made its way towards Earth. The large ship with its unique design sailed through the stars bringing its passenger closer to his final destination. Inside the ship was a large command deck with a tree that towered over its crew. Small canals ran from different points on the command deck to a pool of water that surrounded the tree. Every so often one of the canals would glow as another command was sent from the tree to the various parts of the ship. This was the flagship of the Jurian military the ship of Azusa Emperor of Jurai.  
  
********  
  
The sound of laughter filled the shrine yard that morning for the first time in years. From inside his office Yosho didn't mind hearing the sound of young girls laughing once again while he did his paper work. The Senshi and their young male companion had decided to use the shrine as a place to discuss recent events. And while Usagi the Senshi were listening to what Luna and Artimes had to tell them Tenchi was sweeping the yard in preparation for the scrubbing he and Ayeaka were going to give it.  
  
"Central Command couldn't come up with any reason as to why Usagi hasn't reached the level the rest of you have attained." Luna was telling the Senshi.  
  
"Luna could it have anything to do with the fact that she's been here in Okayama by herself and not with the rest of the Senshi?" Ami asked while she ran a few test models on her computer.  
  
"That is a possibility." Artimes said, "While you girls were fighting new enemies that called for you to increase the strength of your abilities she hasn't faced an enemy similar to the ones in Tokyo for close to two years now."  
  
Usagi began to wonder why she hadn't received any new Senshi abilities after the incident with Kagato. She did become stronger when Tsunami infused her with her seed. But instead of awakening some hidden Senshi ability it awakened her hidden Jurian abilities.  
  
"What about those times we fought against Kagato and Dr. Clay? Don't they count Luna?" Usagi asked her guardian feline.  
  
"I'm afraid they don't." Luna began, "While what happened to you and Tenchi did give you some amazing abilities it didn't seem to affect your Senshi abilities."  
  
Tenchi had been overhearing what the Senshi and is imoto-chan were discussing and wondered why Usagi not reaching a new level was important.  
  
"I don't see why her not being like the others is such a big deal." Tenchi commented.  
  
"Over time the Senshi have gained new abilities and new transformations when they became stronger fighters. It's just that your sister hasn't gained any new Senshi abilities or transformations in the past two years and Central Command is puzzled." Artimes explained.  
  
"Who says she hasn't reached a new level." Tenchi said.  
  
"Tenchi could be right. The Senshi have been gaining new attacks through the course of their battles. For all we know what Usagi has experienced in the past six months could have put her at a new level that just hasn't been able to be accessed yet. It could have something to do with our lack of a princess and crystal." Mamoru reasoned.  
  
As the Senshi pondered what Mamoru had said both Tenchi and Usagi noticed a woman standing near the entrance to the Misaki shrine. She was dressed in ornate robes similar to the ones Ayeaka had worn when they first met her and she had long black hair that was pulled back at the nape of her neck. On her forehead was a dot much like the ones worn by the women in India and she possessed a pair of dark haunting eyes that spoke of ageless wisdom.  
  
Tenchi walked over to the woman to see what she wanted and Usagi followed close behind. As the Misaki siblings got to where she was Tenchi spoke first.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes I was hoping to see the shrine priest." She said in a soft calm voice.  
  
"Grandpa, I'll go get him for you." Tenchi replied.  
  
Tenchi went over to the small shrine office and knocked on the frame of the sliding door. As he did so Tenchi called out to his grandfather inside.  
  
"Grandpa there's a woman here to see you." Tenchi informed him.  
  
"I will be there in a moment Tenchi." Yosho told his grandson.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko was napping the couch when the woman walked into the house. She had blue hair a shade lighter than Sasami's done up in ponytail with a scarf covering part of it and pink eyes that seemed to carry within them an ageless youth. The robes she wore were pink and blue with accents of green and black. The woman carried herself with the dignity and grace required of her position.  
  
Upon spotting Ryoko the woman's eyes lit up and became three times their normal size and a big smile came across her face. Clasping her hands together the woman gasped in delight before heading over to the couch to wake up the sleeping Ryoko.  
  
"Sasami!" the woman cried out waking the sleeping Ryoko.  
  
The woman grabbed the pseudo Sasami and held the former space pirate in a tight hug.  
  
"Ah lady I'm not Sasami." Ryoko tried to tell her while trying hard to breath.  
  
The woman didn't seem to care Ryoko wasn't her Sasami. But upon closer inspection the woman thought her Sasami had changed her appearance.  
  
"Oh my little Sasami what have done to your hair? You dyed it and now it's all hard and spikey. Well don't worry because we can fix that." She cried out while she tugged on Ryoko's cheeks.  
  
Ryoko tried desperately to tell the woman that she was not Sasami again.  
  
"Uh listen lady I'm not Sasami." Ryoko said.  
  
The woman just wouldn't hear of it and Ryoko wondered if there was any way she could get away from the crazy lady. It was at that point the door to the kitchen opened and Sasami walked out with Ryo-Ohki tagging along behind her. One look at the real Sasami and the woman could see the pseudo Sasami for who she really was the former pirate Ryoko.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Sasami asked.  
  
"You're not Sasami." She growled when she heard Sasami's voice.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to say." Ryoko replied.  
  
The woman just wouldn't hear any excuses and tossed Ryoko aside like she was crumpled up bit of paper being thrown in the trash. Turning back to Sasami the woman's eyes softened once again and clasping her hands together the smile returned once more.  
  
"Sasami! My little Sasami!" the woman called out as she ran to Sasami.  
  
Sasami got the same look on her face as the woman, which looked better on her.  
  
"It's my mommy. Mommy!" Sasami called out as she met the woman halfway.  
  
Looking over at Sasami and her mother Ryoko commented on the situation.  
  
"That's her mother?" Ryoko said in a bit of disbelief.  
  
********  
  
Ayeaka, unaware that her mother has come for a visit, walked back to the main shrine yard after filing the bucket she was holding with water. As the yard came into view she saw Tenchi and Usagi standing near a woman she had not seen at the shrine before. One look at the woman's robes and face and Ayeaka immediately recognized her. The color left Ayeaka's face as she dropped the bucket on the ground spilling its contents. Running up to the woman Ayeaka greeted her.  
  
"Lady Funahu what a pleasant surprise." Ayeaka said with a bow.  
  
"Ayeaka it's good to see you again." Funahu replied.  
  
Ayeaka smiled at Funahu and knowing she would not have traveled alone asked the question that would confirm her theory.  
  
"Am I to assume that she is with you?" Ayeaka asked her.  
  
"Yes and she should be at the house by now." Funahu told Ayeaka.  
  
With a quick bow Ayeaka ran off down the stairs to the house.  
It was at that moment Yosho came out of his office to meet with the woman Tenchi had mentioned. Expecting to see a woman from town who either needed counseling or was looking to book the shrine the patriarch of the Misaki family was taken by surprise when he saw who she was. Like his sister Ayeaka the color left his face and he immediately stiffened out of fear rather than protocol.  
  
"M-m-mother! W-w-what are you doing here?" he stammered nervously.  
  
Tenchi and Usagi looked at each other with looks of disbelief and confusion on their faces. Standing before them was a woman who for all appearances looked no older than their father was yet with one single word they learned she was well over seven hundred years old.  
  
"Mother?" they said not believing what they had heard.  
  
Lady Funahu was not only from Jurai but she was also their great grandmother.  
  
"Why don't we go into my office." Yosho said.  
  
Funahu followed her son to his office where they could talk in private.  
  
Tenchi and Usagi waited until the door was closed before trying to see what they could hear their grandfather say to his mother. A minute later Luna, Artimes, and the Senshi were right there beside them.  
  
"How could she be his mother she looks no older than your father." Makoto whispered to them.  
  
"You have to realize people from Jurai tend to live very long lives. Ayeaka and Sasami are both over seven hundred years old and look at them." Luna explained.  
  
********  
  
Sasami and her mother were sitting on the couch watching the now humanoid Ryo-Ohki perform a little song and hand routine she had learned from Sasami and Usagi. The song resembled Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and the hand routine consisted of hand rolls and fist bops in time with the tune. When the performance was over the mother and daughter applauded and cheered.  
  
"That was wonderful Ryo-Ohki." Misaki said in her overly cute tone of voice.  
  
That was how Ayeaka found them when she came into the house. Sasami and Misaki were on the couch and Ryo-Ohki was standing in front of them while Ryoko was busy restoring her dignity after the slight mix-up earlier. Looking at her mother Ayeaka sighed and prepared to greet her.  
  
"Hello mother." Ayeaka said showing great respect.  
  
Misaki looked over in the direction of the voice and saw her daughter standing next to Ryoko looking all prim and proper. This was not the way she had raised her daughters especially Ayeaka. Misaki put on her best hurt feelings face and responded to her daughter's greeting.  
  
"Is that any way to greet your mother." She said with a slight pout.  
  
Ayeaka sighed knowing she would have to greet her mother the only way she liked to be greeted. Looking over at Ryoko her eyes became hard and she issued a warning to the former pirate about what going to take place inside the Misaki home.  
  
"Now Ryoko I'm about to do something that could be very embarrassing if word of this ever got out. If you say a word about this to anyone I'll kill you." Ayeaka said in low voice.  
  
Ayeaka's face loosened and her eyes became big puppy dog saucers. A goofy smile came on her face and she clasped her hands together holding them up high. Swallowing her pride Ayeaka then called out to her mother in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"My mommy! My very own mommy!" Ayeaka cried out.  
  
Misaki's face quickly mirrored Ayeaka's and she responded to her daughter in much the same manor she used on Sasami.  
  
"Ayeaka oh my little Ayeaka!" Misaki replied as she embraced her daughter.  
  
Ryoko couldn't stand it any longer and broke out in an uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"She called her mommy." Ryoko commented between bouts of laughter.  
  
Misaki looked at Ryoko with a hardened face.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that." She growled protectively.  
"Uh no, no problem at all." Ryoko replied quickly stopping her laughing fit.  
  
********  
  
Yosho sat before Funahu inside the small one room office. Looking at his mother he could tell she hadn't changed much in the past seven hundred years. The planet Jurai had been very kind to the woman who once lived on Earth. Yosho prided himself on his good manners and hospitality and offered his mother a cup of hot tea.  
  
"Can I get you some tea mother?" he asked her  
  
"Yes, I'd love some." She replied.  
  
As Yosho prepared the small burner and kettle Funahu studied her son. Looking at the man before her she noticed he appeared to be quite different from the last time she had seen him. His long hair was gray and he sported a thick mustache and glasses. But upon closer inspection Funahu saw that this was merely a disguise for underneath the cleaver façade was the son she remembered.  
  
"Yosho you don't need to use your disguise with me." Funahu told her son.  
  
"You could tell then." He said as he dropped the disguise.  
  
Once again Funahu looked upon her son and saw the man she remembered. His hair was darker and his face had softened considerably. The mustache he had was gone as well and his eyes seemed a bit darker. In fact his whole body seemed different every little wrinkle he had was gone and his skin was softer and more youthful.  
  
Looking at his mother once again the now youthful Yosho got right to business.  
  
"So I take it by your visit you have received Mihoshi's report?" he asked his mother in a younger sounding voice while he poured a glass of tea for her.  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi's report was, shall we say, quite exhaustive. It took Jurian intelligence four days to read through the entire report." Funahu replied before taking a sip of the tea.  
  
"And you've come to discuss the details of that report?" Yosho asked her trying to find her reasons for coming back to Earth.  
  
Funahu looked at her son. True she had come to see just what Mihoshi was reporting about but she had also returned to Earth to see her only child once again.  
  
"What, can't a mother come and visit her son? You could have at least kept in contact. Not once in seven hundred years had I heard from you." She replied sounding a tad bit offended because she was kept out of her son's life for so long.  
  
Taking another sip of her tea Funahu decided to change the subject of their conversation.  
  
"So I take it the boy out there was Tenchi. And the girl with him was Usagi." Funahu said, "But who were the others by the temple? The black cat I assume is Usagi's but the report did not mention another feline living here."  
  
Yosho felt his mother had a right to know what had transpired over the last few days.  
  
"The individuals you saw by the temple are some houseguests we have staying with us. They came to Okayama to meet up with Usagi. I'm assuming Mihoshi's report covered Usagi's other identity as Sailor Moon and the fact that Luna out there can talk." Yosho explained.  
  
"I see." Funahu commented, "Your grandchildren are quite amazing. Tenchi has the ability to create the light hawk wings. And Usagi can communicate with the spaceship trees without the aid of the master key. Tenchi is quite the handsome young man. He must be trouble for the ladies."  
  
At that moment Yosho heard the sound of someone stumbling on the steps to the shrine office. Adjusting his glasses Yosho sighed and used his Katsuhito voice to reprimand his grandchildren.  
  
"Tenchi, Usagi!" he yelled through the closed door.  
  
On the other side of the door Tenchi, Usagi, the Senshi, Mamoru, and the cats freaked and ran.  
  
Funahu let out a soft giggle before getting back to the main reason for her visit the report.  
  
"Mihoshi's report also mentioned the gems within the sword Tenchi. She said they have some unusual properties and that there might be a connection between the gems and Jurai's spaceship trees." Funahu said watching her son look out the window to his tree in the lake below.  
  
"Yes I have suspected this for some time. It is my belief Ryoko's gems are responsible for keeping my spaceship tree alive all these years." Yosho told his mother.  
  
"And you haven't told this to your grandchildren or Ayeaka?" Funahu probed a bit further.  
  
Yosho let out a soft sigh before answering his mother.  
  
"Now you see why I keep my disguise." Yosho replied.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi, Usagi, and the others had heard enough of the conversation between their grandfather and great grandmother to know what was going on. Funahu and Ayeaka's mother had come to Earth to check them out because of the report Mihoshi had written. And while they were here the two women were going to visit with their children. Tenchi couldn't help but feel as though they were going to judge him and ask to see a display of the abilities given to him by Tsunami. Usagi on the other hand couldn't believe how young their great grandmother looked.  
  
"Your great grandmother is certainly a beautiful woman." Ami said.  
Before Usagi or Tenchi could comment on what Ami had said the door to the shine office opened. Yosho and Funahu stepped out of the office and walked over to the Misaki siblings. Yosho faced his grandchildren and asked them to show his mother to the house below.  
  
"Tenchi, Usagi please show your great grandmother to the house." Yosho said.  
  
Tenchi looked at his grandfather a bit nervously and responded.  
  
"Uh sure thing grandpa." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Hai ojiisan." Usagi added.  
  
Tenchi and Funahu started towards the steps to the temple. Usagi started to follow them but before she caught up with them she called over her shoulder to her new friends.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit guys." Usagi told them.  
  
Tenchi, Funahu, and Usagi made their way down the temple steps. After a few moments of silence between the three Funahu spoke breaking it.  
  
"Tenchi, Usagi do you find it a bit strange finding out that I am your great grandmother?" she asked the siblings.  
  
Tenchi thought about it for a brief moment before answering Funahu's question.  
  
"No I don't find it strange at all. I kind of like having a great grandmother." Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah it's kind of cool. I mean you look so beautiful and young it's hard to believe you're as old as you are." Usagi added.  
  
Usagi's comment made Funahu smile. It was nice to be thought of as young again.  
  
As the three continued down the steps Usagi noticed Washu heading in their direction. The diminutive scientist had a collection tube over one of her shoulders. On this day her hair was hidden beneath a white beret and she wore white pants and short green jacket. On her face was a great big smile.  
  
"Ah Tenchi, Usagi just the pair I was looking for." Washu began, "Would you two be a couple of dears and take this for me to the shrine."  
  
Washu handed the siblings the tube and smiled.  
  
"But Washu we were supposed to show great grandma to the house." Usagi said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll show her to the house." Washu told them.  
  
With that said Tenchi and Usagi headed back to the shrine and left Funahu with the self-proclaimed super genius.  
  
Washu waited until the Misaki siblings were well out of earshot before addressing Funahu.  
  
"I know why you have come Lady Funahu." Washu said to the empress.  
  
Funahu got a smile on her face and made her reply to Washu's statement.  
  
"Please call me Little Funahu." Funahu replied trying not to laugh.  
  
Washu got a heaven help me look on her face and looked up towards the sky in defeat.  
  
"Don't tell me Mihoshi put that in her report." The super genius said.  
  
"Mihoshi's report was thorough." Funahu told her.  
  
Washu and Funahu began walking towards the house. Putting her hands behind her head Washu addressed Funahu getting right to the point of the visit.  
  
"So you've come here because of Ryoko and the gems haven't you." Washu said.  
  
"That and Tenchi and Usagi." Funahu replied.  
  
Washu stopped and turned to face Funahu.  
  
"You want to know if I'll build another Ryoko is that it?" Washu began, "No I will not build another Ryoko. I have achieved what I wanted when I made her. I do not see a need to make another."  
  
Funahu gave out a small sigh of relief when she heard this.  
  
"That is good to hear." Funahu said.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi, Usagi, the cats, and the Senshi returned to the Misaki house to see Ayeaka, Sasami, and their mother outside the house with Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. The cabbit was still in her humanoid form and was playing with Sasami while Ayeaka and Misaki watched. Upon seeing the scene before them Tenchi couldn't help but smile. In the short time he had known them Tenchi had grown quite fond of the young princess and the cabbit treating them like little sisters.  
  
As they continued to watch Sasami and Ryo-Ohki a large spaceship appeared overhead. The Senshi pulled out their henshin rods prepared to transform in case anything should attack the house. Misaki looked up at the spaceship and smiled while Ayeaka got a worried look on her face. Tenchi and Usagi had some idea where the ship was from but still stared in awe at its size. The ship resembled Ayeaka's Ryu-oh in design but was clearly ten times lager.  
  
Watching the ship the group assembled outside the Misaki house saw a sphere of light descend from the ship. The glowing sphere touched the ground and disappeared revealing itself to be a transport pod for the ship. The passenger in the pod was a male dressed in white and dark blue ornate robes. His hair was black and long like Ayeaka's and was pulled back into a single long pigtail. Upon his face was a long beard that was separated into two pigtails. His dark eyes showed great power and a commanding soul. The Senshi watched his actions wearily waiting for something to happen.  
  
Ayeaka was the first one to make a move. Sighing softly she mustered up all the courage she had and addressed the man standing before them.  
  
"Hello father." Ayeaka said.  
  
"Ayeaka, Sasami I've come to take you home." He told her.  
  
Upon hearing the man in front of them was Ayeaka's father the Senshi relaxed and watched what was about to unfold. Tenchi and Usagi just watched in disbelief for the man that Ayeaka called father had to have been their great grandfather.  
  
"But I'd rather stay here with Tenchi father." Ayeaka said.  
  
Ayeaka's father became enraged when he heard his eldest daughter's decision.  
  
"You want to stay here with one of those Earthlings?" he questioned her.  
  
It was at that point that Washu and Funahu arrived at the house. Upon hearing what her husband had said Funahu let her own two cents be known.  
  
"You seem to forget that I am one of those Earthlings." Funahu said in her calm gentle voice.  
  
Turning to his first wife Azusa commented on her statement.  
  
"You are a special case." He told her.  
  
Before he could address his daughter once more Azusa soon found himself face to face with Ryo-Ohki who had decided to greet him in her own special way. Standing before the mighty Emperor of Jurai Ryo-Ohki went into her Twinkle Twinkle routine. When she was finished Azusa just stared at her with a blank look upon his face. Not knowing what to do Ryo-Ohki repeated the number. When she finished her dance the second time Azusa was completely confused and at a loss of words.  
  
"W-w-what is the meaning of this?" he said not fully understanding the cabbit was more like a four year old girl than a spaceship.  
  
Upon hearing the words Azusa spoke to her Ryo-Ohki began to cry.  
  
Funahu bent down and addressed the little cabbit. Pulling out a handkerchief Funahu began drying Ryo-Ohki's eyes comforting her.  
  
"There, there. That was one of the best dances I've ever seen. You're such a little trooper. Wouldn't you agree?" Funahu said to her husband.  
  
Azusa knew when he was beaten and just sighed.  
  
"I've never seen anything like before." He said to Ryo-Ohki.  
  
The little cabbit perked right up and ran over to where Tenchi and the others were standing. Jumping into Tenchi's arms Ryo-Ohki smiled triumphantly getting a smile in return from Tenchi.  
  
"See they really liked it." He said.  
  
"Yeah you did great." Usagi added.  
  
With the cabbit's performance over Azusa returned to the subject at hand, returning his daughters home to Jurai for Ayeaka's wedding.  
  
"Ayeaka it is time you married." Azusa announced, "I have chosen for you the perfect husband."  
  
Ayeaka was shocked to hear her father had gone and chosen a husband for her.  
  
"What! But I wish to remain here with Lord Tenchi and his family." Ayeaka protested.  
  
Azusa glared at Tenchi for a moment before responding to his daughter's remark.  
  
"Fine then if that's the way you want it Tenchi shall duel against the man I have chosen for you. Whoever wins shall have your hand. But I must warn you Seriyu is one of the best swordsman around." Azusa told them.  
Ayeaka looked at Tenchi with pleading eyes. If she was to continue to have her freedom then not only did Tenchi need to duel Seriyu, he needed to win.  
  
Like Azusa Seriyu floated down to Earth in a bubble of light. When the bubble faded the member of the Misaki house and their guests got their first look at the man Azusa deemed worthy enough to marry Ayeaka. Seriyu had lightly tanned skin with baby blue eyes and pink hair pulled back into a ponytail. The long robes he wore were pink and blue with yellow accents and some well placed puffballs near the shoulders. Seriyu wore a thin dark pink headband on his forehead and carried a small feathered fan in his gloved hands that was currently covering his face. Putting on snooty airs Seriyu addressed the group.  
  
"Oh the fair Princess Ayeaka and the fair Princess Sasami do not worry for I shall rescue you from this awful place." He said as he closed his fan and used it to emphasize their surroundings.  
  
"Tenchi I know you will win." Ayeaka commented.  
  
One look at the man before them and Ryoko couldn't help but comment on the situation.  
  
"Tenchi you don't have to fight this guy. Let Ayeaka go with him and we can be happy together." Ryoko said as she put her arms around Tenchi.  
  
It was at that point that Funahu walked over to Tenchi and Ryoko and pulled out a slip of paper holding it in front of the former space pirate.  
  
"What's this?" Ryoko asked letting go of Tenchi.  
  
"Oh this it's just a bill for all the damage you caused." Funahu said as though it was no big deal.  
  
Funahu then began to strike a deal with Ryoko.  
  
"If Tenchi defeats Seriyu then we can forget all about your bill." Funahu told her.  
  
Hearing she would be free of debt if Tenchi won Ryoko got a sappy look on her face and turned to face one of Tsunami's chosen champions.  
  
"Tenchi I know you will win the duel just to free me of my debts." She said sounding helpless.  
  
Tenchi let out a heavy sigh knowing Ayeaka and Ryoko had him beat. There was nothing he could do to back out of the duel now.  
  
As Tenchi and Seriyu prepared for their duel the other members of the Misaki home made themselves comfortable on the front porch. Sasami, playing the proper hostess, had popped some corn and was passing out drinks and other snacks to the spectators. After receiving her popcorn Misaki walked over to Azusa and tried to get him to join them on the porch.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit with us." Misaki said as she dug into the popcorn.  
  
"No." Azusa replied.  
  
"Oh well." Misaki commented before returning to her seat.  
  
Tenchi and Seriyu were ready to begin their duel. Seriyu held his blade ready to strike while Tenchi clutched onto the Tenchikin prepared to defend himself. Seriyu looked at Tenchi rather smugly as though he knew he would win.  
  
"You know you really don't stand a chance against me. I am one of the best swordsman on all of Jurai." Seriyu said as though he were trying to impress someone.  
  
But before Tenchi could respond to Seriyu's remark or get the duel underway something happened. Tenchi noticed a small flash in the sky over the shrine lake. He knew what was going to happen and braced himself for the inevitable.  
  
Tenchi wasn't the only one to notice the flash in the sky. Usagi was alerted skyward by Funahu and looked up to see the flash seconds after Tenchi. Usagi knew immediately someone was about to crash into the lake. Looking over to Sasami Usagi said the four words that warned of the impending event.  
  
"Sasami umbrellas and hurry." She said.  
  
Sasami nodded and ran into the house to gather as many umbrellas as she could find.  
  
********  
  
The flash in the sky that prompted the gathering of umbrellas was in reality Mihoshi's shuttle Yukinojo. The shuttle was falling at a rapid pace and the on board computer was not too happy about their current rate of decent.  
  
"Mihoshi we seem to be falling at a rapid pace. Please deploy breaking thrusters now." He said.  
  
"Don't worry we'll just let the landing beacon guide us in." Mihoshi told him.  
  
If computers had feelings Yukinojo would sigh in exasperation and wonder what to do with his pilot. But since computers don't have feelings Yukinojo simply reminded Mihoshi of the one major difference between Earth and the other inhabited planets in the galaxy, it lacked the landing beacon.  
  
"Mihoshi you seemed to have forgotten Earth doesn't have a landing beacon." He reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Mihoshi replied as the realization sunk in.  
  
When the realization hit Mihoshi went from carefree to panic-stricken.  
  
"Oh no!" she said.  
  
But it was too late to do anything and Mihoshi just hoped and prayed she would land in the lake.  
  
********  
  
Sasami returned from the house with the aforementioned umbrellas. Handing an elegant bamboo umbrella to her father first Sasami them preceded to hand out the rest of the umbrellas making certain her mother and Funahu each had their own. The Senshi were a bit confused as to why they needed umbrellas on a sunny day. But when they saw Usagi and her great grandmother opening their umbrellas the Senshi followed suit.  
  
Looking skyward everyone could now see what had prompted Usagi to tell Sasami to get the umbrellas. There descending from the sky at a rapid pace was a small white shuttle in an odd design. The Senshi not having seen the shuttle before didn't know what to make of it. But the members of the Misaki house knew exactly who was flying the shuttle Detective First Class Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi's shuttle hit the water sending a plume of water high into the sky. The resulting waves from the splashdown swept Seriyu off the dock leaving him floating in the lake. The umbrellas Sasami had passed out came in handy as the water from the splashdown began falling in a downpour.  
  
Mihoshi climbed onto the dock sobbing. Her uniform was soaked and Yukinojo was going to need major repairs again.  
  
"Washu I broke my ship again." Mihoshi said between wails  
  
********  
  
Azusa, Funahu, and Misaki stood before the full compliment of the residents of the Misaki house. Azusa was not too pleased his eldest daughter was going to stay on Earth but that was her decision and beside that Tenchi had won the duel even if it was by default. Looking over to Sasami Azusa asked his youngest child if she wished to return home with him.  
  
"Sasami do you wish return home?" Azusa asked her.  
  
"If I go who's gonna cook for them." Sasami replied.  
  
Makoto prepared to volunteer for the job but the moment she opened her mouth to say something Minako's hand covered her mouth. The Senshi of Love gave the thunder Senshi a look that told her not to get involved in Usagi's family business.  
  
Azusa knew where his daughter's heart was. If she wanted to stay and help Tenchi take care of the house then he wasn't going to stop her. She was still young and had plenty of time before she would have to start thinking about her royal duties.  
  
"If that is what you want then I will not try and stop you." He said.  
  
With that Misaki and Funahu said their good-byes to their children and great grandchildren. Misaki pulled both Ayeaka and Ryoko into a big group hug and began crying her tears of joy once again. Upon seeing Misaki cry Mihoshi began crying as well.  
  
"Goodbye my little Ayeaka, little Ryoko. I'll miss you." Misaki said.  
  
Funahu addressed her great grandchildren.  
  
"Tenchi, Usagi it was a pleasure getting to meet both of you. I look forward to seeing you both again one day." Funahu said to the Misaki siblings.  
  
"I hope you're able to return too." Tenchi replied formally.  
  
"Yeah I'd like to see you again too." Usagi added with a smile.  
  
Turning to head towards his ship Azusa said one final comment that was now directed towards his son Yosho who was standing off to one side of the group.  
  
"Yosho I trust you will watch over your sisters and keep them safe." Azusa said.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi will protect them." Yosho told his father.  
  
With that Azusa, Funahu, and Misaki returned to their ships.  
  
The three ships left Earth's atmosphere and began their return to Jurai.  
  
********  
  
Hours after their departure Misaki and Funahu sat on board their husband's ship talking about their visit to their children.  
  
"You know sister we must try and stay longer the next time visit them." Misaki said.  
  
********  
  
It should be assumed whenever I mentioned the Senshi I was including Mamoru in the general group. Don't worry we'll have some action coming up in the next episode. The next episode will finally complete the mission that has taken two years to complete. How you may ask well let's just say it has something to do with Tokimi, a demon, and a certain octopus haired doctor that wants revenge on Washu.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story and to those of you who not only made this one of their favorite stories but made me one of your favorite authors too. Keep those reviews coming. Also please check out my Tenchi and Usagi Muyo folder in the Sailor Moon discussion section and contribute to the conversations. Your opinions matter and actually help make the story I write better.  



	5. Princess Revealed Part One

The stars glistened in the night sky over the Misaki house and shrine. The calm peaceful night was just right for innocent dreams to run through the heads of the sleeping members of the Misaki family and their guests. And on this night some dreams were going to reveal a lot to certain members of the Misaki household.  
  
For instance if one were to look in on the dreams of Nobuyuki Misaki they would see that he was once again dreaming in happy little montages. In his dreams he was judging a beauty contest, being an Arab sheik surrounded by a horde of girls, and reliving the night he asked Achieka to marry him. And if that same person were to then focus on Ryoko they would find her snoozing happily with dreams of being with Tenchi running through her head. Moving from the rafters to the hall closet lab Washu was having a dream where everyone she knew was replacing characters from a movie she had seen. The interplanetary and international satellite dish Washu had set up picked up a showing of "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" on the Superstation from Atlanta and now in her dream Washu was Professor Indiana Jones.  
  
Going from the front hall closet we begin focussing on the younger members of the Misaki home. In the room shared by Ayeaka and Sasami we see smiles on the faces of the five individuals sleeping on the floor. Ryo-Ohki was having a dream where she was sitting in front of a mountain of carrots gleefully eating them one by one. Next to her Artimes was having a dream that seemed to fill in a few missing parts of his memory where he and Luna were sitting in the lap of a gentle elegant queen. Sasami was dreaming about her and Ryo-Ohki in humanoid form laughing and giggling as they rode on a merry-go-round. Ayeaka was dreaming about her and Tenchi while Minako was having another dream about Motoki.  
  
Jumping from the girls' room to the shrine one would find Yosho having pleasant dreams of his own. Yosho was having a what if dream about his daughter Achieka where she never died. In the guestroom of the modest little house Ami and Rei dreamed the night away too. Ami was dreaming about her father before he and her mother divorced. Rei was dreaming she was a famous singer songwriter having a big concert in Tokyo.  
  
Back in the Misaki house in Usagi's room Makoto was dreaming about a guy she liked from school. Mihoshi was having a dream where she was running the Galaxy Police. Luna was just having a dream similar to the one Artimes was having. Jumping over to Tenchi's room Tenchi was dreaming one of those odd funny dreams where everyone was circus performer and Ryoko was clown. But it was Mamoru's dream as well as Usagi's that would bring about some revelations.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru's dream began the way it always did. He was dressed in his Prince Endymoin attire standing in the garden of the mystery castle. Up in the balcony he could see the shadowy figure of the unknown princess. As Mamoru tried to get a glimpse of who she might be the princess called out to him.  
  
"Please you must set me free." She begged him.  
  
Mamoru always needed more information from her and asked the same question he always did.  
"Princess how can I set you free?" he needed to know.  
  
The response she gave him was the same one she always gave him and he could recite it word for word before she even gave it.  
  
"Find the Silver Crystal and I will be free once more." She said.  
  
Normally at this point in the dream Mamoru would question her about the Silver Crystal but before he could do so Mamoru felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning around he saw Usagi standing before him in an outfit that showed off every curve on her body. Usagi had on a cropped pink sleeveless Chinese shirt and a matching hip hugging skirt with matching riding boots. Mamoru stared at Usagi speechless.  
  
"Part of you wants to be with her doesn't it. And yet part of you wants what you can see before you. There is a way to have both you know." Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru was intrigued by what Usagi had to say.  
  
"How can I have both of you?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
"Form the Silver Crystal and the two shall become one." Usagi replied.  
  
"But if I do that I'll loose you." Mamoru said with concern.  
  
Usagi smiled at Mamoru and ran a finger along his jaw line bringing it up to his lips.  
  
"You will not loose me my dear Mamo-chan. With the Silver Crystal I'll be stronger." Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru smiled at Usagi and kissed her delicate finger before removing it from his lips. Then he pulled Usagi closer to him and kissed her on the lips.  
  
********  
  
Usagi's dream was unlike any other dream she had. In it she was standing in a garden that was below a large marble balcony. Usagi had on a delicate pink silk dress that ended just above the knee with matching slippers. Looking up to the balcony Usagi saw herself from her princess dream dressed in an elaborate white gown. The Dream Princess Usagi appeared to be much more delicate than regular Usagi. Usagi could tell she hadn't done any strenuous physical activity a single day in her life because her arms were skinny spindles. After a few moments of silence the dream version of Usagi spoke.  
  
"Usagi Misaki you love Mamoru Chiba don't you?" she said.  
  
Usagi blushed a bit and smiled.  
  
"Well I do feel something for him. But I've only known him for a couple of days." Usagi answered herself.  
  
"Ah yet it felt right when he held you in his arms." Dream Usagi commented.  
  
Usagi sighed dreamily and the smile grew on her face.  
  
"That and I think the fact that we kissed had something to do with it." Usagi said.  
  
The Dream Usagi smiled at her modern persona. She knew what those lips felt like.  
  
"But you see Usagi your lips have kissed his a thousand times over and he yours. It was only natural for you two to kiss." Dream Usagi began, "You and I are one in the same like Sasami and Tsunami. One day you will have all my memories but for that to happen we must take the first step."  
  
"What do we have to do to take the first step?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"To become one the Silver Crystal must be formed. Then I will become you."  
  
"So then I'll look like you?"  
  
"Actually Usagi it has been decided a long time ago that I be the one to give up my physical form and let my knowledge and memories become one with yours. You have the stronger physical form."  
  
Usagi thought about what the Dream Usagi had told her and smiled. She had to admit to herself that thirteen years of running up the shrine steps and doing martial arts had made her physically stronger but it also made her stronger mentally as well.  
  
"Okay then we get that Silver Crystal of yours." Usagi said.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode Five: Moon Princess Revealed Part One  
  
********  
  
Rei sat in front of the fire in the early morning light. The small fire made of fallen branches and twigs couldn't compare to the sacred fire back at Hikawa but it would do just fine. Rei's grandfather had taught her any fire could be used for meditation. On this morning Rei needed to figure out a few things concerning recent events and the fire was the perfect way to do that.  
  
As Rei concentrated on the flames in front of her she saw the flames dance as she became one with them. The flames seemed to grow in size with each passing moment. When the flames were at their highest height something broke Rei's concentration. Rei heard the sound of someone talking.  
  
"It had to have been the strangest dream I've ever had. I don't know if that dream was actually telling me something or just the result of recent events but I want to see if it's true." The voice said.  
Rei was curious as to who would be up this early in the morning and followed the sound of the voice to its source after properly dousing the fire. Upon reaching the voice Rei saw Usagi kneeling in front of a grave marker under a beautiful Japanese maple tree. Standing a few feet back Rei watched the scene unfold before her.  
  
"I just wish there was someone I could turn to who can give me the answers I'm looking for. I'll see you again tomorrow mom. I love you with all my heart." Usagi said before kissing her fingers and placing them on the kanji for her mother's name.  
  
Usagi stood up and turned to head back down the shrine steps coming face to face with Rei. Usagi was a bit startled when she saw the young priestess standing before her.  
  
"Rei um how long have you been standing there?" Usagi asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Not too long. I was meditating over by the cave when I heard you. So this is your mom's grave?" Rei replied trying to be civil with her hostess.  
  
"Yeah my ojiisan thought she should be buried alongside her okasan under their favorite place. He told me once when my mom was little that she and my obasan would sit under this tree and read stories together something I never had growing up." Usagi said.  
  
Rei's sixth sense was telling her there was something different about Usagi once again. Ever since they had met a few days prior Rei had a strange feeling Usagi was unlike any person she had ever met. It was different from the feeling she got when Minako and Ami first came to the Hikawa-jin temple and it had her both wary and curious at the same time.  
  
"So do you talk to your mother every day?" Rei asked her.  
  
"Uh huh it helps me feel close to her. I started doing it when I began first grade. Back then I'd just fill her in on everything that happened between visits to the shrine. I only started doing this daily when the house got transferred here six months ago." Usagi explained.  
  
Rei could understand Usagi's need to talk about the things going on in her life with the spirit of her mother. It was the same reason Rei meditated in front of the sacred fire each day. She needed to talk to someone about her life as a Senshi and the fire was great at keeping secrets.  
  
"I usually meditate in front of a fire each day." Rei told her.  
  
"You talk to a fire? Does it talk back?" Usagi asked a bit curious.  
  
"Sometimes it does. Fire is a big part of my beliefs. Our temple is dedicated to the fire god Hikawa. It also goes hand in hand with being Sailor Mars."  
  
"My family prays to Tsunami goddess of Jurai and mother of all spaceship trees. Trees are a big part of the Jurian culture according to Ayeaka. And since Tsunami gave me her gift I've been able to talk to Funahu without the master key."  
  
"Your great grandmother?"  
  
"No my ojiisan's spaceship tree Funahu. I'll show you."  
  
With that Usagi led Rei down the shrine steps to meet Funahu sitting in the middle of the lake.  
  
********  
  
Tokimi wasn't pleased with the recent turn of events. The demons D3 had sent to Okayama were destroyed by an unknown group of girls who wore outfits similar to the one Yosho's granddaughter sometimes wore. And to top it all off Tokimi was detecting a strange energy source coming from the Misaki shrine. This energy rivaled that of the three gems and Tokimi wanted to make it her own.  
  
Tokimi was once again holding council with her right hand man D3. The discussion focused on the need to get the gems and their prior attempts to do so.  
  
"Twice we have tried to get Washu's gems and twice we have failed. Now I'm detecting something just as powerful coming from the Misaki shrine. If I am to gain ultimate power then I must have both the gems and the source of this new energy." Tokimi said.  
  
"How will we go about getting them?" D3 wondered.  
  
If Tokimi showed any emotion she would have shivered when thoughts of Dr. Clay entered her mind. But since she remained emotionless it was hard to tell the arrogant scientist made her skin crawl.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this Dr. Clay was on the right track the last time we used him. And as much as I despise my own idea we will be needing the services of the good doctor once again. I want you to find Dr. Clay and bring him to me. This time we will give him the upper hand by giving him a demon the likes of which Yosho and his family have never seen before." Tokimi told him.  
  
"Yes my lady." D3 replied before heading out to perform his duties.  
  
********  
  
To say Dr. Clay hated Washu was putting it mildly. Dr. Clay despised Washu. He hated the diminutive genius for getting him thrown out of the academy and ruining his reputation in the scientific community. And he hated her even more for making him look like a fool in the eyes of Lady Tokimi. Dr. Clay wanted to get revenge for what Washu and the Misaki children had done to him.  
  
D3 being a dimensional being knew exactly where to find Dr. Clay sitting in a coffee bar on a space station orbiting one of the lesser planets in the Jurai system. And being a dimensional being D3 knew why Dr. Clay was at the space station to get a new spaceship and supplies. Disguising himself as a priest in the house of Tokimi D3 went to convince or tell Dr. Clay he should try and get the gems one more time. And knowing Dr. Clay's feelings about Washu it wouldn't be a hard thing to do.  
  
Pulling the robe's hood over his head D3 walked into the coffee bar and made his way to the small table where Dr. Clay was hunched over a steaming mug of coffee and a data pad.  
  
"Dr. Clay I presume." D3 said getting Clay's attention.  
  
Dr. Clay looked up at the robed figure and took a sip of his coffee taking in the features of the man that were visible before addressing him.  
  
"Yes and whom may I ask you might be?" Dr. Clay questioned him.  
  
"My name is not important. What is important is the reason why I am here." He replied.  
  
"And what reason is that?" Clay probed a bit farther.  
  
"Ryoko's gems." D3 said casually.  
  
Dr. Clay suddenly wondered how a simple priest would come to know about Ryoko's gems. There were only a select few who knew of their existence and the majority of them lived in Okayama in the Misaki home at the foot of the Misaki shrine.  
  
"And just how is it that you have come to know about something like this?" Dr. Clay inquired.  
  
The figure in the robe gave Clay a simple wordless answer by pulling his hood back far enough for Clay to see his face. One look at the markings on his face and Clay knew how he knew about the gems. The man under the hood was none other than D3 Tokimi's right hand man.  
  
"What does your Lady want me to do this time?" Clay wanted to know.  
  
"My Lady wishes for you to journey to Earth and capture Yosho's granddaughter. The boy Tenchi, Ryoko, and even Washu will freely give themselves up for her freedom. This time my Lady wishes to see what Yosho's granddaughter is capable of." D3 told him.  
  
"I see and are there any other reasons your Lady wants me to go Earth?" Clay inquired.  
  
"Yes. An energy source that rivals that of the gems has been detected on Earth in the vicinity of the home where Washu and Tsunami now reside." D3 began, "This device contains the energy patterns detected from that unknown source. If you can find and capture it along with the girl my Lady will reward you generously." He said as he handed a small pager sized device to Clay.  
  
Dr. Clay examined the energy pattern noting its strength and intensity. It was unlike anything he had ever seen and the only other thing he had seen with an energy pattern that strong was Ryoko's gems.  
  
"Tell your Lady I will go to Earth and get the girl and the source of this new energy." Clay said.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were sitting on the front porch of the Misaki house enjoying the afternoon sun. Mamoru couldn't shake the sudden need to protect Usagi with his life running through the back of his mind. And Usagi couldn't shake the sudden need to be held in Mamoru's arms. The dreams they had the night before kept playing themselves out over and over since they woke that morning, but neither one of them talked about it with the other. Instead they focused on getting to know one another better.  
  
"So you really don't remember much before you were six?" Usagi asked learning more about him.  
  
"Yeah it's really weird. My entire life before the accident that took my parents is a mystery to me. I can only remember what happened after I woke up in the hospital. All I knew was my name; everything else about me was taken in the crash." Mamoru told her.  
  
Usagi felt a deep sadness for Mamoru. In her mind no one should go through life without knowing at least one of their parents.  
  
"That's real sad." Usagi commented.  
  
"I look at it this way I wouldn't be who I am if my parents had survived that crash." He replied.  
  
Usagi smiled when she heard that comment. Mamoru had a mature outlook on his life and his situation. It was one of the things Usagi was beginning to like about him.  
  
Usagi was about to further their conversation when the door to the house flew open and Tenchi came running out of the house followed by Minako, Makoto, Ryoko, and Ayeaka. Usagi and Mamoru sat there with stunned looks on their faces. When the group was far enough away from the house Mihoshi and Sasami stood in the doorway with Luna and Artimes watching the girls chase Tenchi up the shrine steps.  
  
"Wow, who knew one little comment could set those two off like that." Mihoshi said.  
  
Mamoru looked to the girls utterly confused as to what was going on.  
  
"Is it always like this around here?" he asked them.  
  
"When it comes to my oniisan it's like this all the time." Usagi replied, "What happened guys?"  
  
Artimes recounted what started the incident.  
  
"Makoto said something about Tenchi being cuter than her old boyfriend. She's always mentioning her old boyfriend. Well, Minako took it as a challenge and said Tenchi was cuter than Motaki. Next thing I know Ryoko is glomping onto Tenchi saying he's hers and Ayeaka is yanking his arm right out of his socket. At that point Tenchi lost it and fled out the front door with the four of them hot on his heels yelling for him to come back."  
  
Usagi tried hard not to laugh but failed and Mamoru couldn't get over his best friend being ranked lower than teenager by his biggest fans.  
  
"Wait till Motaki hears this one." He commented between laughs.  
  
********  
  
The newly christened Shunga II came out of subspace drive passing by the giant planet known as Jupiter. Dr. Clay was mere hours away from Earth at his current rate. Before leaving the space station D3 had made certain the good doctor was given a rather nasty little demon to use in his capture of Yosho's granddaughter. And when Clay had asked Tokimi's personal assistant why the goddess wanted him to use the creature instead of one of his robotic creations D3 simply stated it felt right for the situation.  
  
The new Shunga was another stolen ship purchased on the interplanetary black market. And with a few modifications and a new coat of paint no one knew it was another stolen command ship. This time it came from a neighboring system's armada instead of the Galaxy Police fleet. Once again the goddess was proudly placed on the front of the enormous ship.  
  
"Soon I will have my revenge on Washu. And this time no one, not even that boy, will be able to stop me." Clay said to no one in particular.  
  
********  
  
Afternoons at the Misaki house were usually quiet affairs. But the sight of Tenchi being chased by four girls told the other residents of the house this wasn't going to be the usual afternoon. And most normal afternoons at the Misaki house usually had Tenchi and Usagi practicing with their grandfather while Ayeaka and Mihoshi watched their favorite soap from another planet where the people looked like penguins. Sasami spent her afternoons finishing her chores for the day while Ryoko napped. Washu would just shut herself in her lab to work on her latest invention  
  
On some occasions Tenchi would be in the fields cultivating the vegetable crops they had. Lately the crops seemed to consist of high amounts of carrots. And on these days Ryoko would try and catch Tenchi's attention or Ryo-Ohki would try and sneak a carrot or two for her own. Tenchi never worked the fields alone. Yosho had always made it a point that Usagi work the fields with her oniisan because it would help build their strength and stamina and the work got done faster that way.  
  
When the screaming Tenchi and his adoring fan club were well out of view the spectators on the porch went back to what they had been doing. Mihoshi went back to watching her soaps while Sasami went back to the kitchen to finish putting away the lunch dishes. Luna and Artimes went back to trying to figure out how they could find the Moon Princess. Usagi and Mamoru resumed their conversation.  
  
Usagi was in the middle of telling Mamoru how her family came to live in Okayama when felt something strange twitch in the back of her mind. Usagi knew the twitch had to have come from a spaceship tree and immediately got up and headed towards Funahu. Not knowing what was going on Mamoru decided to follow Usagi to see what he could find out.  
  
"Usagi what's up?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know but I'm betting Funahu does." Usagi replied as she ran to the tree.  
  
Placing her hand on Funahu's bark Usagi began her silent conversation with Yosho's tree. After a few short moments Usagi spoke.  
  
"I see. Looks like seven hundred years on Earth has made you a tad bit rusty in this department." Usagi said to the tree.  
  
Mamoru had witnessed enough fire readings to understand when someone had a connection to an inanimate object. Somehow he could tell Usagi had such a connection with the tree called Funahu.  
  
"Well did it tell you anything?" Mamoru wondered.  
  
"Yes, she said go ask Ryu-oh." Usagi replied.  
  
"Ryu-oh?" Mamoru asked a bit puzzled.  
  
Usagi motioned for Mamoru to follow her and explained things along the way to the hot springs pod Washu had recovered from the Shoja.  
  
"Ryu-oh is Ayeaka's spaceship tree. Although at the moment he's just a little sapling. But I bet he's a bit more sensitive than Funahu is because Ayeaka planted his seed in a tree pod containing Jurian soil." Usagi explained to the college student.  
  
Upon reaching the pod Usagi went over to the tiny sapling with its two little buds peaking through the soil. Placing her hand on the soil Usagi let her abilities tap into the soil and reach the delicate root system to let the little spaceship tree know she was present. The tiny thread like strands of light hit the soil letting her know Ryu-oh knew she was there. After a few moments she turned to address Mamoru.  
  
"Ryu-oh says he detected a spaceship he was able to recognize entering Earth's orbit. Something came from the ship and is in the woods not too far from here." Usagi told him.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and could tell from the look on her face she was planing on investigating the thing in the woods.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to actually check this out by yourself?" he asked her.  
  
"No you're coming with me. We're going to put those eight years of karate to good use. Besides I'd be stupid not to take along some backup." Usagi replied.  
  
Mamoru couldn't argue with her reasoning. It was probably some of the most mature he had ever heard from someone her age. Most of the time the high school girls he ran into giggled a lot. They usually didn't start spurting comments like Usagi's until they were in college and had grown up a lot. People in Usagi's situation however tended to grow up a lot faster mentally. Mamoru had noticed it with Rei, Ami, Makoto, himself, and now Usagi. Minako was just the exception to the rule.  
  
As the pair headed out the front gate of the Misaki home Usagi called over her shoulder to the guardians Azaka and Kamidaki.  
  
"Guys we're going to check on something Ryu-oh detected in the woods near here. If we're not back in twenty minutes go get Tenchi and the others." Usagi told them.  
  
"I am starting the countdown right now Miss Usagi." Azaka informed her.  
  
Upon reaching the woods Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. Something didn't feel right and it was too quiet for a day like today. Normally there would be the sounds of birds and other small animals filling the area. Now there wasn't a single sound to be heard outside their footsteps and breathing.  
  
"I don't like this it's too quiet." Usagi said.  
  
"I know." Mamoru commented as he pulled out a rose from his subspace supply just in case.  
  
As the pair slowly made their way through the forest they came to a small clearing. The moment they stepped into the clearing a bright flash from the sunlight striking a metal surface caught their attention. Usagi quickly got into a ready position in case something jumped them from within the trees. All of a sudden a large robotic creature resembling Dr. Clay's Zero unit came charging out of the trees. Mere moments after the robot revealed itself Mamoru sprang into action quickly transforming into Tuxedo Mask and flung the rose he had used to transform right at the robot. But before the perfect long stemmed projectile could inflict any damage the robot caught the rose and crushed it in its hand.  
  
Usagi saw what happened and knew it was time to transform into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hey you Gigantor wannabe if you're looking for a fight then you've picked the wrong person." Usagi began, "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Right before Mamoru's eyes Usagi began transforming into Sailor Moon. The transformation sequence she went through was simple yet mesmerizing. In the brief moment Usagi was unclothed Mamoru caught a glimpse at pure perfection.  
  
When the transformation ended Usagi stood ready to fight as Sailor Moon.  
  
Somehow this feels right, Mamoru thought to himself.  
  
The robot began charging towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask at blinding pace. Grasping her tiara jewel Sailor Moon powered up her attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out as she sent her tiara flying towards the robot.  
  
The glowing disk was easily disposed of when the robot knocked it out of its flight path. As the tiara hit the ground Usagi knew they were in deep trouble.  
  
"You got anything else?" Tuxedo Mask asked her.  
  
"Not unless I want to break something." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"What about those abilities you said Tsunami gave you?"  
  
"Defensive only."  
  
The robot stopped a few feet away from Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and raised its arm with its palm facing towards them. A small hole opened in the palm and the robot shot out a strange pink slimy goop at the pair knocking the hat off Tuxedo Mask's head. When they were completely covered in the goop the robot pressed a button on his arm activating an automatic teleport program back on the Shunga II. In a flash of light Usagi, Mamoru, and the robot were gone.  
  
********  
  
Twenty minutes had passed since Usagi and Mamoru went into the woods to check on the disturbance. The internal stopwatch in Azaka had reached double zero and the pair had yet to return. The senior guardian addressed his younger counterpart and voiced his concerns.  
  
"The twenty minutes are up and they have yet to return." Azaka said.  
  
"Should one of us go get the others Azaka sir?" Kamidaki asked him.  
  
"Yes you go and get Princess Ayeaka and Lord Tenchi and I'll wait here in case they show up."  
  
"Yes sir Azaka sir!"  
  
Kamidaki left the front gate and flew off towards the house to look for Ayeaka or Tenchi. When he arrived there all he saw was Mihoshi sitting on the front porch reading a romance manga.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi have you seen Lord Tenchi or Princess Ayeaka anywhere?" Kamidaki asked her sounding a bit frantic.  
  
"Is something wrong Kamidaki?" Mihoshi replied.  
  
"Miss Usagi and our male guest Mamoru went to go check on a disturbance in the woods near the house. She said if they hadn't returned in twenty minuets we should get all of you. It's been well past twenty minutes and they have yet to return." He explained.  
  
"Ayeaka and Tenchi should still be up at the shrine with the Senshi and Ryoko. Washu, Sasami, and Luna are in the house with Minako's cat Artimes." Mihoshi began going into GP mode, "You get the guys at the shrine and I'll get everyone inside the house. We'll meet up at the front gate."  
  
With that the two parted ways to gather the remaining individuals at the Misaki house.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Mamoru found themselves alone in a darkened corridor on the Shunga II. The first thing on their minds was to find a way off the strange alien vessel. And as they made their way down the long corridor Usagi had the sinking feeling they were not alone. Every so often the Moon Senshi would look over her shoulder only to see empty darkness.  
  
"This place is like one big maze." Tuxedo Mask commented.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sailor Moon replied before checking behind her once more.  
  
This time instead of seeing complete darkness Sailor Moon saw a pair of red glowing eyes looking right back at her. Terror ran down her spine as Sailor Moon tapped Tuxedo Mask on the shoulder.  
  
"M-M-Mamoru there's something behind us." She said terrified.  
  
Mamoru turned around in time to see a large four-legged demon with bat like wings, a nasty looking tail, and a set of horns that would put any bull in Pamplona to shame. But before he could do anything to stop the demon from making any attacks Usagi grabbed his arm and began running as fast as she could to get away from it.  
  
"Did you see that thing?" he asked as they ran down another long corridor.  
  
********  
  
Dr. Clay watched as the ships internal security cameras showed the action in the darkened corridor where he had put the demon D3 had supplied him with. It was currently chasing after Yosho's granddaughter and her male companion. The pair was running down one of the many corridors the new Shunga had to offer. It wouldn't be long before the real excitement began.  
  
"Soon we will see just how good she is without her little disk and then the source of that new power will be mine to command." Clay said.  
  
********  
  
Mihoshi and Kamidaki arrived at the front gate with their respective groups. And upon hearing his sister might be in some sort of trouble Tenchi ran to the front gate as fast as his legs could carry him. When everyone was gathered at the gate the guardians told them what they knew.  
  
"And when my internal clock had finished counting down the twenty minutes Kamidaki and I decided one of us should get the others. That's when he left to get you and I stayed here in case they returned. But as you can see they haven't." Azaka told them.  
  
"Well then we'd better get into those woods and look for them." Tenchi said.  
  
The entire group including the guardians made their way into the woods. Coming upon the clearing the Senshi stopped dead in their tracks. There lying on the ground was Tuxedo Mask's top hat. Luna came bounding over to spot where the Senshi were standing and dropped Sailor Moon's tiara at Ami's feet. The Senshi of Intelligence picked it up and examined it.  
  
"That is Sailor Moon's tiara. She never takes it off unless she's in a battle." Luna explained.  
  
While the Senshi were busy examining the fallen headgear Washu was looking at some slimy pink goop that had been left on the ground.  
  
"Hmm this looks like the work of Dr. Clay. I've seen this substance before when he tried to hold me prisoner on his ship." Washu said.  
  
Ryoko floated over to where Washu was and looked at the goop Washu was examining. It was the same stuff Zero had encased her in when she took over Ryoko's personality.  
  
"Yeah that's the stuff Clay uses. He must have sent a robot down to get them. It's how he got me." Ryoko said.  
  
The Senshi were a bit confused as to who Dr. Clay was and Ami voiced their one question.  
"Excuse me but just who is Dr. Clay?" she asked.  
  
"He was one my old students at the science academy. I had him thrown out when he was running some questionable experiments and he's been trying to get back at me for millennia." Washu explained.  
  
The Senshi were digesting the latest piece of information when Artimes voiced a concern he had.  
  
"Did Mamoru have the crystals with him today?" he asked the Senshi.  
  
"Artimes you know he's never without those things." Minako replied.  
  
That's when it hit the four Senshi, there was a great risk Dr. Clay could somehow make the rainbow crystals form into the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Oh no if he gets his hands on those crystals we're doomed!" Rei said.  
  
"Then it's settled we're going up there and rescuing those two." Tenchi announced.  
  
"Azaka, Kamidaki you stay here and watch over Yosho and Sasami while we're gone." Ayeaka began, "Ryoko you know what do."  
  
"Right. Go! Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko replied.  
  
********  
  
The demon had chased Usagi and Mamoru down corridor after corridor cornering them in a large room. With nowhere to go the pair had no choice but to stand their ground. Usagi reached up to her forehead to power up her tiara for her attack but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Mamoru we've got a bit of a problem here. My tiara is still in the woods on Earth. I can't attack that thing." Usagi told him.  
  
Mamoru pulled out a rose and hurled it at the demon. As the rose flew through the air the demon's horns began to crackle with a dark and sinister looking lightning. The rose found its target but did little damage to the demon. The demon retaliated by sending a blast of dark energy towards the pair. And with only seconds to spare Usagi and Mamoru dove out of the way of the blast. The battle was underway.  
  
********  
  
Ryo-Ohki came up upon the large space ship close enough for Washu to use her portable gateway. The Senshi were able to get a good look at Dr. Clay's latest ship as it was displayed on Ryo-Ohki's view screen. Washu took a good look at the modified flagship and saw the enormous goddess statue on the front of the ship. As Washu put up the gateway she laid out their best course of action.  
  
"We'll need to split up into two groups with at least one Senshi in each group. Makoto, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Minako, and the cats will be one group. Ryoko, Ami, Rei, Ayeaka, and I will make up the other group. We'll each take a part of the ship and search for them. Stick together because Clay's ship is huge."  
  
"We can keep in contact through the communicators the Senshi have." Artimes added.  
  
With that the two groups made their way into the Shunga to find their missing allies.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru sent a volley of roses at the demon with very little result. All the roses managed to do was scratch the surface of the demon's tough leathery exterior. As Mamoru was about to send another round of roses at the demon it prepared to attack once again. The blast of dark energy flew towards tuxedo-clad protector of Earth but this time Mamoru didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The energy blast struck Mamoru head on knocking him to the ground.  
  
Usagi watched the scene unfold itself before her eyes in what seemed to be slow motion. As Mamoru hit the ground she did the one thing she knew would save his life she place herself between Mamoru and the demon. Using her Jurian abilities Usagi put her protective field around her and Mamoru. The demon sent another attack at Usagi and Mamoru but this time the field around them stopped it before it could do any damage.  
  
"I hope someone comes soon because I don't know how long I can keep this up." Usagi said.  
  
As another blast of energy hit the field Usagi noticed a faint glow coming from Mamoru's pocket. Reaching into the pocket Usagi pulled out the small velvet bag containing the rainbow crystals. Dumping them onto the floor Usagi saw the crystals were glowing in their respective colors. Somewhere in the back of her mind Usagi knew something big was about to happen.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and the other members of his group ran at a break neck pace down the long corridor. The fear that something might have happened to his Usako imoto-chan was predominant in his mind. For the first time he knew how Luna and Ryoko felt when they thought he and Usagi had died during the battle with Kagato. As they headed down the corridor Tenchi prayed to Tsunami nothing happened to her.  
  
Rounding the corner to head down another corridor Tenchi noticed a strange glow coming from down the corridor. Artimes saw the glow and had a pretty good idea what might be happening. Looking up at Minako and Makoto Artimes gave them a look that told the two Senshi they were going to need Ami and Rei and fast.  
  
The small group headed towards the glow and found themselves in a large storeroom. There in the middle of the room was a nasty looking demon attacking Sailor Moon. And lying on the floor with his head in her lap was Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon was protecting the fallen warrior with her protective field. But that wasn't what had them staring in awe at what they saw before them. The seven rainbow crystals were spread out on the floor before them glowing in a way Artimes and the Senshi had never seen before.  
  
"This is it guys after two long years our princess is going to be revealed soon." Artimes said.  
  
"Then we'd better get the others here and fast." Venus replied as she pulled out her communicator.  
  
********  
  
Washu's group wasn't having as much luck as Tenchi's group. They knew there was a demon somewhere on the ship thanks to Ryoko but they couldn't find any sign of Usagi or Mamoru. Ryoko frantically searched every nook and cranny they found. She was desperate to find Usagi because the young Jurian royal was the first true friend she ever had. And like Tenchi Ryoko would do anything for her.  
  
The group was about to head down another corridor when Ami's communicator began ringing.  
  
"Mercury here." Ami said into the watch.  
  
"Ami it's Minako. We found Usagi and Mamoru but you guys need to get here and fast. The rainbow crystals are acting real strange. And Artimes thinks we just might find our princess." Minako replied over the communicator.  
  
********  
  
Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! For dramatic purposes and because I wanted part two to be a bit longer than it would if continued we have a cliffhanger. Besides the original princess revealed episode of Sailor Moon was in two parts. Now about Dr. Clay I said he had been given a demon by D3 I never said he had to send it to Earth to do the dirty work. That's what robots are for.  
  
It will be assumed during the flight on Ryo-Ohki the Senshi transformed. And let's just assume for purposes befitting this story that Dr. Clay named his new ship after his old one. I mean he did modify the thing to look like the original Shunga.   
  
Coming up in part two the Moon Princess and another great confrontation with Dr. Clay. Will this new Shunga explode like the first one? You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
A big thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. I apologize for all the suspense but it wouldn't be an interesting story if I didn't have it. Keep those reviews coming and please contribute to my Tenchi and Usagi Muyo folder in the Sailor Moon discussion area. I have sub folders for questions each part might bring up and topics pertaining to the story I want to discuss. I try and check it often so I can get your opinions on specific elements within the story and communicate with my readers.  



	6. Princess Revealed Part Two

Here we are Tenchi and Usagi Muyo fans the moment you've all been waiting for. But first let me tell you how we got here. It all started when Mamoru and I had some pretty prophetic dreams about the Silver Crystal and a princess. Things began taking off from there. After spending some time with Rei who was trying hard to get to know me better the next morning I spent my afternoon with Mamoru.  
  
It seemed like the afternoon was going to be just like any other afternoon but what we didn't know was Tokimi had a few things planed for us. Lady Tokimi had sent her right hand man D3 to get in touch with Dr. Clay and send him after us once more. Being the way he is the good doctor was more than willing to try and capture me. Tokimi had other reasons for sending Clay after me besides the fact that she wanted to test me. Tokimi had detected the energy from the seven rainbow crystals and wanted them along with Ryoko's gems. And when Clay reached Earth that's when the real fun started.  
  
After finding out from Ryu-oh that something was in the woods near the house Mamoru and I went to investigate it. When we came to a small clearing in the woods a large robot attacked us. The robot was able to stop Tuxedo Mask's rose attack and my own tiara attack. Left without a way to stop it the robot covered us in some type of pink goo and teleported us to Dr. Clay's new ship the Shunga II. Once on board the Shunga we soon came face to face with a rather nasty demon.  
  
Back on Earth Azaka and Kamidaki went to find the others after we had been gone for twenty minutes. Once assembled the group went into the woods to see if they could find us. When they came upon the clearing where we captured they found my tiara and Tuxedo Mask's hat lying on the ground. After confirming Dr. Clay was behind the disappearance the group minus Sasami and the guardians jumped aboard Ryo-Ohki and went to find the Shunga II.  
  
On the Shunga II a demon was doing a good job of chasing Mamoru and me down one corridor after another. After being chased for a while we found ourselves in a large storage bay forced to face off against the demon. Upon learning my tiara was still on Earth I had to rely on Tuxedo Mask to hold off the demon until help could arrive. The roses he was using were making a dent in the demon's tough exterior but it wasn't good enough. The demon retaliated and began blasting dark energy at us from its large horns. One of the demon's attacks found its mark and hit Tuxedo Mask knocking him down.  
  
I don't know what happened next because I found myself protecting him with my protective field. The demon was doing a good job of trying to break the field when I noticed the glow coming from Tuxedo Mask's coat pocket. Pulling out a small black velvet bag I dumped the contents onto the floor and saw the seven rainbow crystals he had with him were glowing. And that's how Luna, Artimes, Mihoshi, two of the Senshi, and my oniisan found us.  
  
********  
  
Mercury knew they had to get to Tenchi and the others as fast as they could. And with the maze of corridors on the Shunga II it would take forever to find them on their own. The only way they could get there fast enough was to track a distress signal from the communicators the Senshi had.  
"Alright activate the distress signal on your communicator and I'll track it with my computer. We'll get there as soon as we can." Mercury instructed.  
  
"Right and hurry." Venus replied.  
  
Washu looked over at the Senshi wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"Princess?" Washu asked Mercury.  
  
"Yes if what Minako described is what I think is happening then not only will our princess be revealed but the Silver Crystal will finally be formed." Mercury explained.  
  
"Well then what are we doing standing around here for?" Ryoko asked the group.  
  
Switching her computer over to tracking mode Mercury saw the blip flashing on the screen indicating Venus's current position. The group began running down corridor after corridor watching the blip grow stronger. And at the end of one of the corridors the group saw the bright glow coming from a large storage bay. Running into the bay the girls stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scene unfolding itself before them.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode Six: Moon Princess Revealed Part Two  
  
********  
  
Dr. Clay watched as the demon sent attack after attack at the fallen flower flinger and the granddaughter of Yosho. The small stones she had retrieved from the coat pocket of the man in the formal wear and mask were glowing brightly and emitting a strange energy pattern. Looking at the energy pattern for the energy Tokimi had detected Dr. Clay saw the energy from the crystals was exactly the same.  
  
"So those stones they have are the source of the great power Lady Tokimi is interested in." Clay surmised as he watched them grow brighter in intensity.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Moon was doing the best she could to keep Tuxedo Mask safe from the attacks the demon was sending at them but she didn't know how much longer she could keep her shield up. It took a lot of energy to keep the shield going for any length of time. Out of the corner of her eye Sailor Moon could see the Senshi had arrived with Tenchi and the others. Tenchi and Ayeaka were in their Jurian battle armor waiting for the right time to attack the demon while the Senshi just stood there awestruck.  
  
All of a sudden something happened that set off a chain of events that would change the lives of everyone gathered in the room. Sailor Moon's field dropped from exhaustion at the same time the demon sent another attack at them. The attack hit Sailor Moon causing her to wince in pain. Looking down at Tuxedo Mask a small tear ran down her cheek in a silent apology. Tenchi activated the blade on the Tenchikin and was about to engage the demon in battle when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over to his right Tenchi saw Washu had a look on her face that told him not to interfere just yet.  
  
As much as Tenchi and the others wanted to take out the demon they knew they had to let things play themselves out. And it was Luna who first noticed the appearance of the crescent moon much like her own on Sailor Moon's forehead. With the appearance of the crescent moon the light from the seven crystals began to merge together.  
  
"Artimes look." Luna pointed out.  
  
One look at Sailor Moon and the crystals and Artimes knew what was happening.  
  
"Very soon we're going to see the Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess." Artimes told everyone.  
  
The group of eleven watched in amazement as the seven rainbow colored crystals merged to become one. The Silver Crystal was s sight to behold. The large crystal gave of a mesmerizing light that had a strange effect on Sailor Moon. The Moon Senshi appeared to be in a trance as she took the crystal in her hands. The moment she touched the Silver Crystal Sailor Moon's fuku disappeared and was replaced by a long white gown with gold trim on the bodice. And at that same time the crescents on Luna and Artimes's foreheads began glowing unlocking long dormant memories.  
  
The Senshi couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sailor Moon had turned out to be their long lost Moon Princess. Even the demon stopped to watch what was happening.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Venus began not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"She's our princess." Jupiter finished.  
  
"Usako?" Tenchi said a bit confused.  
  
Luna and Artimes turned to group and addressed the Senshi.  
  
"We're starting to remember things as they happen; all of you were once Princesses of your respective planets." Luna began.  
  
"Even the Outer Senshi were princesses like you. Though it's unclear what role they played long ago." Artimes added.  
  
The Senshi looked to their princess once more and saw her gently holding onto Tuxedo Mask. Usagi looked up at the group gathered before her and addressed them.  
  
"Yes I remember now too. A long time ago I was once the princess of a kingdom on our moon. Tuxedo Mask or rather Mamoru and I were to be married when a great army began attacking his kingdom. After saying a tearful goodbye to each other he left to fight them. He always protected me from harm just like he did now." Usagi said in a regal sounding voice.  
  
Taking the crystal firmly in her hands Usagi stood up and faced the demon. Then as if using pure instinct Usagi called forth the power of the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" she called out.  
  
The crystal within Usagi's hands began glowing and let out a great blast of energy directed towards the demon. The attack hit the demon causing great damage. The demon was about to send another attack towards Usagi when she called forth the crystal's power once again. The second attack from the crystal hit the demon causing it to cry out in pain. When the attack was over the princess façade faded and Sailor Moon fell to the floor of the room from pure exhaustion.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" the Senshi cried out.  
  
"Usako!" Tenchi called out.  
  
"Do something!" Luna said to the others.  
  
********  
  
Dr. Clay witnessed the power of the Silver Crystal and was amazed by what he saw on his monitors. The Silver Crystal held a power equaling that of the gems held by Tenchi and Ryoko. Clay knew he had to have the Silver Crystal for his own. With it he would become the most powerful person in the galaxy and he could exact his revenge upon Washu. Using some quick thinking Clay activated the ship's internal teleporters having them bring Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to the control deck.  
  
********  
  
The Senshi were about to see what they could do for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask when a strange light engulfed their princess and her prince. When the intense light died down Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to pay the good doctor another visit." Washu said.  
  
"This is just great! Where's that jerk hiding this time!" Ryoko yelled in frustration.  
  
Washu turned to her "daughter" and gave her and the rest of the group the answer only she knew.  
  
"Why the same place as last time. In the only place he would have a command deck the head of his goddess adornment on this ship of his." Washu told them.  
  
"But who knows how far up that could be." Mihoshi pointed out.  
  
Mercury pulled out her computer and began punching in a few commands. After a few brief moments Mercury saw what she was looking for on the small screen. It was the distinct energy reading of the Silver Crystal. And with that piece of information Mercury could track down the crystal and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask.  
  
"Guys I'm picking up a faint energy reading from the Silver Crystal. I can use that energy reading like beacon and track it the same way I'm able to track the distress signal on our communicators." She said.  
  
"Alright then let's go find those two." Ryoko suggested  
  
********  
  
In a vast mist filled void a lone figure stood before an elaborate doorway. In the hands of the figure was a large staff shaped like a key. On the top of the staff a garnet red orb glowed through the mists like a beacon for weary travelers. The outline of the figure could be seen from the light of the orb. The figure was female and had long hair but the color could not be distinguished. The figure was wearing either a dress or a skirt but like the color of her hair it was hard to tell exactly what it was. As the figure stood before the doorway a smile came upon her face.  
  
"They have finally found you my princess." she said to no one in particular.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru slowly awoke to find himself in a strange containment pod with Sailor Moon. He could see the Silver Crystal currently sitting on a dark blue velvet pillow under a glass case. Looking down at the passed out Sailor Moon Mamoru could now see that she was the princess from his dreams yet she was also the Usagi he saw in his dreams as well. It was hard to distinguish one from the other now.  
  
Placing the sleeping Sailor Moon in his lap Mamoru smiled at her and held her close. He knew her condition was linked to the formation of the Silver Crystal and the use of her Jurian abilities. And now that the Silver Crystal had been formed things became so much clearer for him. He still couldn't remember anything about his childhood before the car crash but there were so many other things he remembered.  
  
"My precious princess I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." Mamoru said softly.  
  
"How touching." A voice said.  
  
Looking up Mamoru saw a man with one good eye and long gray hair and a gray beard fashioned into eight large curls like an octopus. The robes he wore were dark and heavy and he had a black hat upon his head with a strange logo upon it. One look at the man before him and Mamoru could tell not only was he evil but he was also thousands of years old.  
  
"Who are you?" Mamoru asked him.  
  
"Where are my manors? I am Dr. Clay and I was sent by the Lady Tokimi to retrieve your little friend there. You just happened to be the icing on the cake." Clay told him.  
  
"What does she want with Usagi?" Mamoru tried to find out.  
  
"Now what kind of an evil genius would I be if I told you everything?" Clay replied.  
  
Mamoru could tell Clay was a lot like Washu. He hadn't known her for very long but from the time Mamoru had spent with the diminutive genius he could tell she was quite proud of her intelligence. And if he were anything like Washu Clay would try and find ways to show off his intelligence.  
  
********  
  
Tsunami knew one of her champions was in trouble. Something about Usagi had changed. It almost felt as though she was a completely different person yet she was still Usagi. Tsunami knew it wasn't because Usagi had changed into Sailor Moon. She had felt that happen before. This change was different. This time the change focused on Sailor Moon making her someone different.  
The form Sailor Moon had taken on was connected to a source of immense power that equaled Washu's gems. And Tsunami knew that sooner or later her other sister Tokimi would want to have the power Usagi was connected to just as much as she wanted to get her hands on the gems. Sailor Moon's knew form added to her strength making her stronger than she already was. Tsunami knew she had to make certain Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask returned home safely. Without interfering once again Tsunami did the one thing she knew would help her champion and her newfound love pray. And so both Tsunami and Sasami prayed for Usagi's safe return.  
  
********  
  
Mercury looked at the readings she was getting from her computer. The crystal's energy became stronger the further along they went which told the Senshi they were getting closer to finding Usagi and Mamoru. As the group made their way down one of the corridors Mercury noticed a strange marking on one of the doorways. The mark seemed to be prevalent all throughout the ship.  
  
"Miss Washu do you have any idea what that mark on the door over there might be?" Mercury asked the super genius.  
  
One look at the door to see what Mercury was referring to and Washu saw that there was an overflow of Clay's personal logo on the ship.  
  
"That's just Clay's personal logo. He likes to put it on his favorite items. It was his little logo that led me to him the last time we dealt with him." Washu explained.  
  
The group continued down the corridor knowing they were heading in the right direction. The urge to get to Usagi and keep her safe ran through the minds of the Senshi. Since learning she was their princess the Senshi began to see Usagi differently. Jupiter knew that even though Usagi could take care of herself she still needed someone to protect and watch over her. Both Mercury and Venus saw Usagi as their leader and she would make the final decision in all matters. Mars was having a hard time accepting Usagi as their princess. She could accept her as Sailor Moon but when it came to being the princess for some reason the word freak ran through her mind.  
  
As the group came to the intersection of what seemed like another endless corridor Mihoshi began complaining they would never find the command deck of the ship.  
  
"Washu how much farther is it?" Mihoshi whined.  
  
The petite scientist sighed and activated her transparent laptop. After punching in a few commands Washu soon had the schematics for the Shunga II on her screen. Turning to Mercury Washu asked to see her palmtop computer.  
  
"Mercury would it be alright if I borrowed your computer for a moment. I'm going to need the data you have on the crystal so I can accurately pinpoint its location." She asked.  
  
"If it will help us find them faster then go right ahead." Mercury replied as she handed Washu her small yet powerful computer.  
  
Washu interfaced her laptop with Mercury's computer. The genius marveled at how easily compatible the two computers were but she didn't have time to fully explore all the bells and whistles on Mercury's computer. That would have to wait until later. Finding the information she needed Washu downloaded the energy signal from the Silver Crystal into her computer. After returning the computer to Mercury the pint sized genius punched in a few more commands on her computer before getting the blips on the screen that would indicate their current location and their final destination.  
  
"See this blip right here," Washu said pointing to the lower blip, "that's where we currently are. Now this blip up here is where the crystal and hopefully Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are. As you can see we still have three more levels to go before we get to them." Washu explained.  
  
"Isn't there a faster way Washu?" Mihoshi wanted to know.  
  
The Senshi and the rest of the group had to admit Mihoshi did make a valid point. And everyone was open to suggestions from both Washu and Mercury as to how they could accomplish this task.  
  
"Maybe you girls could try a Sailor Teleport." Artimes suggested, "No wait without Sailor Moon you wouldn't be able to perform the teleport you haven't been able to do for two years."  
  
"Artimes for a cat you are a genius. You just said the magic word." Washu said.  
  
"And what word would that be Washu?" Ryoko wondered.  
  
"Why teleport of course." Washu replied with a look Ryoko knew all too well.  
  
Soon Tenchi, Ayeaka, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Luna, Artimes, and the Senshi found themselves sitting at some desks. They were the exact same desks Washu had used when the Mass had escaped and gone looking for Tenchi. But instead of the usual classroom setting Washu had created a large view screen so the rest of the group could see what she was about to do.  
  
"Ahem, alright class when I pulled up the schematics for this ship I noticed what type of ship this was underneath the goddess adornment. The basic structure of this leads me to believe this ship is from the Heifong system a neighboring system to the Jurai cluster shown here. The ships built by the people of Heifong have one big difference compared to the ships the Galaxy Police and the Jurians use they are equipped with what is known as a sight to sight teleportation system." Washu began.  
  
At this point Washu could see she was loosing a few "students" to boredom. Mihoshi and Venus were beginning to doze off while Ryoko was constructing a paper "football" for finger field goals. Jupiter was looking foreword but she wasn't paying much attention to what was being said.  
  
"To get right down to the point when I heard Artimes mention teleporting I knew there just might be a chance we could use the ships own teleportation programming to get us to Usagi and Mamoru a lot faster than we could on foot." She said.  
  
Mercury had a question for Washu and raised her hand waiting to be called on.  
  
"You have a question Mercury." Washu said.  
  
Mercury stood up and posed her question.  
  
"Miss Washu while I don't doubt your plan will work wouldn't we be caught by the computer or Dr. Clay if we attempt this?" Mercury asked her.  
  
Washu pondered what Mercury had said for a moment before answering her question.  
  
"That is a valid concern but I assure you we will not be caught by Dr. Clay or his little computers. I have a way of bypassing all security measures the good doctor might have put up in his inferior computer network on this ship." Washu replied acting a bit vain.  
  
With the long-winded explanation out of the way Washu soon got down to work on tapping into Clay's computer system. Within a few minutes of beginning Washu was soon connected to the shipwide computers and began searching for the teleportation system. Washu's fingers flew over the keys of her laptop the red squares indicating each keystroke. When the needed systems were found Washu gave out a small cry of victory.  
  
"I am such a genius." Washu said to everyone.  
  
"You got in?" Tenchi asked getting a bit anxious.  
  
Washu turned to face the group with her usual I am a genius smile on her face.  
  
"Not only did I get in but in a few moments our happy little group will be instantly whisked away to the command deck where the crystal has been detected." Washu told them.  
  
That said the classroom setting disappeared and the Senshi and the other members of the group prepared to be teleported to the crystal and hopefully Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Moon was dreaming. The peace and security offered by Tuxedo Mask's warm embrace brought her into a dream world much like the one that she had witnessed the night before. The balcony and garden remained the same but the only thing that had changed was the fact that there was only one Usagi in the dream instead of two.  
  
As she looked out over the garden Usagi felt whole once again as though a part of her had been returned. Usagi was lost in thought when she heard a voice call out to her.  
  
"Princess you look absolutely beautiful tonight." The voice obviously male said.  
  
Usagi could tell the voice was full of love when she heard it. Turning around to see who had spoken to her Usagi took note of what she was wearing for the first time. Usagi had on an outfit she normally wouldn't wear. Usagi found herself in a pink sleeveless Chinese style shirt that allowed for her midriff to be seen and a short pink hip hugging skirt. The boots she had on matched the outfit and stopped a few inches shy of her knee. The man who had gotten her attention turned out to be Mamoru.  
  
Like Usagi Mamoru was not dressed as he normally would be. Instead of a pair of conservative gray pants and his usual black mock turtle neck or a short sleeved button down Mamoru had on black pants and a long sleeved white shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned quite a bit revealing a good bit of his chest and the sleeves were rolled up to below the elbow. Around his neck were two black necklaces made out of a thin satin cord. Hanging around one of the necklaces was a perfect gold band.  
  
Mamoru walked over to Usagi and took her in his arms. The couple gave each other a long passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Mamoru took Usagi's head and held it close to his chest. Usagi could hear Mamoru's heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. With a happy contented sigh Usagi placed her arms around him and smiled.  
  
"I could spend the rest of my life like this." Usagi said.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly came around and began opening her eyes to find herself resting safely within the arms of Tuxedo Mask. It wasn't just a dream, she thought. Looking at her surroundings she saw the crystal sitting under the glass case. Something in the back of her head told Sailor Moon the crystal mustn't fall into hands of someone evil.  
  
"We can't let whoever has us use the crystal." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked down at Sailor Moon and smiled when he saw she was awake.  
  
"I don't think that's going to be very easy to do." He began, "The guy that has us gives me the creeps and reminds me way to much of your friend Washu."  
  
"In what way?" Sailor Moon asked trying to find out who was holding them captive.  
  
"He seems to have an over inflated ego. And like Washu his hair reminds me of some sea creature people love to eat. I've never seen a guy who intentionally curls his hair before." Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
Sailor Moon pondered what Tuxedo Mask had told her and focused on the hairstyle. Curls that looked like a sea creature people like to eat sounded to her like an octopus. And the only person she knew of with octopus hair was none other than Dr. Clay. Sailor Moon lost all the color in her face when the thought of Dr. Clay trying to use the crystal popped into her mind.  
  
"We are doomed. And unless Azaka and Kamidaki got the others there is no way we're getting out of here any time soon. Dr. Clay wouldn't allow that to happen." Sailor Moon said with a hint of fear.  
  
"So I take it you've dealt with this guy before?" Tuxedo Mask wondered.  
  
"Yes we have and his return scares me to death."  
  
Just when Sailor Moon was about to give up any hope of escaping any time soon a flash of light filled the room depositing eleven figures within her view. One of the figures spoke in an all too familiar tone of voice the moment the light died down.  
  
"I am such a genius." She said.  
  
Looking at the group Sailor Moon got a great big smile on her face when she saw her oniisan and the Senshi had come to rescue her and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi saw his Usako imoto-chan and Tuxedo Mask inside a containment unit much like the one Ryoko was kept in the last time Dr. Clay had come to Earth. Running over to the large crystalline structure Tenchi put his hand on its surface in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Usako imoto-chan we'll get you out of there somehow." Tenchi said.  
  
It was at that moment that Sailor Moon's face got a look of dread upon it. Over Tenchi's shoulder she could see Dr. Clay standing in the doorway to the command deck.  
  
"How touching. Washu's guinea pig and his little sister together once again. Do you really think I'm going to let you rescue her Tenchi?" Clay said smugly.  
  
The Senshi readied themselves in case Clay tried something funny while Ryoko activated her energy sword and Ayeaka prepared to use her Jurai power. Mihoshi pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Clay and Tenchi activated his sword.  
  
"Dr. Clay I'm placing you under arrest on the grounds of interplanetary kidnapping. I don't think emperor Azusa will be too happy to find out you've kidnapped his great granddaughter." Mihoshi said.  
  
"My dear detective you'll have to catch me before you can place me under arrest." Clay replied.  
  
Mihoshi began scratching her head trying to figure out just how she was going to go about getting the good doctor. Seeing that the Galaxy Police detective was confused about what she should do next the Senshi formulated a plan of their own.  
  
"Alright guys the first thing we need to do is get that crystal to Sailor Moon. But more importantly we need to her out of that containment unit." Venus said.  
  
"I'll work on the containment unit. Ryoko you and Ayeaka go and help Tenchi while the Senshi create a diversion by keeping Clay busy. That should give Luna and Artimes enough time to get that crystal. By that time Mihoshi should come back to her senses." Washu suggested.  
  
Venus took no time to consider Washu's suggestion because she knew it would actually have a good chance of working.  
  
"Looks like we're using Washu's plan everybody." Venus said.  
  
With that everyone took their places.  
  
"Well, well it seems your little group has acquired some new members Washu." Clay began, "Allow me to introduce myself ladies. I am Dr. Clay. And just who might you be?"  
  
"I am the Senshi of wisdom Sailor Mercury." Mercury began.  
  
"They call me the Senshi of fire Sailor Mars." Mars continued.  
  
"I'm the Senshi of thunder and strength Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter said.  
  
"And I am the Senshi of light and love Sailor Venus." Venus added.  
  
"We're Sailor Senshi and you're going down!" they concluded.  
  
Dr. Clay got a small smug smirk on his face and pulled out a remote control and pressed a few buttons. In no time the Senshi were face to face with a small army of robots.  
  
While the Senshi faced off against the robots Luna and Artimes made quick work of the glass cover over the crystal knocking it down to the ground. With the cover gone the two lunar felines grabbed the crystal and made their way over to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus called out taking down one of the robots.  
  
The robots spread out and began heading towards Tenchi's location. In no time Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeaka were drawn into the fight. Ryoko and Tenchi used their swords to cut the robots in half while Ayeaka sent out her electrified mini logs to short out as many robots as she could. Seeing what was happening Mihoshi snapped out of her dazed and confused state and began sending a few well-placed blasts at the robots the others had missed.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Mars yelled out in frustration.  
  
In the middle of all the confusion and chaos Washu was able to free Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Once free Sailor Moon immediately changed into her Jurain battle armor. Grabbing the crystal from Luna and Artimes she prepared to use it once again. Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and began using it like a staff taking down a few robots here and there.  
  
"Time to dust a few robots." Sailor Moon said holding the crystal firmly in her hands.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
Another great blast was sent from the glowing crystal and took care of the remaining robots. Clay knew there wasn't much he could do at that point because he was severely outnumbered. Punching in a sequence of buttons on his remote control teleported out of the command deck and onto a small escape pod. The moment he vanished every single alarm began to go off on the ship.  
  
Washu began punching the keys on her laptop trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
"This is just great he's done it to us again." Washu said.  
  
The Senshi and Artimes were in the dark about what Washu was talking about and looked to their princess and Tenchi for answers.  
  
"Last time we dealt with Clay he blew up the ship using a manmade black hole." Usagi explained.  
  
The Senshi looked at each other with pure terror written on their faces. This was not good.  
  
"We need to get to Ryo-Ohki and fast!" Ryoko said.  
  
Venus figured now would be a good time to attempt the Sailor Teleport.  
  
"Sailor Teleport Artimes?" she asked the white feline.  
  
"Now you can do the Sailor Teleport." Artimes replied.  
  
"You guys do that. I'll get everyone else to Ryo-Ohki using the ship's teleporters." Washu said.  
  
While Washu tapped into the teleporter once again Sailor Moon and the Senshi stood in a circle and held hands. One by one the symbols of their planets appeared on their foreheads and the Senshi called forth their powers.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
Each one of the Senshi was encased in a column of light that was the respective color of their auras. When the light was at its brightest the Senshi called forth the teleport.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
  
The individual columns of light became one and disappeared taking the Senshi to Ryo-Ohki. A few short moments later the rest of the group followed suit when the Shunga II's teleporter whisked them away sending them to the cabbit ship.  
  
When everyone was aboard Ryo-Ohki Ryoko gave the cabbit the command to head home.  
  
"Okay Ryo-Ohki let's go." Ryoko said.  
  
As the cabbit ship took off for Earth the Shunga II blew up in a shower of light and debris.  
  
********  
  
Tokimi was angry. Once again Dr. Clay had failed her. Never again would the goddess use the good doctor to do her dirty work. At least that's what her current thinking was. Tokimi had felt the power of the Silver Crystal and now she wanted it as much as she wanted the gems. With the two most powerful items in the galaxy in her grasp Tokimi would finally have the upper hand over her sisters.  
  
"The time has come to move to the next level D3. We will strike at the one place near and dear to the hearts of everyone connected to the gems and that crystal, the planet Jurai." Tokimi said.  
  
********  
  
Finally I've finished the long awaited first appearance of the Moon Princess. Okay so I used too many dreams in this two parter but you can see the signs of the link between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in the dream Usagi had while she was passed out. If anyone has seen the manga covers for Sailor Moon you'll recognize the outfit I had Mamoru wear in Usagi's dream. As you can see their relationship is taking a different road from the one Takeuchi-sensei had envisioned.  
  
Now for those of you who might be wondering what Usagi's protective field looks like let's just say it's very similar to the little electrified logs Ayeaka used in OVA episode two to contain Ryoko. They encircle Usagi and instead of sending out electricity they put out an invisible barrier around her and anyone close to her. Kind of a neat way to defend one's self.  
  
Oh and for a visual reference when I mention Usagi's Jurian battle armor picture her wearing something that is a cross between the Pretty Sammy outfit and what Tenchi and Ayeaka wear. The color of the outfit is red and blue with gold accents kind of similar to the Eternal SM skirt. The top is a blue sleeveless coat with a red Chinese shirt underneath and the skirt is blue. I wanted her Jurian abilities to be affected by her Senshi side and this is one way.  
  
With that said here's what you can look forward to in upcoming episodes. The Senshi and the Tenchi gang travel into space to the planet Jurai. Something is going to happen there that will bring about the return of an old enemy plus feature Azusa and his two wives. So quite soon our gang will be off to space. Who knows Kiyone just might show up soon.  
  
Keep the reviews coming and check out my Tenchi and Usagi Muyo discussion board.  



	7. Jurai Here We Come!

A week had come and gone since the Silver Crystal had been formed. The Senshi still remained at the Misaki home and were enjoying the peace and quiet. The week had been fairly quiet with the usual happenings around the Misaki house. Tenchi and Usagi still practiced each day with their grandfather with Makoto joining them on occasion. Nobuyuki still went to work each day designing house after house. Ayeaka and Ryoko still argued over who Tenchi should be with. Washu worked on her latest inventions as well as repairing Yukinojo and trying to figure out the technology behind Mercury's computer. While waiting for the shuttle component to her ship to be repaired Mihoshi spent her days watching her soaps and helping Sasami. Minako became just as addicted as Mihoshi was to the strange penguin program and had yet to miss an episode. Ami assisted Washu in her lab. And Rei spent her days up at the shrine learning what she could from Yosho.  
  
In the week and a half since they met Usagi and Mamoru spent as much time as they could together. The young couple was becoming a lot closer to each other and the bonds of true love were beginning to form. Another couple was also beginning to form during the down time. Luna and Artimes began getting reacquainted with one another and as much as they hated to admit it the seeds of love were beginning to grow between them. The two couples would spend their time taking walks and watching the sun set over the mountains. Life couldn't get any better.  
  
********  
  
Mihoshi and Minako were glued to the television. The after lunch ritual found the two blondes watching their penguin soap waiting to find out if one of the characters was going to admit he was seeing another woman behind his girlfriend's back. According to Mihoshi the love triangle was the best story line to date and the only way it could get better was if one of the girls became pregnant. As the two new friends sat and watched the show Usagi came into the family room to join them.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Usagi asked Mihoshi.  
  
Usagi sometimes watched the soap but she wasn't a loyal fan like Mihoshi was.  
  
"Oozaru called up Corpin to arrange a meeting between them at their hangout so he could finally admit to his best friend which girl he likes better. At the same time Neela finally took her sister's advice and set up an appointment with the doctor to see what was wrong with her. And while all that was going on Treeka found out what her boss and the other big wigs at Galactic Corp. have been planning to do to the town." Mihoshi told Usagi.  
  
When the commercial for a new winter resort on the penguin world was over the girls were once again glued to the soap. Oozaru and Corpin were sitting in the small bar and grill with a couple of drinks in front of them. Corpin had a look of curiosity on his face wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Okay Oozaru you got me here. Now can you tell me what this is all about." Corpin said.  
  
"It's simple my friend I've finally chosen the one for me." Oozaru replied.  
  
Oozaru was about to reveal the big news when the scene shifted to the doctor's office. Neela was sitting on one side of the desk and the doctor sat on the other side looking at the results of a scan he had performed on her earlier.  
  
"According to these results congratulations are in order." The doctor began, "It seems you..."  
  
The doctor never got the chance to finish what he was going to say. The soap was quickly replaced by a graphic that read GNN Breaking News.  
  
"We interrupt Shooting Star to bring you this special bulletin from the Galactic News Network. And now Noru Katsumura." The announcer said.  
  
The graphic was replaced by an anchor desk with a humanoid sitting behind it that could have come from Mihoshi's home world.  
  
"Good afternoon. At 1: 26 p.m. Jurai Standard Time Jurian military officials reported an attack on the royal palace. This has been the first such attack in seven hundred years. Officials have yet to disclose the identity of the attacker or the current status of Emperor Azusa and his wives First Queen Funahu and Queen Misaki who are now being held by the attacker inside the palace. Jurian military and Galaxy Police officials have scheduled a joint press conference at Prime Center due to take place in a few minutes. We now take you to that conference." Noru said.  
  
As the scene shifted to Prime Center home of the GP headquarters Usagi ran outside to gather as many family members as she could. This was big news that affected everyone.  
  
"Tenchi, Ojiisan, Ayeaka, Sasami everyone come quickly!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Luna, and Artimes were the first ones to arrive and wondered what was going on that would have Usagi so worked up.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong?" Luna asked her.  
  
"There's trouble on Jurai." She replied.  
  
"What happened?" Sasami wanted to know.  
  
"Someone attacked the palace and is holding our family hostage." She told Sasami.  
  
At the same time Usagi was telling Sasami and the felines what was going on Ayeaka and Yosho had arrived at the house with a few of the other residents at the Misaki house and shrine in time to hear everything she had said. Ayeaka's face lost all its color as the realization her parents were in danger sunk in. Yosho just wanted more details.  
  
"Do they know who was behind the attack?" he asked Usagi.  
  
"They didn't say ojiisan but the GP and the military are going to hold a press conference soon." Usagi told him.  
  
"Then we'd better get inside." Yosho said.  
  
The press conference was just getting underway when Usagi walked in with the others. A stern looking admiral stood next to a man that bore a striking resemblance to Mihoshi and had gray hair and a beard. The Galaxy Police commissioner stepped up to the podium first and began giving his statement.  
  
"At approximately 1:26 p.m. Jurai Standard Time today Prime Center received a distress call from Jurian military personnel on Jurai stating the royal palace was under attack. We then proceeded to contact our officers in the Jurai cluster who confirmed the attack and began countermeasures. The moment our men reached Jurai they were met with laser cannon fire from the planetary defense system. It appears the attacker has taken control of all planetary defenses. And now a brief statement from Admiral Yamato."  
  
The GP commissioner stepped aside and let the admiral take the podium. After clearing his throat the admiral addressed the reporters.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman of the galactic press as the head of the Galaxy Police has told you the royal family on Jurai have been taken hostage. Here is what we know so far. Jurai military has been locked out of all planetary defense systems and communication to the surface of the planet had been blocked. We believe the person responsible for the attack is none other than the space pirate Kagato. I know reports as of late state that he was killed in a battle but somehow he has returned."  
  
The residents of the Misaki house never heard the last part of the admiral's statement and the usual question and answer period that followed for Yosho had turned off the television.  
  
"Looks like I won't be watching the rest of my soap today." Mihoshi said.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode 7: Jurai Here We Come  
  
********  
  
The situation was grim. Yosho had gotten in touch with Nobuyuki and told him he needed to come home due to a family emergency. And while thy waited for Nobuyuki to return home Washu got the Senshi up to speed on the whole Kagato incident. When the architect returned home and was informed of what was going on the group got down to business discussing the situation at hand.  
  
Everyone sat around the family room dealing with the news in their own way. Mihoshi had a worried look on her face, as did Washu and Ryoko. Tenchi was currently comforting Sasami and Ayeaka and Yosho were doing the same for each other. Usagi was being held in Mamoru's arms while Nobuyuki kept a watchful eye on his daughter and her newfound love. The Senshi and the two lunar felines were anxious to get the meeting underway.  
  
"Washu I thought Kagato died when Tenchi fought him. How can he still be alive?" Mihoshi asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Bringing back the dead would take an act of a god or goddess. But the only one crazy enough to actually try it would be Tokimi." Washu replied.  
  
"No matter who did it the fact remains that Kagato is alive and well and has taken over the royal palace on Jurai." Luna said.  
  
Nobuyuki stared at his daughter's cat for a moment. Even though he now knew Luna could talk it still took some getting used to and took him by surprise when she did it.  
  
"Yes and it's Kagato's sudden return to life that has me worried." Washu said.  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Tenchi wondered.  
  
After a brief moment of thought by the rest of the group Mihoshi gave her reply.  
  
"Well I for one am going to check in with my grandfather and see what I can do to help out. That is if I can borrow Washu's communication console." Mihoshi told them.  
  
"That is an excellent idea Mihoshi. As for the rest of us I believe a little trip to Jurai is in order." Yosho told his family and friends.  
  
Usagi didn't like the idea of facing off against Kagato again. The last time they dealt with the space pirate she almost lost her life and that possibility had her scared.  
  
"You mean we have to fight him again?" she asked her grandpa in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so. But you and Tenchi have changed so much since the last time you faced Kagato." Yosho told her.  
  
"Your grandfather's right Usagi. You have the Silver Crystal now and with your other abilities you should able to handle yourself against Kagato." Luna reassured her.  
  
"So then it's settled we're going to Jurai?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes it is what we must do in order to save our family." Yosho said.  
  
Luna looked to Artimes and the Senshi. She could tell they were wondering just what they had gotten themselves into and decided to let them know they were not obligated to go.  
  
"Artimes you know you, Mamoru, and the Senshi don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Luna told her feline counterpart.  
  
The Senshi pondered what Luna had told them. It was true that this was not their fight but they couldn't back down in their duties to protect their princess. And with their princess involved it suddenly became their fight. Minako was about to say something when Mamoru beat her to it.  
  
"I don't know about the others but I'm going with you. I know this isn't my fight but it just wouldn't feel right not being there for her." He said to the elder Misaki men.  
  
"Mamoru's right. We made a pact two years ago that once we found our princess we'd do everything we could to make certain nothing happened to her. It's our duty as her Senshi." Minako added.  
  
Yosho looked to Senshi leader and gave her his consent.  
  
"If that is how you feel then we welcome your offer to help but just know the journey to Jurai is going to be a long one." Yosho told them.  
  
********  
  
Azusa didn't like the thought of being confined to his quarters. And he didn't like not being able to see his wives. Kagato's return to Jurai was worse than the day Ryoko had attacked the planet. The pirate was different somehow this time around. Kagato was able to overpower the palace guards a lot easier than he should have been able to. This had Azusa worried even though it didn't show.  
  
Azusa was staring out the window of his suite when the door opened to reveal Kagato. The pirate had come to try and strike a deal with the emperor, his life for the gems.  
  
"Well, well, well the mighty emperor Azusa. Not so powerful now that you can't fight back." Kagato taunted him.  
  
"I swear I'll find a way to break free of this. And once my son hears of this he'll come back and defeat you Kagato." Azusa replied defiantly.  
  
"Do you really think Yosho and his grandchildren are going to be able to stop me?" Kagato asked.  
  
"They'll find a way."  
  
Kagato had to give the emperor credit. He believed strongly in Yosho and his grandchildren. But now that he was endowed with gifts from the goddess Tokimi Kagato was stronger than he ever was.  
  
"When they get here what they'll find is a Jurai under my control and if they don't hand over the gems then they'll also find a dead emperor." Kagato told him.  
  
Azusa glared at the space pirate almost daring him to try and do something. Kagato just returned Azusa's glare with a smug expression of his own. The little grin that crept across Kagato's face seemed to mock the emperor.  
  
"If that's how you want to play this little game then so be it." Kagato commented.  
  
********  
  
Mihoshi Kuramitsu granddaughter of the Galaxy Police Commissioner came from a long line Galaxy Police detectives. Mihoshi was the first woman in her family to receive a detective's badge. Some say this was due to her great skill but others say she received preferential treatment because of her grandfather's position in the GP. Whatever the reason Mihoshi was one of the best detectives the current generation of Galaxy Police Officers had ever seen. She was instrumental in bringing down some of the galaxy's most wanted criminals. However there was one minor problem. Mihoshi's methods left a lot of damage when the case was over with. This caused her superiors to have countless migraines because they couldn't bring about any punishment due to her grandfather's position.  
  
People had often said Mihoshi was blessed with never-ending dumb luck. Her former partner Kiyone was one of those individuals. Kiyone knew Mihoshi was a good detective but the methods she used frustrated the teal haired detective to the point where she requested a transfer to another star system. That request became the straw that broke the camel's back for the detective sergeant in charge of her division. Mihoshi was then sent to the Sol System to patrol the area. The decision gave everyone a chance to recover from Mihoshi's latest missions. But GP HQ knew sooner or later a reason would arise for Mihoshi to return to Prime Center. That reason had just presented itself.  
  
With the hostage situation on Jurai unfolding a mile a minute Mihoshi knew she had to get in contact with her grandfather. She needed to see if the commissioner of the Galaxy Police and the head of Jurai's military would object to her escorting the Crown Princess of Jurai and her family back to Jurai to help bring about an end to the hostage situation on the planet's surface. This would be the first time anyone from Jurai and the GP would publicly work together   
  
Mihoshi stood before the communications console in Washu's other dimension lab waiting for a reply from Prime Center. A few minutes after Mihoshi had placed the call a woman with short curly purple hair and matching eyes appeared on the screen. The woman wore a slightly different version of the GP uniform Mihoshi now had on and headset upon her head.  
  
"Galaxy Police how may I direct your call?" the woman asked Mihoshi.  
  
"This is First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu requesting to speak with Commissioner Kuramitsu please." Mihoshi requested.  
  
The woman at the GP switchboard typed in a few commands on her console to see if the commissioner was accepting any calls at the moment. After a few moments she turned her attention back to Mihoshi to let her know if she could speak to her grandfather.  
  
"The commissioner is free to take your call. I'll have you transferred to his private line in a few moments detective." She told Mihoshi.  
  
The screen went blank and a message saying transferring call came on. After a minute of waiting the message left the screen and the man from the press conference appeared. A big smile was on his face as he greeted Mihoshi.  
  
"Ah Mihoshi it's good to hear from you again. Where are you calling from? That doesn't look like the inside of your shuttle." The commissioner said.  
  
"It isn't. My shuttle sustained a bit of damage during my last reentry and now I'm using the communications console in Washu's lab to call you." Mihoshi told her grandfather.  
  
"I see. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her.  
  
"Well we heard about the trouble on Jurai here and we've all decided to head there to see what we can do to help. The thing is Jurai really hasn't been on good terms with the GP and I wanted to make certain you and the admiral wouldn't object to my going with Princess Ayeaka and Princess Sasami."  
  
"You were right to call and check in Mihoshi. I was going to get a hold of you to have you come back to Prime Center. If the person behind the hostage situation is indeed Kagato I want you here to assist the lead detective on the case. You have more experience dealing with him than anyone else on the force."  
  
"So you want me to return to HQ then?"  
  
"Yes and it would be helpful to have the princesses and anyone else associated with the royal family here too."  
  
Mihoshi got a big smile on her face. Her grandfather and the admiral were going to be in for a big surprise. The commissioner was expecting maybe at the most seven extra individuals. What he was going to get would be fourteen extra people associated in one form or another to the royal family of Jurai.  
  
"There's going to be a lot of extra people coming along with me grandpa. Are you sure you and grandma can handle it?" Mihoshi asked him.  
  
"Your Grandma Mayami and I would love to have them stay with us for a couple of days." The commissioner said.  
  
"Great I'll get in touch with you before we leave. Mihoshi signing off." Mihoshi replied with a salute and a smile.  
  
********  
  
Dr. Clay recovered from failure quite fast. The arrogant scientist and former student of Washu had a contingency plan when it came to exacting his revenge on Washu. And now he was going to put that plan into affect. Clay didn't like going to the seedier parts of the galaxy but it had to be done if he was to get in touch with his contacts in the interplanetary black market.  
  
The small dark dirty bar Clay walked into was a popular hang out for the scum of the universe. And while he preferred the peace and quiet of the coffee bars he frequented the individual he was looking for thrived in the noise and filth the bar had to offer. Clay looked around the bar for a few moments before spotting the person he was going to meet sitting at a small wooden table. The hood on the cloak Clay's contact usually wore was pulled over the person's face to hide it from prying eyes.  
  
Clay walked over to the table and sat down. Looking at the person across from him he noticed a stiff drink in front of the female, yes Clay's contact was definitely female, instead of the usual Gorgon beer she normally drank. The woman lifted the glass to her face and finished off the golden brown liquid before signaling a barmaid to come and take another drink order from her. The green haired cat like creature came over to the table and flipped her pad to the woman's page and began to take the order.  
  
"Another scotch and soda?" the barmaid asked.  
  
"Yes and make it a double this time." The hooded woman replied.  
  
"And for you sir?" the barmaid said while she wrote down the first request.  
  
"I'll just have some rice wine." Clay told her.  
  
The woman at the table turned her head to face Clay and let out a small laugh as the barmaid went to place their order.  
  
"You always stuck to your weak brews. Why can't you be a man for once and try something that will put hair on your chest?" she taunted him.  
  
"Simple my dear I need to have a clear mind." Clay replied.  
  
The woman knew it was not a good idea to start an argument with the doctor and decided to change the subject. Getting down to business she asked Clay the reason for their meeting.  
  
"Tell me doctor why did you call this little meeting?" she asked as the drinks were being served.  
  
"I need someone to take care of a little matter for me. As you may or may not have heard Washu has been freed of Kagato's dimensional prison. She was freed during a mission to rescue Ryoko from Kagato. Ryoko was freed from her prison two weeks prior to that. What I need from you is to have you do away with Ryoko and bring Washu to me." Clay told her.  
  
The woman took a sip of her drink and pondered what Clay had told her. She didn't do anyone any favors and it sounded like that was what Clay wanted from her a favor.  
  
"If I do this for you what's in it for me?" she asked him.  
  
"Simple you get your usual compensation from me plus you can keep any money collected from any old bounties still on Ryoko's head." Clay told her.  
  
The woman let out a small chuckle at what Clay had said before giving her response.  
  
"You're usual compensation gets put into my account each month whether I do anything for you or not. But since I have a chance to get Ryoko I'll accept your offer father."  
  
********  
  
Washu worked without sleep for three days trying to get Yukinojo repaired in a reasonable amount of time. The repairs to the body of the ship took no time at all to fix. It was the computer system itself that posed the challenge for the petite scientist and her blue haired assistant. The complex GP AI unit was one of a kind and had a neural net system that required specific parts in order to work properly. It was going to take a lot of work to repair each individual circuit board by hand but the pair of geniuses was doing the best they could. The combined knowledge of the self proclaimed number one genius in the universe and the top student in Japan according to the national tests was astonishing.  
  
"Ami how are you coming on retrieving the self diagnostic program?" Washu asked.  
  
"I'm downloading it now into the new repair module we built last night. With any luck we should be able to have the repair programs up and running shortly." Ami replied.  
  
As Ami worked on the last component needed before they could install and test the AI unit in the ship Washu worked on the problem of getting fourteen individuals to fit into one ship and have a place to stay. Mihoshi had her quarters on the ship but the small room wouldn't be able to accommodate everyone. What the ship needed was a large space that could fit within a small space without feeling cramped. It was this query that gave Washu one of her famous brainstorms.  
  
"Eureka! I have solved the greatest of our immediate problems. I know how we can get all of us to fit inside Yukinojo with room to spare." Washu announced.  
  
Ami was about to ask Washu how she planned on doing that when Makoto came into the lab carrying a tray that was filled with Ami's favorite sandwiches, desserts, and drinks.  
  
"Lunch lady!" Makoto called out.  
  
The two science buffs took a look at the food and wondered Makoto was bringing them food in the lab instead of calling them to lunch.  
  
"Makoto what's up with the room service?" Washu asked her.  
  
"Since you guys missed another meal Sasami and I thought we should whip up a little something for you two to eat. I have here on this tray everything Ami likes to eat when she's trying to solve a complex problem." Makoto began, "We have ham on white, turkey on wheat, corned beef on marble rye, and liver sausage on white. Plus there's an assortment of small dessert cakes and tarts and coffee and lemonade to drink."  
  
"You know you don't have to make us so much food Makoto." Ami said.  
  
Makoto smiled at her friend and gave her the usual reason why she always made a lot of food for her friends when she cooked.  
  
"Hey I wanted to and besides I wouldn't do it for any other person." She replied.  
  
Ami grabbed one of the sandwiches and some lemonade before turning her attention back to the topic at hand before Makoto brought in the lunch.  
  
"Washu how are you going to go about making it so everyone can fit inside Mihoshi's ship?" Ami asked her older counterpart.  
  
"Well it's simple really. What I do is turn the inside of the Misaki house into a whole new separate dimension and then I make the front door of the house the gateway into that dimension." Washu began, "With the dimension in place all I have to do is shrink the outside of the house so it fits into the ship without being too small and there you have it."  
  
Makoto was impressed by what she heard. Washu made it sound so easy to accomplish.  
  
"Can it really be done." She asked the genius.  
  
"This lab here is its own dimension. So technically I can do it. It's the part where I turn the house into a dimensional container that I have to work on." Washu said.  
  
Makoto knew things were going to start getting complicated in the lab and decided to let the two science nuts get back to their work.  
  
"Sounds real interesting but I think I should let you get back to your work. Let us know when your finished so we can get going." Makoto said before leaving the lab.  
  
********  
  
Tokimi watched the scene play itself out on Jurai. Neither the Galaxy Police nor the Jurai military were able to stop Kagato from taking over the Imperial Palace on Jurai. Everything was falling into place as the rest of the main players were preparing to head into space to journey to the planet Jurai.  
  
Tokimi not only watched over the Misaki family but also she watched over Dr. Clay to make certain he didn't interfere with her plans. The goddess had noticed the doctor had gone into a rather seedy looking bar to meet with a cloaked woman. It seemed Dr. Clay wanted to get revenge on Washu so badly he was sending the woman after her. Tokimi wasn't pleased with the good doctor's actions but the new player in her little game was going to make things quite interesting.  
  
"Ever the persistent little devil. I have to give you credit for that Clay." Tokimi commented.  
  
********  
  
The repairs to the Yukinojo were finally completed and the problem of where everyone was going to sleep had been solved. After moving things into the interior of the house from the shrine Washu shrunk the house to a compact portable size for the initial journey to Yukinojo's main ship. But before they were to leave on Ryo-Ohki the Misaki family said their good-byes to the departed members of their family.  
  
Yosho, Nobuyuki, Tenchi, Usagi, and Luna stood before the two small grave markers in silent prayer. When the praying had finished Yosho was the first to speak.  
  
"My wife Kimiko and my beloved daughter Achieka I am going to miss you so very much. I know it will be hard to be away from the shrine but we must make this journey in order to save my family and my people. After seven hundred years I am going to return to the place of birth." Yosho said.  
  
Nobuyuki was the next to speak and cleared his throat before beginning.  
  
"Achieka honey I don't know what I'll be able to do on this journey but I promise you I'll make certain our children return home safely. I'm going to miss you like I always do." Nobuyuki said before breaking down into tears.  
  
Tenchi sighed at the sight of his father bawling like his sister sometimes did and took his turn to say his good-byes to his mother.  
  
"Mom, grandma I know I don't come here everyday like Usagi does but I'll miss you just the same. I'll watch over her if we should get into anymore trouble and I'll make certain she doesn't rush into anything she isn't ready for. I love you with y heart mom." Tenchi said.  
  
The small group waited for a couple of minutes to see who would go next. When Usagi still hadn't taken her turn Luna decided she would go next.  
  
"Grandmother Misaki, Achieka as Usagi's guardian feline it's my job to watch over her and keep her from doing the wrong things. But I guess after two years of living with her family I can consider myself the guardian of the entire Misaki family. I promise the both of you I will do everything within my abilities to make certain your family returns to the Earth in one piece." Luna told them.  
  
Finally, it was Usagi's turn to speak. The men in her family backed off a bit to give Usagi a moment by herself with her mother's spirit. This was harder for Usagi than it was for the others. Kneeling before her mother's grave maker Usagi began to cry.  
  
"Mother, my Okasan I'm going to miss you very much and I'm going to miss our little talks each day. I've already said goodbye to Funahu and now I say the same to you. Ever since Mamoru and the Senshi came into my life I've learned so much about myself. But whatever new things I learn about my past you will always be my mother and for that I am eternally grateful. I love you mother with all my heart and I'll make you proud of me." Usagi said with tears running down her face.  
  
Usagi then did the same thing she always did each time she spoke to her mother. Usagi kissed her fingers and then placed them upon the kanji for her mother's name.  
  
********  
  
Yukinojo and Ryo-Ohki made their way to the large mothership that made up the main part of Mihoshi's ship. After docking with the ship Mihoshi prepared to bring everyone on Ryo-Ohki over to Yukinojo. When the last passenger was safely on the GP patrol ship Ryo-Ohki changed back into a cabbit and was beamed aboard by Mihoshi.  
  
As the members of the Misaki house began setting up the Misaki house inside the main cargo bay on Yukinojo Mihoshi contacted Prime Center.  
  
The same woman from a few days prior was manning the switchboard and answered Mihoshi's call. And before Mihoshi could request to talk to her grandfather the woman greeted her.  
  
"Detective Kuramitsu it's a pleasure to speak to you again. The commissioner is expecting your call. I'll patch you through to him right away." She said.  
  
"Thank you." Mihoshi said before the screen went into customary transfer mode.  
  
When the message was replaced by an image Mihoshi saw her grandfather with a big grin on his face that showed off his small elongated canines.  
  
"Mihoshi I take it this means you and your friends are on your way to Prime Center?" the commissioner said.  
  
"Yep, we just Yukinojo working better than ever. Everyone is on board and as soon as I end my call to you we can get underway." Mihoshi replied.  
  
"Mihoshi you never did tell me who was all coming besides the princesses."  
  
"Well, lets see. There's Tenchi and Usagi, their father Nobuyuki, their grandfather Yosho, Ryoko, Washu, Ryo-Ohki, the moon cats Luna and Artimes, Mamoru, and the four Senshi." Mihoshi said as she counted each person off on her fingers.  
  
Commissioner Kuramitsu tried hard not to faint when he came up with the final number of people and animals he and his wife were going to be hosting when Mihoshi returned to Prime Center. By his count there were nineteen individuals crammed inside Yukinojo. Mihoshi's grandfather wondered how in the known galaxies they were all able to fit in the GP patrol ship.  
  
"Mihoshi that's nineteen people in your ship. Are you certain they can all fit in there comfortably?" he wondered.  
  
"Oh yeah everyone can fit inside the ship just fine. Washu set it up so the Misaki house can fit inside the cargo bay. She made the inside a dimension like her lab so it stayed the same size. When we pick up the other detective they can stay in the other half of my room." Mihoshi explained.  
  
"I see." he replied, "Mihoshi you never said anything about Senshi in your report. Who are they?"  
  
"You remember what I said about Usagi Misaki in my report grandpa. Well the Senshi are like her only they work out of Tokyo with Artimes and Mamoru. I've got some information in my computer I can send you on them." Mihoshi explained.  
  
"You do that Mihoshi while I help your grandmother prepare for the small crowd we'll be hosting." The commissioner said.  
  
Mihoshi tried not to laugh at the expression on her grandfather's face but it was just too hard to keep a straight face when the commissioner of the GP looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Mihoshi signing off." She said between giggles with a salute.  
  
With the call to her grandfather made Mihoshi laid in the course to Prime Center and the journey to the planet Jurai was underway.  
  
********  
  
I bet you didn't think you'd be seeing Clay again. Who is this mystery woman who calls him father and what role will she play? Those answers will come to light in future chapters as the Tenchi OVA world and the TV world begin to merge together.  
  
Our plucky little band of travelers make the first of many stops along the way to Jurai at Prime Center where they will not only meet up with Mihoshi's family but her old partner Kiyone (Kiyone fans go nuts). Find out the real reason why they broke their partnership.  
  
About the soap Mihoshi and Minako were watching. In the OVA I recall Mihoshi and Ryoko watching a penguin soap where the male character was going to kiss a reluctant female character. The people on the planet it came from looked a lot like penguins to me so that's why I will forever more refer to Mihoshi favorite program as the penguin soap.  
  
And now a big thanks to all of you who read and review my little work. It makes me feel good to know people like what I write. But I want to make this story even better so please visit the Tenchi and Usagi Muyo discussion board and please if you have questions that pop up while reading this story don't hesitate to ask them. I am open to your suggestions so please give them.  
  
March Madness is upon us once again which means it is time for the author to put in her own two cents about her favorite men's and women's teams in the tourneys. On the men's side it is definitely Illinois all the way (Go Illini). And on the women's side I see ND pulling a big upset over UConn in the final game and exacting their revenge for the buzzer beater in the Big East title game. In my little world U of I and ND rate above all things and when the ND men suck like they have been for the past eleven years I pull for ND women. Just because they made it into the tourney doesn't mean they will win it with their track record for the past year.  
  
Enough of my ramblings the next episode will be out soon and please support your favorite men's and women's college B-ball teams.  



	8. Prime Center

Kiyone Makibi First Class Galaxy Police Detective had received word from Prime Center that she was going to be given the case of a lifetime. Kiyone was going to be assigned to the most high profile case the Galaxy police had in years the hostage situation on Jurai. Normally Kiyone would be happy to receive such an important case but when she learned she would be getting a partner Kiyone began to curse the gods for cursing her with bad luck. The partner Prime Center was sending her was the partner she had so desperately tried to get away from Mihoshi Kuramitsu.  
  
Kiyone had just learned she was to head back to Prime Center to not only meet up with Mihoshi but with a group of travelers Mihoshi was escorting that included members of the Jurai Royal Family. Kiyone was never one to go against orders handed down from her detective sergeant but when Mihoshi was involved Kiyone felt like going AWOL. Kiyone didn't hate the granddaughter of the GP commissioner she just didn't want to be her partner. Because whenever Mihoshi was on a case it was more than certain that both she and her partner would have a good chunk of their paycheck docked to cover the cost of all the damage she caused. And as of right now Kiyone was not even halfway to earning back what Mihoshi had cost her in their two years together as partners.  
  
"Mihoshi I swear if I get demoted because of this mission I'm holding you responsible." Kiyone said to no one in particular.  
  
No Kiyone Makibi was not looking forward to seeing Mihoshi Kuramitsu again.  
  
********  
  
Tenchi and Usagi Muyo  
Episode Eight: Prime Center  
  
********  
  
Prime Center was a very large space station that floated above an Earth like planet. The technology behind the building that housed the headquarters of the Galaxy Police was light years ahead of the technology held by the most technologically advanced country on the Earth. In comparison the space station being constructed at that exact same moment over Earth could be compared to Prime Center like a Coleeco to a Pentium four PC it was that far behind. It was no wonder the other races in the galaxy considered Earth to be a backwater planet. To them it would be like a person from a big city going to the poorest town in the country.  
  
Because Earth was so far behind the other planets in the galaxy no one visited the planet to set up relations with the humans who lived there. And because no one went there it was the perfect place to hide away from the rest of galaxy. This was the main reason Yosho the former crowned prince of Jurai had chosen to go to the place of his mother's birth seven hundred years ago. And it was for that very reason Yosho's two half sisters decided to stay with him and his family.  
  
Prime Center was like a sparkling jewel against the star filled blanket known as space. And as the patrol ship filled with passengers docked the small group who had never been farther than the moon stared at the large station in sheer amazement. In all their known years they had never seen anything like this before in their lives. Some members in the group were amazed by the sheer size of the station while one person just thought of all the things mankind could learn from the other races in the Galaxy.  
  
"You know Earth wouldn't be such a backwater little hole if that witch..." Washu began softly but stopped before finishing her sentence.  
  
The dark pink haired scientist began to wonder where that thought had come from. Never in her known existence had she ever thought about what might have been on the planet known as Earth. The self-proclaimed greatest genius ever could never remember anything before she was "born" twenty thousand years ago. Looking over at Usagi Washu could feel as though she were connected to the younger of the Misaki siblings in some way. A way this trip to Jurai would soon explain.  
  
"Welcome to Prime Center home of the Galaxy Police headquarters." Mihoshi said getting everyone's attention, "We'll be finished docking soon and then I'll introduce you to my grandfather."  
  
********  
  
Fear was the only thing Misaki felt. The usual sudden and severe swings between complete euphoria and violent anger that made Misaki who she was were pushed aside. For the first time in seven hundred years Misaki was afraid. The last time Misaki felt fear was when Ryoko had first attacked the planet Jurai. During the onslaught of laser fire upon the palace from Ryo-Ohki Sasami had wandered off and went into the room that housed the sacred trees that served as the nerve centers for the Jurian space ships. And with the palace in an uproar the young Misaki feared for her daughter's life.  
  
Misaki looked at the last picture of her with her daughters on her dressing table and prayed a silent prayer to Tsunami they were alright. As long as they were with Yosho and his grandchildren nothing could possibly happen to them. Misaki didn't know what her captor had planned for her, Azusa, and Funahu but she hoped those plans wouldn't involve her daughters in any way.  
  
"Please Tsunami make certain my girls are safe from harm." Misaki prayed aloud.  
  
Misaki's prayer held a hint of irony for the goddess her people looked to for guidance and protection had in reality become a part of her youngest daughter the day of Ryoko's attack. And if Misaki were allowed to go into the other parts of the palace she would see that both her husband and her soul sister were terrified and praying to the goddess as well.  
  
Looking back at the photo on her dressing table Misaki talked to the girls who were light years away from her.  
  
"Ayeaka, Sasami please promise me you won't try and do anything stupid." She said.  
  
********  
  
The commissioner of the Galaxy Police had dealt with hosting large groups before but that was for parties he and wife had. Not since his youngest daughter had her last slumber party when she was eleven did he have a large group like this in his house overnight and that was all girls. This time he was hosting royalty. This time he was hosting the Crown Princess of Jurai and her sister Princess Sasami.  
  
Mihoshi disembarked Yukinojo with a smile on her face and ran up to her grandfather smothering him in the biggest hug she had ever given him. The commissioner's face became as red as a beat as he tried very hard to breath. Mihoshi's passengers tried their hardest not to laugh when they saw the scene unfold before their eyes.  
  
"Mihoshi...can't... breath." Her grandfather gasped out.  
  
Mihoshi blushed and let her grandfather go.  
  
"Oops sorry grandpa I guess sometimes I don't know my own strength." Mihoshi apologized.  
  
"That's quite alright. Now then aren't you going to introduce me to all your friends." He replied.  
  
Mihoshi turned to face the group and get the introductions underway.  
  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet my grandfather Hitoshi Kuramitsu commissioner of the Galaxy Police." Mihoshi began, "Grandpa this is everyone. But seriously I'd like you to meet the princesses Ayeaka and Sasami from Jurai. Over there on the left is their half brother Yosho, his son-in-law Nobuyuki Misaki, and his grandchildren Tenchi and Usagi. Next to them is Luna Usagi's feline companion and Mamoru Chiba friend and ally of the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi are the four girls in the middle Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino. The white cat on Minako's shoulder is Artimes her feline companion. And finally on the right is the genius Washu, the former demon Ryoko, and the cute little cabbit Ryo-Ohki."  
  
Hitoshi looked at the group behind his granddaughter and blinked in amazement. Before him stood royalty, a former demon, a genius, a goddess's champion, female warriors, Earth's protector, a shrine priest, a cabbit, talking cats, and an ordinary human man. The first thought on the commissioner's mind was how the group was able to all fit comfortably inside Yukinojo. But that thought was quickly pushed aside when Hitoshi returned his focus to the situation at hand, the crisis on the planet Jurai.  
  
"Mihoshi before you go and show your companions around the station I'm going to need to discuss a few things with you and the princesses about the latest developments from Jurai." He said.  
  
"Okay but whatever you have to say to Ayeaka, Sasami, and me can be said to everyone here. You see a few things happened since my last report was made and now everyone here is involved in this situation in one way or another." Mihoshi replied.  
  
Hitoshi thought about what Mihoshi had said and decided to hold the impromptu meeting in the briefing room instead of his office.  
  
"Alright then why don't we head to the briefing room." he said.  
  
********  
  
The small red patrol ship pulled into the docking bay at Prime Center. A large docking arm came out of the wall and attached itself to the side of the ship. With a loud hiss and a cloud of steam the docking arm formed the necessary seal with the ship for a successful dock. The main hatch on the patrol ship opened and a woman stepped out onto the docking plank.  
  
The woman appeared to be no older than twenty-three years in age and wore the standard Galaxy Police uniform with an orange tie and matching headband. On her hands she wore a pair of fingerless driving gloves. The officer stood almost five feet seven inches tall and had long teal green hair that framed a proud looking face and dark blue eyes. Strapped to her side in a small shoulder holster the officer carried the standard issue GP blaster and in a small case attached to her belt was a restraining device that looked and acted like a simple yo-yo.  
  
Upon exiting the docking plank the officer walked over to the patrolman in charge and saluted.  
  
"Excuse me sir but I was wondering if you could tell me if a Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu arrived here yet?" she asked him.  
  
The on duty patrolman glanced over a data pad containing a list of the latest arrivals to Prime Center and found Mihoshi's name on the list.  
  
"Yes Detective Kuramitsu arrived here no more than an hour ago according to the docking records. If I remember correctly the commissioner was waiting for her." He told her.  
  
"Thank you." The officer said less than enthusiastically.  
  
"It's all part of the job." The patrolman replied, "Oh and before you go I'll need your cube."  
  
The officer pulled out a small pink cube and gave it a couple of twists before handing it to the patrolman. The patrolman pushed a button on his data pad opening a slot the same size as the cube. Placing the cube inside the slot the patrolman accessed its memory and watched as the ID file flashed on the screen. When the file was properly downloaded into the pad the patrolman marked the officer's current status as being docked on Prime Center. Once the update was complete the patrolman handed the cube back to the officer.  
  
"You may leave now Detective Makibi." The patrolman said.  
  
"Thank you sir." The detective replied with a salute.  
  
With that First Class Detective Kiyone Makibi left the docking bay to go and prepare herself to face her worst nightmare, her former partner Mihoshi.  
  
********  
  
The briefing room was fairly large in size and was used by department heads to hand out patrol assignments to the officers each day. The room contained a modest looking podium with a control pad and touch screen, a large view screen, a television hookup, and several tables with attached swivel chairs. Hitoshi Kuramitsu took his place at the front of the briefing room behind the podium while Mihoshi and the others sat at the tables in pairs. And after a few moments of preparation the commissioner of the Galaxy Police got the briefing underway.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I needed to speak with you. First off I wanted to update all of you on the situation on Jurai concerning Kagato. Second, I wanted to discuss a few things with Mihoshi about this mission. And lastly now that there are others involved I wanted to ask all of you a few questions." Hitoshi said to the gathered group.  
  
Ayeaka, being the crown princess, was the first of the group to respond to what the commissioner had told them.  
  
"What else do you have to add that the news report didn't already cover?" Ayeaka wondered.  
  
"As you all know the Emperor of Jurai and his sister wives have been taken hostage by the space pirate Kagato. That in itself is the truth but what we didn't mention in the press releases and the press conference was the suspicion that Kagato was brought back from the dead. Mihoshi's report made it quite clear that Kagato had died when you encountered him. Someone or something is tampering with the laws of nature by bringing him back to life." Hitoshi said.  
  
As the commissioner told them the theory floating around the higher ups in the GP Washu knew her theory about Tokimi being involved was true.  
  
"Hmm this is most definitely the work of Tokimi. I know it couldn't have been Tsunami. She would never do something like this." Washu said.  
  
"If that's the case then we'll just have to make certain there's nothing left to bring back when we're through with him." Ryoko commented.  
  
The commissioner gave the group a little smile before continuing with the briefing.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be victorious. And to ensure that victory I have asked the detective in charge of this case to work with you. Her reaction upon hearing she would be working with you was, shall we say, and interesting one. I'm sure you'll enjoy working with Detective Kiyone Makibi again Mihoshi." He told the assembled group.  
  
Upon hearing that she would be working with her old partner once again Mihoshi got a huge smile on her face and clasped her hands together in delight.  
  
"It'll be so great to see Kiyone again. I can't wait for all of you to meet her." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Yes it'll be good to see the best team in the entire Galaxy Police force working together again but try and make certain you don't blow up half of the galaxy in the process. I don't think we can requisition anymore money to pay for the damages this time." Hitoshi told her.  
  
Mihoshi's cheeks began to flush at her grandfather's comment and the detective let out a slight nervous chuckle at the memory of what had happened in the past.  
  
"Don't worry grandpa I promise nothing out of the ordinary is going to happen." Mihoshi said.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Hitoshi replied with a slight chuckle and a smile.  
  
********  
  
First class detective Kiyone Makibi always remembered the incident that caused her to end her partnership with Mihoshi Kuramitsu. It had been exactly one year and six months since the two had seen each other. Kiyone had requested a transfer in order to get away from Mihoshi. Kiyone had a pretty good salary at the time but her actual take home pay was a little less than half of what she was supposed to take home. The pay stub listed it as an MM payment or a Mihoshi Mishap payment. Every time the pair had a case Mihoshi would end up causing a lot of damage to government and public property as well as damaging a few patrol ships along the way. By the time she left Mihoshi Kiyone owed a lot of money.  
  
"I must be cursed. Why Mihoshi? Why now? I don't think I can take it again. My nerves are shot just thinking about it." Kiyone complained as she made her way to the commissioner's office.  
  
Heading into one of the open view transport lifts Kiyone swallowed the knot in her throat and let out a heavy sigh before selecting her destination.  
  
"Command deck." Kiyone told the elevator.  
  
As the transport lift began heading towards the command deck Kiyone kept her eyes focused on the deck indicator panel above the lift doors. Kiyone didn't have time to check out the open areas on each deck. Her current case was weighing heavily on her mind. Kiyone was the patrolman in charge of the Jurai cluster when the Emperor and his sister wives were taken hostage. She was quite familiar with the situation on Jurai and knew what she and Mihoshi would run into when they reached the planet Jurai.  
  
I just hope the princesses let the professionals handle this situation, Kiyone thought.  
  
When the lift had reached its destination Kiyone got off and walked down the long hall to the commissioner's office. Upon reaching the office Kiyone addressed the receptionist outside the office.  
  
"First Class Detective Kiyone Makibi here to see Commissioner Kuramitsu." Kiyone said.  
  
The receptionist looked up from her paperwork and addressed Kiyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Detective Makibi but the commissioner is in a briefing with Detective Kuramitsu and some representatives from Jurai. Please wait her until the commissioner returns." The receptionist replied.  
  
With a small sigh Kiyone took a seat outside the commissioner's office to wait for his return. And as Kiyone waited for the commissioner she thought back to the first time she had met First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu.  
  
********  
  
For years the accomplishments of the Kuramitsu family became legendary throughout the entire Galaxy Police force. Every member of the Kuramitsu family was connected to the Galaxy Police in one form or another. In fact, the current commissioner of the Galaxy Police happened to be the head of the Kuramitsu family and it was considered an honor and a privilege to be partnered up with a member of the Kuramitsu family. Most of the members of the force would give their eye tooth just to be partnered with one of the infamous Kuramitsus.  
  
The new class of detectives was considered to be one of the best classes ever. Each patrolman who was given the promotion to detective was considered to be the best in their respective squads. And for Kiyone Makibi it was the opportunity of a lifetime. Kiyone was considered to be one of the top five officers on the force. She had graduated third in her class at the academy and received more conduct medals than anyone else in her squad. It was only natural that she be promoted to First Class Detective. And on this day not only would Kiyone receive her detective's badge but she would receive her partner too.  
  
The room was packed full of newly promoted detectives from all over the galaxy. There were people from Kiyone's home world and from the planet that Prime Center orbited. There were even members of races Kiyone had not seen before attending the GP academy. After a few minutes of waiting a stately looking gentleman walked into the room to address the new detectives. The grey haired man had a matching beard and blue eyes and well tanned skin. He was wearing the uniform of one of the commanding officers of the Galaxy Police. It was obvious he was one of the GP elite.  
  
The older man did not come into the room alone. Following closely behind the high ranking officer was a young woman with the same tanned skin and blue eyes and blonde hair. It was obvious to anyone that saw her she was quite the knockout with her well toned body. The young woman wore the standard detective's uniform and had a white puff placed upon her left hip. On her right hip was a rather large looking energy pistol. The firearm was much larger than the standard issue GP pistol. In the hands of the young woman was a large data pad and on the table behind her were the badges for the newest batch of detectives in the Galaxy Police.  
  
"Good morning and welcome. I am Commissioner Hitoshi Kuramitsu commanding officer of the Galaxy Police. You are here today because each of you have met the qualifications to be promoted to the rank of detective." The commissioner began, "After long hours of hard work and dedication to the force each of you became candidates for the rank of detective. You were among hundreds of worthy candidates but you stood above everyone else as those individuals who have what it takes to become a first class detective in the Galaxy Police force. And so today you will be given the rank of Detective First Class. You will also be given your partner assignments. Your partners will be detectives with experience on the force. Learn from them for they have many things to teach you from their years of experience. And now my lovely assistant Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu will call each of you up to receive your badges and partner assignments."  
  
Everyone looked over to the blonde at the front of the room and saw she had a slight reddish hue on her cheeks. Mihoshi was the first female member of the Kuramitsu family to ever become a detective. The newly commissioned detectives wondered who was going to be the luck person to be partnered with her if she was available.  
  
One by one Mihoshi called out the names of the new detectives until she reached the Ms. This years batch of detectives with last names starting with M was only one and once the last person in the Ls was called to the front of the room Kiyone knew her turn was about to come.  
  
"Kiyone Makibi." Mihoshi read from the data pad.  
  
Kiyone got up from her seat and made her way to the front of the room. She then walked over to Mihoshi who had a huge smile on her face and handed her a rectangular badge with the markings for Detective First Class on it and a manila envelope with her name on it. After that she then held out her hand to shake Kiyone's and congratulate the new detective.  
  
"Congratulations Detective Makibi." Mihoshi said with a big smile as she shook Kiyone's hand.  
  
"Thank you Detective Kuramitsu." Kiyone replied.  
  
With that she then moved on to shake the hand of the commissioner.  
  
"Congratulations detective." The commissioner said as they shook hands.  
  
"Thank you sir, it's a real honor for me to be given this chance." She replied before saluting him.  
  
After returning to her seat Kiyone watched as the rest of the new detectives were called forth and given their badges and partner assignments. When the last person had taken their seat once again the commissioner said a few last words.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you. The envelopes you received today contain your partner assignment. I want you to spend the rest of the day getting to know your new partner. It's not required that you become instant friends with them but it is helpful if you know a bit about how they work. Dismissed." The commissioner said to the group.  
  
With that the new detectives stood up and began to go over to people they knew and open their envelopes. Everyone wanted to know who would be getting the partner of a lifetime, a member of the Kuramitsu family. And as the friendly chatter continued Kiyone spotted her friend Mitsuki.  
  
"So Mitsuki did you get paired up with anyone interesting?" Kiyone asked the red head.  
  
"Yeah I got a ten year veteran who is stationed right here in Prime Center. It says here he is the resident officer for this star system. Looks like I won't have to travel far from home. So what about you?" Mitsuki replied with a smile.  
  
"I haven't opened it yet." Kiyone said.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for a written invitation?" Mitsuki asked her.  
  
"No just nervous is all." Kiyone told her.  
  
With a small nervous sigh Kiyone opened the envelope and pulled out an official GP piece of letterhead. Looking at the paper Kiyone's eyes went wide in excitement. Then she glanced around the room and saw her still standing at the front of the room near the table that held the badges and envelopes. Kiyone was paired with the granddaughter of the commissioner of the Galaxy Police.  
  
"Well what does it say?" Mitsuki wanted to know.  
  
Kiyone skimmed past the welcoming paragraph and went straight to the partner assignment.  
  
"You have been assigned to a partner who was at the top of her class in the academy. A four year veteran of the Galaxy Police Mihoshi Kuramitsu was one of the youngest people to ever enter the GP Academy. After only two years of service Detective Kuramitsu was promoted to the rank of Detective First Class. Mihoshi is considered to be one of the best detectives of her generation. Detective Kuramitsu is currently a member of Special Investigations handling all manner of cases. Your record over the past three years has proven to the commissioning council that you are ready to enter the SI forces. And then it goes on from there to describe a little of what SI does." Kiyone said.  
  
Kiyone looked up from her paper to see the rest of the group standing around her and Mitsuki listening intently as she read aloud who her partner would be. Everyone including Mitsuki had looks of disbelief on their faces after hearing she would be assigned to the newest Kuramitsu detective. In their eyes Kiyone was given the dream assignment, a member of the SI and partner to Mihoshi Kuramitsu.  
  
Mihoshi decided to go introduce herself to her new partner. And while it was true that Kiyone was older than Mihoshi by a year it was Mihoshi who would be the senior member of the pair. Standing near the group Mihoshi cleared her throat to get Kiyone's attention. When the group heard the gentle noise from Mihoshi they stepped out of the way to allow her to speak with Kiyone.  
  
"Hi I'm Mihoshi Kuramitsu and it looks like you're my new partner." Mihoshi said with a big goofy grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Yeah looks like it. By the way I'm Kiyone Makibi." Kiyone replied offering her hand.  
  
Mihoshi took Kiyone's hand and shook it keeping the grin on her face.  
  
"I'm not like the other detectives who are all business all the time. Nope I actually enjoy having fun. And I know you'll like being my partner." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Yeah I can already tell this is going to be my most interesting assignment ever." Kiyone replied.  
  
Little did Kiyone realize how prophetic her statement would turn out to be. The time she spent with Mihoshi while frustrating at times did turn out to be one of her most interesting assignments to date.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru and the Senshi sat and listened to the discussion taking place between the commissioner and Usagi and her family and friends. As the discussion progressed the Senshi and the Earth Prince began to realize the severity of the situation. The future of an entire planet rested in the hands of a collection of alien women and a young boy. Mamoru wasn't certain if they would be able to win against the power of a goddess. The Senshi couldn't do much individually and Mamoru wasn't certain if he would make any difference. The Earth Prince was brought out of his thoughts when the commissioner began questioning the lunar felines and the Senshi.  
  
"Young man my granddaughter tells me you and your four companions have become connected to the incident on Jurai. How is it that this came to pass?" Hitoshi asked Mamoru.  
  
"Sir, as you may or may not be aware Misaki-san's granddaughter Usagi is the Senshi known as Sailor Moon. Now I'm not certain what Mihoshi has told you about her stay on Earth but my friends and I had been searching for two years for their princess. Our search brought us to a city on Earth called Okayama. In our possession were seven crystals each one representing a different color of the rainbow. These crystals were each part of a greater crystal that could only be used by the princess. To make a long story short we found out that Misaki-san's granddaughter was the reincarnated princess they were looking for. And because they are her Senshi and I am their ally and romantically involved with the princess we joined your granddaughter, the Misaki family, and their friends on their journey to Jurai." Mamoru explained to the commissioner.  
  
The commissioner was intrigued by what Mamoru had said and wondered what kingdom Usagi was the princess of. Hitoshi decided to pose his next question to Ami who, like Washu, was taking thorough notes on her computer.  
  
"Miss Mizuno I believe. Tell me what world is it that your princess hails from? And in what star system is it located in?" he asked her.  
  
Ami stopped typing away on her computer and looked the commissioner in the face seeing nothing but great curiosity before answering his inquiry.  
  
"Well sir according to what Artimes has told us our princess is the heir to the great Silver Alliance of the Silver Millennium and the throne of the Moon Kingdom. Her Kingdom was once located on the moon that orbits above the Earth in the Sol System." Ami told him.  
  
"But isn't the Earth classified by the Jurian government as a backwater planet with no real technological advances?" Hitoshi wondered.  
  
Ayeaka having more knowledge on the subject of Jurai's current relations with other planets decided to answer that particular question.  
  
"That is correct commissioner. Although Jurai and the Earth did have relations at one point but I'm not certain why they ended." Ayeaka commented.  
  
"That's what I was wondering myself Princess Ayeaka. Would any of you care to shed some light on the subject." The commissioner said.  
  
The room quickly fell silent. The Senshi and Mamoru looked over to Artimes because he had more knowledge of the subject than they did. But much to their surprise it was Luna and not Artimes who finally broke the silence in the room satisfying the commissioner's curiosity.  
  
"Commissioner Kuramitsu to answer your questions about the Moon Kingdom it was indeed the seat of the Silver Alliance and the ruling house of the Silver Millennium but that all came to an abrupt end when the Moon Kingdom was viciously attacked by forces from one of the lesser kingdoms on Earth calling themselves the Dark Kingdom. And as near as I can remember our queen Serenity sent the souls of her daughter and all the fallen warriors of the Moon Kingdom to the future so they might have a chance at a rich and full life. It was the final act of her long and illustrious life. And it seems logical that the fall of the Silver Alliance would have a direct effect on the Earth since the forces of the Dark Kingdom had control of almost the entire planet by the end." Luna explained.  
  
"And the Senshi, their princess, and the Earth Prince are all that remains of the once great Silver Alliance." Artimes added.  
  
"That would explain why relations between Jurai and the Earth were severed. Whatever technology the Earth once possessed that made relations with Jurai possible must have been destroyed during the war that ended your Silver Alliance." The commissioner speculated.  
  
Hitoshi figured he had enough information to supplement the report Mihoshi had sent him and decided to end the impromptu meeting. He still needed to meet with Kiyone and do a bit of damage control before he paired her with Mihoshi again. The Galaxy Police commissioner could never quite figure out why one of the best partnerships on the force had failed the way it did. Hopefully this mission would bring back the bond Mihoshi and Kiyone shared when they were first paired together.  
  
"I think I have all the information I need. Besides the detective in charge of this case should be here by now and is probably waiting for me outside my office. Why don't you take your guests to the commissary for a bite to eat Mihoshi and I'll send Kiyone on down to you." Hitoshi said.  
  
"Okay grandpa." Mihoshi replied.  
  
********  
  
The young woman dressed in a simple outfit consisting of a dark blue tunic, matching knee length shorts, black boots, and hooded cloak headed towards the docking bay of the space station. At her side half hidden by the cloak was an electro stun epee the only weapon she carried. By her feet was a larger than normal dusty colored animal that resembled Ryo-Ohki with a dark green collar around its neck. And as the pair headed towards the docking bay the woman would occasionally talk to the small furry animal.  
  
"You know out of all the people I've gone after she's the only one I can't seem to bring in." the young woman said, "After seven hundred years of waiting I'll finally get another chance at her."  
  
"Cha?" the cat sized rabbit replied in a questioning tone.  
  
"I forget you weren't around back then. It's been what fifteen years since the old man gave you to me. He called you a birthday present. But how can you celebrate something that never really happened? I have no birthday. That day just reminds me of what I really am." The woman replied.  
  
The animal could tell the subject of how the pair came to be was a sore spot for the young woman and rubbed up against her leg. In a manner of speaking Dr. Clay was considered the young woman's father because he passed his DNA down to her. But she didn't have a true mother. The young woman's conception was a part of Dr. Clay's greatest experiment. And so she considered the day she first stepped into the outside world a sore reminder of what she truly was.  
  
"I bet she doesn't feel this way about her existence. At least she has a mother." The young woman idly commented to her companion.  
  
By the time the pair reached the docking bay the young woman noticed Dr. Clay waiting for her.  
  
"Come to see us off father?" the young woman asked emphasizing the last word with a sneer.  
  
"You know we don't get to see each other as much as we used to. You my dear are my greatest accomplishment. I just wanted to wish you luck on your journey." Clay replied.  
  
"Well now that you've said your piece you can disappear once more and go play with your robots. I swear you love them more than you love me." She said.  
  
"Nonsense how could I not love my own flesh and blood. True my work does keep me away from you but I think about you every day. Was it not my love and guidance that made you into the woman you are today?" the doctor reasoned.  
  
"I've been doing just fine without that love and guidance old man. Now if you'll excuse us Ken-Ohki and I have a pair of pirates to track down." The young woman told him.  
  
With that said Ken-Ohki, the young woman's companion, rushed to the edge of the docking platform and jumped into the air performing a flip. In the middle of the flip the sandy colored cabbit began to change shape turning into a large spiky space pod. The young woman headed towards the ship and was beamed on board without even so much as a goodbye to the man who breathed life into her.  
  
Moments after the young woman was beamed aboard the ship took off leaving the station's docking bay. As the ship pulled away from the space station the good doctor let a sinister smirk cross his scarred yet wizened face.  
  
"Soon Washu my child will take your greatest accomplishment away from you and I shall have my revenge." Clay said with a sneer.  
  
********  
  
Hitoshi stepped off the lift to be greeted by the smiling face of his receptionist. The waiting area outside his office was cheerfully decorated partially to reflect the taste of its primary occupant and partially to ease the worried minds of the officers and detectives who waited to see the commissioner. The potted plants and landscape paintings made the waiting area look just like any other waiting area in the galaxy. And as the commissioner walked over to the receptionist's desk he returned her smile.  
  
"Any messages for me Miko?" he asked his receptionist as he looked out the corner of his eye.  
  
"No sir I have no messages for you at this time." Miko replied.  
  
It was then out of the corner of his eye Hitoshi saw the young detective quickly stand up and snap to attention with a salute. Commissioner Kuramitsu turned to face the detective with a smile and a small salute that said her actions weren't really necessary.  
  
"You needn't be so formal with me Detective Makibi." Hitoshi told her.  
  
"Force of habit sir." Kiyone explained as she moved to a more relaxed position.  
  
"Now then shall we go into my office?" Hitoshi offered.  
  
"Yes sir." Kiyone replied as she moved to stand near the commissioner.  
  
"Miko please hold my calls until I finish with Detective Makibi." He then said.  
  
"Of course commissioner." Miko replied.  
  
With that the pair went into the office located just behind the receptionist's desk.  
  
The commissioner's office was the picture of masculinity. The desk was made of a dark grain wood with a simple carved designed on the legs. On one wall was a flat screen monitor that not only served as his communications device but was also useful for projecting pictures and images. Embedded in the desktop was a control panel that obviously worked the monitor. Behind the desk was a large window that offered a view of the vast space outside the station with the planet below. On the wall opposite the monitor was a simple framed photograph of the commissioner with his wife, children, and grandchildren. And on either side of the desk were three matching chairs with the same dark wood and carved design and a leather cover dyed in a dark almost black green.  
  
Commissioner Kuramitsu and Detective Makibi each took a seat on either side of the desk. Placing her hands in her lap Kiyone waited for the commissioner to initiate the conversation.  
  
"Now then Kiyone as you know I have decided to assign Mihoshi to assist you on the Jurai case. As you may or may not know Mihoshi has been spending the last six months on Earth in the company of the princesses of Jurai and their family on Earth. And having dealt with the prime suspect in the case before I feel Mihoshi is the best qualified to assist you on this case." Hitoshi said.  
  
"I see sir but I have a feeling that's not all there is." Kiyone replied.  
  
"You've guessed right Kiyone. Mihoshi has come here with the princesses and several other individuals connected with the Jurai Royal Family in one way or another. Several of them including the princesses' great niece and nephew are, shall we say, considered to be quite the warriors. The females of the group possess amazing abilities along with a few of the males in the group." He told her.  
  
"And I would be correct in assuming that they will be accompanying Mihoshi and me on our journey to Jurai." Kiyone said hoping the princesses wouldn't be that crazy.  
  
"Once again you are correct. Every one of them including the princesses expressed a desire to journey to Jurai and take on Kagato. In fact, Prince Yosho's grandchildren have been blessed by Tsunami herself. Each one possesses abilities unlike anything anyone has ever seen. They should be helpful dealing with whatever Kagato has in store for the two of you." He explained.  
  
"I see." Kiyone replied taking everything the commissioner had to tell her.  
  
Kiyone knew she was going to have to work with Mihoshi on this case and she hoped that the presence of the emperor's children and great grandchildren would keep her in line. Looking at the commissioner Kiyone could tell he wanted to discuss the incident that caused Kiyone to want to end the partnership with his granddaughter. While it was true their record for bringing criminals was very good their record of reprimands was just as large. Docking Mihoshi's pay to cover the damage expenses hadn't stopped the incidents she caused. And the commissioner felt guilty about docking Kiyone's pay as well but he couldn't reprimand one without doing the same to the other.  
  
"Detective Makibi I hope you and my granddaughter can reconcile any differences the two of you have on this case. The two of you started out as such good friends and then something happened to change all of that. Now I know it wasn't fair that you were reprimanded when Mihoshi was the cause of so many of those mishaps but GP procedures state that both members of the partnership must be reprimanded when one member goes against procedures or causes property damage. That way it ensures the incident does not happen a second time. But in your case that didn't seem to keep Mihoshi from making the same mistake twice. I can see where that can get a little frustrating over time." The commissioner said.  
  
"Yes it did sir but that was only part of the problem. I don't think Mihoshi was ready to become a senior officer. She never really was ready for the responsibilities of a leadership role. That also played a major factor in ending our partnership. But the biggest thing was getting blamed for something I didn't do. After that incident I put in for my transfer." Kiyone replied.  
  
Hitoshi took a moment to recall the incident Kiyone was referring to and remembered the distressed look on his granddaughter's face when she told him her detective sergeant wouldn't let her explain what really happened. The explosion at the power plant on Orion Four did indeed turn out to be Mihoshi's fault but the detective sergeant was under the impression Kiyone was the cause of the incident.  
  
"Mihoshi came to me after you were severely reprimanded by your detective sergeant and told me what happened. She said she had tried several times to explain to him that she was the real cause of that explosion from an errant shot fired from Yagami. But he thought she was trying to get you out of your punishment and take the blame herself and wouldn't listen to her. Since the ship is registered under your name and it was your login code entered into the ship's computer at the time the shot was fired it looked as though you were the one who fired that shot." The commissioner explained to her.  
  
Kiyone sat there a bit shocked at what she had heard. All along she was under the impression that Mihoshi let her take the blame for the explosion and didn't try to clear up the situation with their detective sergeant at the time. She had no idea Mihoshi had actually set things straight with the commissioner and the other high ranking officials in the GP.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to apologize to her for the things I said to her after my demotion from first class status." Kiyone said.  
  
"She and her companions are down in the main food court if you wish to go and meet them. And just so you know your first class status was reinstated after Mihoshi set things right. She on the other hand was taken off the SI force and placed on the vice squad which is how she got involved in the Kagato case in the first place." Hitoshi replied.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'll head down there right away." Kiyone said as she got up to leave.  
  
As Kiyone walked out of the office she heard the commissioner say one final thing.  
  
"Don't worry Detective Makibi you have seniority on this case." He said to her retreating form.  
  
********  
  
The main food court on Prime Center was quite the sight. The two story area was the size of a small shopping center and had food from all over the Jurai Cluster. Foods that were the specialty of every planet in the Empire were represented. Some foods were prepared in much the same way as dishes on Earth it was hard to tell the difference. There were stir fried dishes, fajita styled dishes, wraps, sandwiches, noodle dishes, and even ice creams made from some exotic fruits, nuts, beans, and berries.  
  
The center of the food court was lined with tables of all sizes in large clusters around the many pillars that dotted the food court. Around each pillar were a series of large monitors that were constantly tuned into the Galactic News Network. And since the channel never changed everyone thought the monitors came with only one channel. They just didn't know the powers that be would not allow the GP officers to view any other channels. It was their way of keeping everyone's mind on their work.  
  
As the plucky little band of travelers from Earth sat at one of the larger tables in the main food court they watched the nearby monitors for any updates on the situation on Jurai. In fact, the situation on Jurai was the only thing GNN was covering. On the bottom of the screen a small news ticker displayed headlines from around the Jurai Cluster as well as the latest sound bites on the Jurai incident. To the Earth born members of the group it was eerily reminiscent of the American cable news networks twenty four hour a day seven day a week coverage on the war taking place in Afghanistan. Kagato was all they could talk about and at the moment an expert on space pirate activities was discussing his history with a host who was the Geraldo Rivera of Jurai Cluster.  
  
"If it was possible for Kagato's last known associate the infamous demon bringer Ryoko to slip into Jurian space unnoticed then Kagato himself would have no trouble getting past Jurian security." The skinny looking humanoid said to the host.  
  
"But the Jurian military didn't even have the planetary defense system they now have in place until after Ryoko nearly destroyed the imperial palace. And that was seven hundred years ago." A man who was an expert on Jurian history argued.  
  
"Bunch of blowhards, what do they know." Ryoko griped as she ate her sushi.  
  
"And what makes you think you're such an expert on the subject?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
Everyone in the group looked up to see a young woman around Mihoshi's age wearing the standard GP uniform with long teal green hair and a headband that matched her tie. Almost everyone in the group thought she was one of the officers on the station looking to start a discussion on the situation on Jurai. But when Mihoshi got her infamous look of excitement in her eyes they knew she had to be someone from the blonde's past.  
  
"Kiyone!" Mihoshi cried out as she leapt up to embrace her former partner.  
  
"It's good to see you too Mihoshi." A very rigid Kiyone replied in a Kami help me tone of voice.  
  
Mihoshi let go of her one time partner and turned to face her new friends to get the long introductions underway.  
  
"Guys this is Kiyone Makibi my old partner." Mihoshi began.  
  
"Kiyone these are my friends from Earth. That's Yosho, his sister Ayeaka, his sister Sasami, his son-in-law Nobuyuki, his grandson Tenchi, his granddaughter Usagi, Usagi's feline companion Luna, her new boyfriend Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, her feline companion Artimes, Washu, Ryo-Ohki, and Ryoko." Mihoshi introduced as she pointed each individual out.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you detective." Ayeaka said as she stood up and gave a slight bow.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine princess. And know that you and your family have my full support concerning the incident on Jurai." Kiyone replied.  
  
"Thank you detective." Ayeaka said before returning to her meal.  
  
Kiyone gave the group a good once-over and noticed most of them were female. But what surprised her was that the four males in the group didn't seem out of place at all. As she continued checking out the people she'd be working with she noticed two of the blondes Mihoshi and Usagi make room for her at the already crowded table.  
  
"Why don't you join us Kiyone." Mihoshi offered.  
  
"Always room for one more." Usagi added.  
  
"Uh thanks." Kiyone replied with a nervous chuckle before sitting down.  
  
"Those idiots have their facts all messed up! Jurai still had the planetary sensors to let them know I was there and I didn't force the crown prince to stay away for seven hundred years he stayed to play prison warden." Ryoko yelled at the monitor.  
  
Kiyone stared at Ryoko as though she had lost her mind and wondered why she was making such a big deal out of political talk show.  
  
"What's with her?" she asked the others.  
  
"She's just mad because those so called know-it-alls don't have their facts straight. She aught to know she did blow up half of the military bases on Jurai seven hundred years ago." Washu said.  
  
It was then Kiyone finally recognized Ryoko's name.  
  
"You mean she's THE Ryoko! The infamous Space Pirate Ryoko who nearly killed the entire Jurian royal family Ryoko! The Ryoko responsible for ninety percent of all legislation concerning security measures on Jurai to be passed in the last seven hundred years!" Kiyone cried out in disbelief.  
  
"That's me." Ryoko replied casually.  
  
"I don't know if I can handle this case." Kiyone moaned with her head in her hands.  
  
'Well like it or not you've got us." Washu said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Besides the Sailor Senshi never fail." Minako declared.  
  
"And after we spend tomorrow visiting grandma we can head for Jurai and take care of Kagato once and for all." Mihoshi added.  
  
Kiyone looked over the group once again and saw them in a different light. Instead of seeing a pair of princesses, a missing prince, and a rag tag band of travelers she saw a group determined to rid the universe of Kagato no matter what the cost.  
  
"You know Mihoshi I think I just might enjoy working with you again." Kiyone said with a smile.  
  
********  
  
Yea I finished another episode! Looking back at my last one to refresh my memory on what was going on I noticed it's been quite a long time since I last wrote a chapter. Can you believe it's been since March of last year when I last wrote? Back then the only things on my mind were U of I b-ball and work. The world sure has changed since then. Now I have to worry about finding work, U of I football, and world safety. I think we all worry about world safety now. Anyhoo, if it wasn't for all of you telling me in your own way to get off my behind and finish this episode I don't think I never would have. So I say thank you to all of my reviewers both on FF.net and TMFFA.  
  
Okay here's a little refresher course for those of you who have been waiting for this episode so patiently. Usagi is Tenchi's little sister and they live with their dad and grandfather at a shrine just outside Okayama in Japan. She has her own lunar feline named Luna and is Sailor Moon but has never been to Tokyo. She deals with the Dark Agency not Minako. After accidentally setting Ryoko free from her prison all kinds of weird things begin to happen just like in the cannon Tenchi OVA.  
  
When Kagato shows up it's both Tenchi AND Usagi who receive spaceship tree seeds from Tsunami enabling them to defeat him. This gives the Misaki siblings some pretty unique abilities. Things pretty much go according to script from there until just after the defeat of Dr. Clay. That's when Luna contacts Central Command for the first time in six months. Enter a pack of demons from another dimension and the Sailor Senshi. Usagi admits to her father she's Sailor Moon so the Senshi can stay with them. Mamoru show's up and it's love at first sight. The young couple has some strange dreams after sharing a kiss. But that's put on the back burner when Ayeaka, Sasami, and Yosho's parents arrive to visit and discuss Mihoshi's report thus ending the OVA.  
  
Tokimi tries to use Dr. Clay once again which results in Usagi and Mamoru getting abducted. During the rescue process Usagi is revealed to be Princess Serenity the long lost Moon Princess and heir to the Moon Kingdom. The Senshi and the members of the Misaki house defeat Clay with the help of the Silver Imperium Crystal which also surfaces. Things are hunky dory and Usagi and Mamoru can go gaga over each other. But then Tokimi tries to get revenge, the gems, and the crystal once again. This time she resurrects Kagato from the dead and has him take over Jurai bringing in the Tenchi TV plot line. But as we all know Dr. Clay still wants revenge on Washu. Enter in the mystery woman who venomously refers to him as father. With Azusa and his wives held hostage in the palace our heroes must journey to Jurai to save them. First stop on the trip GP HQ at Prime Center. There they meet Mihoshi's grandpa and her former partner Kiyone who was in charge of the initial investigation. Which now brings us to what happens next but you'll get your preview a bit later.  
  
Why am I delaying the preview you might ask? I need to explain why I described the news coverage GNN was giving the situation on Jurai the way I did. There are two reasons really. First off it gives you the readers a clearer picture of the significance of the situation to the rest of the galaxy. Secondly just turn on any cable news network right now and you'll see what I'm talking about with how the screen looks. I didn't really want to mention last September so I mentioned the current war instead. Besides I have a cousin my age over there involved in this thing and I think about him constantly. Oh and the remark Washu made earlier refers to the end of the Moon Kingdom and Queen Beryl if you hadn't already figured that out. Her true reason for knowing about that isn't because of her age that my dear readers will be revealed in future episodes. And yes Azaka and Kamidaki are with our crew. They're just with Yukinojo.  
  
So finally we ask what's next. I know I haven't given you a preview in this story before but I feel one is needed. Our plucky little band is about to learn the Jurai doesn't stop with Azusa and his wives. There are bounties galore out on Ryoko's head and someone is going to come to collect them. Enter...dun, dun, dun...you guessed it sports fans Nagi! Who is she and why does she have a cabbit ship? The mysteries begin in Tenchi and Usagi Muyo episode nine: The Bounty Hunter. It will be most informative.  
  
Washu: And remember dear readers I am the greatest genius in the entire universe!  
Chibi Halo: We know Washu we know. 


End file.
